Waiting For A Star To Fall
by ThePerksOfBeingADyke
Summary: From Chapter 85: Sam is stunned to hear a revealation about Tom and Zoe. She puts her anger towards her husband and former friend to one side as Adam is her top priority. When Adam's given the all clear, Sam's bottled anger at her husband and former friend starts bubbling its way to surface leading to some dangerous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_'Iain Come For A Pint' Tom Offered,_

_'We're celebrating' Sam said in a cheerful tone_

_'Oh yeah? What's the occasion?' Iain asked in a friendly tone_

_'We are moving in together' Sam announced. Smiling_

_'Well that is a reason to celebrate, congratulations' Iain replied in the same tone he had before. Sam and Tom then leave. Iain watches as they walk ahead in front of him, hand in hand. 'we're moving into my apartment, my apartment is bigger than yours' Sam tells Tom, as they're hands remained in unison._

'I'm pretty sure Iain doesn't want to hear you say that' Tom tells Sam gleefully, as they exit the ED and walk down the pathway. Still hand in hand. 'So shall we go for a pint, or just head home?' Tom suggests. 'Actually lets leave that for another night. I'm beat' Sam tells him, Tom nods and they head home

They soon walk back to Sam's in silence but it's a comfortable silence as Sam reaches into her pocket to fetch her keys she let go's of Tom's hand as she unlocks the door. Which Tom opens for her. 'After you my lady' Tom says in a rather gentleman type of voice causing Sam to giggle. And he closes the door after her. she takes off her coat, and Tom does the same 'I'm impressed with you Tom' Sam tells him. 'What do you mean?' Tom asked cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

'You didn't over react when you saw Iain. Thank you' Sam tells him, giving his hand a squeeze. Tom chuckled. 'Why would I over react when I know I have nothing to worry about you are mine.' Tom tells her. 'I know, and you are mine' Sam smiles. As he pulls her closer and leans down, connecting they're lips. Lips moving in perfect synic, until the need for air becomes too much and Sam is the first to break away first.

'So shall I call the takeaway, we need to celebrate' she tells him with a smile. 'Okay, what do you suggest?' he says.

'Me a Chinese. You, your pizza' Sam tells him.

'I'm sure you want a piece of my man fest' Tom smiles.

'I would, but lactose intolerant so Pizza is a no go' Sam tells him, Tom cocks an eyebrow.

'We have been together for nearly six months and you not once mention you are lactose intolerant' Tom raises an eyebrow.

'You can talk, you never once mentioned that you were adopted so don't play that card on me Kent' Sam tells him, folding her arms.

But he leans forward and kisses her, they're little argument forgotten in seconds as they're lips connect. Tom deepens the kiss. And she places her hand to the back of his neck. Its not long before things are getting heated on the sofa. Tom's shirt finds its way to the floor, Tom breaks away first.

'Maybe we should take this upstairs?' he suggests, Sam's sofa wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world especially for what they were about to do. Sam cocks an eyebrow before nods. Tom takes her by the hand and they head upstairs. To the bedroom. Tom kicked the door shut with his foot. The ordering food long forgotten as they embrace in a night of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam groaned as the sunlight crept through the curtains, she rubbed her eyes trying to rub the remainder of sleep from them. After doing this, this is when she realised that Tom's side of the bed was empty, she cocked an eyebrow, before reaching over and picking up her dressing gown slipping her arms into the fluffy warm of it. Before heading downstairs as she got closer, she heard the radio playing, and not only that, she could hear Tom singing, she stood where she was for a moment to listen to him. It was slightly out of tune, but that's not what mattered to her. It was the lyrics of the song that got her.

_ 'listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, its too soon  
I'm falling in love, and its all cause of you  
and I dont wanna fight it, I kinda like it  
love rocks and baby you too  
look how you got me feeling  
ima wait for this love, no sleepin  
but loves here to stay, so dont leave it  
and let it flow until we get seasick (seasick)  
they say I look better with love  
but love looks better with us  
ive met girls around the world  
but youre the only one I trust  
cause ima stay true to the end too  
youre not just my girl, my bestfriend too  
im glad your ex left you  
left room for me to accept you  
l-o-v-e'_

Tom sung along, unaware that Sam was stood by the door listening to him. Deciding she better make her appearance known, Sam coughed slightly which was enough to get Tom's attention, and he stopped singing at once and he looked at Sam who was stood there. 'Did you hear that?' he asked, half embarrassed. Sam nodded. 'Nothing to be embarrassed about Tom, but its nice to know you're in love with me' Sam couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. Tom smirked. 'So I have made breakfast' he says as Sam walks closer to him, she notices. What appears to be pancakes on a table with honey syrup as topping.

'Tom, you did use the none lactose butter didn't you?' Sam asked. Hoping he hadn't forgotten her revelation last night. 'Was that the one in the I can't believe it's not butter tub?' Tom asked. He saw Sam nod. He sighed gratefully that he had used the right one. As Sam picked up her plate of pancakes.

'So, tell me when did you get diagnosed with lactose intolerance then?' he asked as Sam took a mouthful of pancakes, when she was finished eating she answered him. 'I was fifteen, but I kind of knew from an early age because I'd always suffer cramping after drinking a glass of milk. It wasn't until it was seriously awful that my parents finally took me seriously and saw a doctor and there you go' Sam told him. She frowned when she thought of her parents, Tom noticed this.

'Hey, you okay?' he asked concerned having noticed the frown, when mentioning her parents.

'I'm Fine' Sam told him,

'You sure?' Tom asked.

'Course' Sam told him, after that it was long forgotten.

'So I better head home and change' Tom tells her.

'Yeah, and have a shower too' Sam told him, causing Tom to hit her playfully with the towel he was holding.

'I'll have you know I had a shower this morning, I used the shower gel which you love' Tom says

'Oh really, which one?' Sam asked.

'Lynx Dark Temptation, and don't deny it, I know you love when I wear it' Tom replies in a seductive tone.

'Didn't you have enough last night?' Sam replies in the same seductive tone

'Let me get back to you on that' he smirks as he closes the gap between them.

Sam breaks away first leaving Tom pouting, his expression causes her to laugh.

'Tom'

'Hm?' he replies

'I heard the lyrics you sang earlier, and know I feel the same way about you' she tells him. He knows she's touchy feely. But knowing that she feels the same makes Tom happy.

'We better getting going for work' she tells him. Tom nods.

'And after our shifts, we can start packing my stuff,' Tom tells her.

'We shall indeed' was Sam's reply as Tom chased her up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Tom soon arrived at the ED, within a few minutes to spare of they're shifts, as they quickly headed inside to change into they're scrubs, and Sam took out her stethoscope from her locker. She could feel eyes on her. She turned and saw Tom staring at her. 'Have I ever told you how beautiful you are' he says. 'Don't be ridiculous' Sam tells him, but also feels flattered.

'See now when I move in, that's going to change' he tells her. 'What's going to change?' Sam tells him raising an eyebrow. 'You, your negative attitude about yourself when I pay you a compliment, your going to accept it' he tells her. 'And if I don't?' Sam asked, 'I haven't thought about that yet' Tom admits. 'Well when you do you can tell me. But right now we've got jobs to do' she tells him and Sam leaves shortly later,

Parents was obviously a touchy subject with Sam, because she hadn't mentioned anything else afterwards in fact it was almost as if she'd wanted to forget she'd ever mentioned it. But Tom was curious, in all the time he'd known her. She'd never mentioned anything about her parents, if she had any siblings, he wanted to know more about his mysterious girlfriend. But he also didn't want to hurt her in the process. Maybe he should bring the subject up later. What if she clammed up on him?, none the less he would bring it up later as he got started with his day.

It was around lunch and Tom was sat waiting in the canteen as they'd agreed to meet there for lunch, but Sam was running late, he looked at the time. It wasn't like her to be late. Sam was the on time type of girl, so anytime she was late, was strangely out of character.

He decided to wait a few more minutes to see whether she would show up, but as the minutes ticked by, there was still no seen of her. He sighed before getting up to his feet.

And left the canteen. 'Tom got a peads case for you in cubicle nine. Fourteen year old lad named Adam Nicholls. Involved in a school fight, brought in after being knocked unconscious' Noel told Tom,

'Thanks have you seen Sam?' he asked in return. 'No, sorry mate' Noel tells him. 'Thanks anyway' Tom tells him before heading to cubicle nine. He pulls back the curtain and it reveals a young lad on the bed.

'Hello Adam. I'm Tom. I'm one of the doctors here in the ED.' Tom introduces himself to the young lad.

'You wouldn't by any chance know my older sister. She works here' Adam asks taking Tom by surprise.

'Right Adam it appears you have a boxers fracture, I'll have a nurse to come and strap that up for you, and it seems that's the only injuries you have, you've had a very lucky escape. So tell me. What started the fight at school' Tom asks,

'You didn't answer my question. Do you know if my sister still works here' Adam asks.

'Well that depends' Tom asks.

'On?' Adam asked.

'If you would give me your sister's name' Tom suggests.

'Sam, Sam Nicholls' Adam tells him it went quiet for a moment before Tom found his voice.

'Would you like me to fetch Sam for you?' Tom asked. He saw Adam nod.

'Right I'll be back in a few minutes Jamie give Adam here another five of morphine to help with the pain' Tom tells him before leaving the cubicle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter Four. J**

Tom left the cubicle as he did so he noticed Sam over at the desk. He walked up behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. 'Tom! Don't do that' Sam tells him. 'Sorry, but where have you been for the last hour? You didn't turn up at the canteen' Tom tells her.

'Sorry. I was going to and then' Sam paused unsure how to continue. 'Go on' he encouraged her. 'I had a voice mail from my brother's school saying he'd been in a fight and he'd been knocked unconscious. And well you probably know the rest as you're probably his doctor' Sam informed him.

Tom nodding 'Why didn't you just tell me? I've been worried sick. And don't worry I've already met Adam' Tom tells her. 'You must hate me' Sam tells him. 'I could never hate you. I just wish you'd told me that's all' Tom tells her.

'Sorry' Sam replies. 'So how is he?' she asked. 'Just a boxers fracture, nothing too serious. But he wouldn't say what the fight was over, has he said anything to you?' Tom asked. Sam shook her head. 'He hasn't been himself for the last few days, he says its nothing but I can't help but wonder' Sam tells him, concerned for her brother.

'Want me to have a try?' Tom asks. 'Would you?' Sam asked him. 'I don't mind' Tom offered, 'he's asking to see you anyway' Tom adds. As they both walk over to the cubicle where Adam was Tom pulled back the curtains.

'Hey Sam, Hey Tom' Adam says as Sam makes an appearance. 'Adam, what am I going to do with you' Sam says, 'Don't go giving me the big sister speech' he says. 'How can I not when you get yourself into a fight' Sam says.

'it was nothing' Adam tells her. 'It must be something, I mean Charlie is one of your best friends. It's not like you both to fight' Sam says. 'Well you know nothing' Adam tells her.

'Adam, how about we go and get some chocolate' Tom speaks up causing both Sam and Adam to look at him.

'I take it that this is the Tom you've been telling me about' Adam asks his sister. Tom raises an eyebrow at Sam. Who quickly nods.

'I hope its all been good' Tom says.

'Of course' Sam tells him

'Shouldn't you be getting back to work sis?' Adam says, Sam nods.

'I'll check on you in a bit' Sam tells him before leaving. A silence falls over Tom and Adam.

'So Adam, you had a fight with one of your friends today then. Want to tell me what happened?' Tom asks.

'Yeah as long as you promise not to tell my sister' Adam says. Tom mocks locking his lips. And throwing away an invisible key.

'You can trust me' Tom says, Adam takes a moment. He clears his throat.

'Me and Charlie are, well were…' Adam pauses, embarrassed.

'Its okay Adam nobody will know apart from us' Tom reassures him.

'He was my y'know' Adam says.

'Not sure that I do, Explain' Tom says.

'He was my boyfriend' Adam finishes.

'Adam are you telling me that you're gay?' Tom asks. He sees Adam nod.

'Please don't tell my sister, I don't want her to know' Adam says.

'Your secret is safe with me, but know its better you tell Sam yourself before she hears it from someone else' Tom tells him.

Adam groans at the very thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day Sam's shift was close to finishing, as she changed from her scrubs into her normal clothes, the door opened and it revealed Tom. 'Hey' she said closing her locker. 'I've wanted to talk to you' Tom tells her. Sam raises an eyebrow. She knows that this is coming, but she wanted to wait till later. 'Oh yeah? What about' Sam asks.

'Why did Adam's school contact you, what about your parents? Why are you down as next of kin' Tom asks. He knows he needs answers to these questions if they were going to move forward. 'I was wondering when you were going to ask.' Sam tells him. 'I'm down as Adam's next of kin because I'm down as emergency contact at his school' she tells him.

'But why Sam? What about your parents?' Tom pushed. 'We grew up with our grandparents, that are the closest to mum and dad me and Adam have ever known' she tells him.

'But why Sam?' he asks. 'Because they abandoned us' Sam tells him. Tom is stunned into silence. 'What? Why?' Tom asks. He wants to know more. But before Sam can answer him the door opens revealing Fletch.

'Sam, Adam is asking for you' Fletch tells her. 'Thanks Fletch. Tell him I'll be two minutes' Sam tells him, Fletch nods and leaves her and Tom to it.

'Listen, I know I should have told you about Adam. But I really don't want this to have any affect on our relationship' Sam tells him. 'Sam its fine. I just wish you'd told me.' Tom tells her before he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. She hugs him back. But the hug is soon broken apart.

'Come on then, lets not keep Adam waiting any longer' Tom tells her. Sam nods and she takes Tom's hand and they both leave. 'There you two are' Adam says. Clearly annoyed that his sister and partner were keeping him waiting.

'Adam, I'm going to drop you off at Gran and grandpas' Sam tells him. 'Do you have to? I want to get to know Tom more. Now that I've finally met him' Adam pleads. Sam looks at Tom before looking back at her brother.

'Tom does a night in with my brother sound fun to you?' Sam asks him. 'Of course' Tom tells her, he already feels a connection with Adam. After he confided his secret to him, all three of them leave. 'I'll drive' Tom offers as he sees Sam yawn, she hands him her keys, he unlocks the door before Sam pulls her chair back so Adam can climb into the back seat. And they soon pull out of the car park.

The drive home is a quiet comfortable silence, but they make a quick pit stop at block busters,

'So Adam what films do you like?' he says. 'I like horrors, action. But my sister here is a romantic comedy lover' Adam says, mocking putting fingers down his throat and gagging, causing Tom to laugh.

'Don't I know it' Tom agrees. 'It's your turn to pick the movie' Sam tells Adam. Who nods. Twenty minutes later they soon leave blockbusters armed with the film they were going to watch and a huge bag of popcorn for them to share.

They soon arrive back at Sam's, she heads into the kitchen to fetch a bowl for the popcorn, while Tom sets up the film.

'So Adam, have you thought more about telling Sam?' he asks. Adam gives a shake of the head. 'I will when I'm ready' he mumbles. Tom nods but he soon hears Sam approaching the living room, Adam takes the single chair while Sam and Tom take the sofa. He turns the lights down and closes the curtains, Sam places the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table as Adam lets his attention on the film,

Sam snuggles into Tom, resting her head on his chest, he grabs the sofa throw just to be on the safe side in cause she falls asleep having seen her yawn. And they settle down to watch the film.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom looked down and saw Sam asleep on his chest, he half heartily smiled at this, glad he'd got then sofa throw. He also noticed that her hand was lying on his chest, before noticing that it was just him and Sam in the room the chair that Adam was sitting in, was empty. He frowned. He hadn't heard Adam leave the room. But sure enough Adam reappeared. He looked down at his sister smiling as he did so. 'She wears herself out' Adam tells him, Tom nods in agreement not wanting to wake Sam. Who was sound asleep.

'I've ordered us some food. I suppose we better put Sam's in the microwave incase she wakes up' Adam tells Tom, who nods once more in agreement. 'so' they both said. It suddenly gone awkward in the room between them.

That was it for a conversation when there was a knock at the door. 'I'll get it' Tom says, he goes to move but Sam's firm grip on him wasn't going to budge. He sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty pound note, and he handed it to Adam, who went to the door. While Tom tried to awake Sam

'Hey sleeping beauty, foods here' Tom whispered. But it had no affect whatsoever so he kissed her forehead, before her nose, and then finally her lips. It took a few seconds before Tom felt Sam responding and soon enough she woke up.

'Hey sleepy head' Tom tells her, Sam groans before rubbing her eyes to remove the rest of sleep in them. Just as Adam walks in carrying a bag of food. 'Mmh something smells good' Sam comments, just as her stomach rumbled with hunger. Both Tom and Adam laugh lightly.

'I'll get us some glasses for the drink' Sam says getting to her feet and she leaves, Tom following behind her. She went over to the cupboard completely forgetting that the glasses were in on a higher shelf, which was a bit to high for her perfect five foot four inches, she turned to Tom.

'Would you mind fetching them down for me?' she asks him. Tom nods and retrieves them for her. 'You know, your height is one of the reasons I'm with you' Sam tells him, Tom cocks an eyebrow. But then he sees her stiff back a giggle.

'I was kidding, I'm with you for you' Sam tells him. 'Good. I'm glad' he tells her. 'So I see you and Adam getting along' Sam adds. Tom nods before he closes the gap between them.

'Guys! If you two don't hurry up, there's going to be none left' Adam shouts. Causing Tom and Sam to break apart, both of them chuckling at what he'd said, 'lets go and eat before we don't get a look in' Tom says and they both leave and head into the room. Where they see a pizza box scattered on the table

'Don't worry Sam they used none lactose dough' Adam tells her. 'No Pineapple?' Sam asks before taking a slice. 'Of course not' Adam tells her. 'Let me guess, you're allergic?' Tom adds. He sees Sam nod. 'Another thing I haven't told you' Sam tells him.

'Well I know now. I'm allergic to crustaceans' Tom tells her. 'well when you two have quiet finished talking about what you are allergic to, I would like a drink so would you mind passing the drink bottle?' Adam asks, causing both Sam and Tom to laugh. That was the second time he'd interrupted them both.

Before Sam remembers that Tom was supposed to be moving in. 'Adam' Sam says. As Adam takes another slice. 'Hm?' he says. 'Me and Tom discussed him moving in before lets call it your accident, so if you're going to be staying with me in the spare room, you'll have no problems with Tom moving in will you?' Sam asks.

'Its fine' Adam tells her. Sam smiles at this

'One condition though' Adam tells her.

'What will that be?' she asks.

'No tonsil tennis while I'm around, and when you two are doing it. Keep the noise down to a minimal or I'll bang on the wall, that is my condition' Adam says. Tom laughs while Sam goes red embarrassed that her brother would come out with such a thing.

'Condition accepted' is her reply. After being fed and watered Adam says goodnight to them both and heads upstairs to the spare room. Leaving Sam and Tom alone... to do the cleaning up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**– Brotherly and Sister Love**

**Here is Chapter Seven Cause I Wont Be Updating This Fic Tomorrow. Enjoy, **

The next morning Sam groaned as the sunlight crept through her curtains just as her alarm clock went off, which caused another groan, as she got up looking at the time. Tom had gone back to his to start packing away his stuff so he could finally move in. once showered and dressed Sam headed towards the spare room. She knocked on 'Adam its time to get up' she tells him. Before opening the door and sees he's still asleep. 'Adam!' she repeats his name but gets no where. 'You've got ten minutes then I want you showered and dressed okay' Sam tells him.

All she gets back is a groan which she knows he's heard her. As she heads downstairs to make his breakfast, she has a look at the calendar that's hanging on the notice board. Horror fills her as she realises the date and not only that **Adam's Parent Evening.** In her own writing how could she have forgotten?.

And she was on night shift tonight, how she could possibly be in two places at once. She could always contact her grandparents but they do enough, looking after Adam while she works. She can't expect them to do this as well. She groaned again.

'Adam!' she shouts once more. Finally she hears movement coming from the spare room on the landing and into the bathroom, which she was grateful for. But dreaded the fact that she was going to have to spend an hour with his tutor. Who made it obvious didn't think much of Sam.

But Sam didn't care about this. What bothered her more was the fact his tutor would ask the same questions why isn't Adam's parents present. Blah Blah Blah. But Sam hadn't told them that they'd been abandoned to be fair it had nothing to do with them. She had raised Adam all by herself. Help from grandparents but apart from that. She'd done it alone. She wasn't going to start telling people now.

Finally after what seemed like a life time Adam finally came down the stairs, showered and dressed in his school uniform, 'Breakfast' Sam points to the plate of toast on the table.

'Thanks sis' Adam tells her. 'You do realise what day it is today its parent evening' Sam tells him, Adam lets out even a bigger groan than she did. This caused Sam to chuckle lightly

'Great another night of listening to my teacher droll on about how my grades are falling, and if Adam paid more attention in school…' Adam muttered. His impression of his teacher was always so good. It always made Sam chuckle.

'Where's Tom' Adam asks bringing Sam out of her thoughts. 'He's gone back to his place, to start packing' Sam explains.

'Oh yeah, because he's moving in with us' Adam remembers. 'Are you sure your fine with it? Because if you're not. I can easily explain to him' Sam asks.

'Sam I told you. It's fine. Anyway I like Tom, he's good for you, better than that grumpy git you dated but if he hurts you, he'll have me to deal with' Adam says and Sam laughs, at the use of him calling Dylan grumpy but also flattered that her younger brother is being protective.

'Come on, finish your breakfast, we need to get going, you're going to be late. And I'll see you tonight' Sam says. 'I thought you were on night shift tonight?' Adam asks. 'I am. But I need to ask Zoe if she would mind letting me start my shift a bit later so I can come to parents evening, and listen to Mr what's his face' Sam says.

'Mr Davies' Adam corrects her

'Yeah Him.' Sam says and Adam nods, before placing his now empty plate in the sink. And goes to collect his bag from the hanger placing it over his shoulder Sam grabbed her jacket and car keys, Adam hopped into the passenger side, and Sam started the engine.

'Seat belt on now' Sam tells him. Adam groans

'You don't tell Tom to wear his' Adam says

'Well Tom is a fully grown adult. You however are not. Now seatbelt on' Sam tells him in a more serious tone.

'Fine' Adam sighs.

'Thank you' Sam tells him. The drive to school is a silent one. And they soon arrive a bit further down the street. Sam pulls over so Adam can get out. He undoes his seatbelt

'Have a good day' Sam tells him,

'Will do' Adam replies bitterly. He hasn't said a word about the homophobic bullying. The fact that since him and Charlie spilt. He'd outed him. His secret was out and now he was the main target for the bullies.

Sam watched as Adam entered the school gates and soon as he was through them she began driving again.

'Well, look who it is the faggot' one of the lad shout. Adam ignores this he keeps on walking, but the lad then sticks his foot out causing him to trip over, and go flying. Adam scrambles to his feet. But he's surrounded by the bullies.

'Aw look at him, the disgusting queer' one of them shouts, the rest laugh,

'Who was that girl in the car that you got out of' one of them chanted.

'Mind your own business' Adam replies before he can stop himself.

'What was that? The faggot spoke' one of the lads shouted

'I said. Mind your own business' Adam replied.

'You're nothing but a disgusting little queer. Now you're not going to say anything about what's happened, because if you grass we'll know about it' one of them said. Before they spat at him and left him on his own. Adam was left fighting back tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**-Who You Are-**

**This Chapter Is Rated T for the little swearing. **

**Chapter Title Comes From The Jessie J Song. (Which Is Amazing Btw). **

Adam made his way into the school he had a good ten minutes before he was due in form so he headed towards the locker room which was on the second floor, he headed towards his locker, something catching his eye as he approached it. The word QUEER written in big letters all over the locker. He couldn't let Sam see this. He frowned for a second knowing that he was doing the wrong thing keeping the bullying a secret from her. But he knew if he told her about it, he would probably reveal his sexuality in the process and he couldn't risk that, but he knew he couldn't take much more of the bullying he closed his locker a few minutes later.

Just as the bell rang to declare form. But Adam was in no mood for form because of two of the bullies were in the same form. And they always referred to him as 'the queer' or the 'faggot' he headed out of the school gates this was his chance to escape his personal hell. 'Mr Nicholls, where do you think you're going?' came a voice Adam stopped and turned on his heel to see his head of year approaching him

'Well Mr Nicholls?' Mr Davies asked again. 'Sorry sir' Adam muttered. 'Get to class Mr Nicholls. And don't let me catch you wondering around outside of class again. Also I hope your parents will be present this evening instead of your sister' Mr Davies said.

'But sir' Adam protested.

'No buts, I will not see that sister of yours again. I want to see your parents and that's final' Mr Davies told him as he walked away. Adam groaned. Nobody at his school were aware that he'd been brought up by his grandparents. Or the fact he'd been abandoned by his parents. He could just imagine it now would it get out at school

'_That queer was abandoned by his parents. Not even they wanted a disgusting faggot for a son good on them for getting rid' _Adam shuddered trying to remove these thoughts out of his mind.

Meanwhile across town Tom was finishing boxing away his stuff to move to Sam's. He was just finishing taping one when there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.

'Hey' Tom announced as he opened the door

'Hey yourself, I came to help with the packing' Sam says

'It's nearly finished.' Tom tells her

'Oh, I really wanted to help' Sam frowns.

'It's fine. Its all ready to go' Tom tells her.

'You know its Adam's parent evening tonight' Sam tells him before letting out a groan.

'That was a big groan, 'Tom points out

'Well I know its going to be the same as it is every year. Mr Davies asking the same bloody questions why aren't Adams parents here. I'm sick of it why can't they just treat me the same way they would them' Sam finishes her little rant clenching her fist

'Hey, Hey it's okay' Tom tells her placing a hand on her shoulder

'It's not fucking okay though! It just makes me hate my parents even more for abandoning us!' Sam said angrily her fist still clenched

'Deep breaths' Tom tells her. Trying to soothe her.

Sam eventually calms down,

'Sorry about that Tom, it just makes me so angry how two parents could abandon they're children, you know what makes this worse. They abandoned us when Adam was seriously ill. How could they do that' Sam tells Tom

'They abandoned you when Adam was ill?' Tom asks. He sees Sam nod

'He had leukaemia, and he needed a bone marrow transplant, luckily I was a match god knows what would have happened if I hadn't been, I was going on sixteen when Adam fell ill he was only nine. He's the reason why I wanted to be a doctor' Sam says,

Tom suddenly felt his anger boil at Sam's parents. How could they? He couldn't get his head around it, he didn't want to get his head around it. Because there was no excuse for they're actions.

Tom pulled Sam close into his arms, he hugged her ever so tightly, he didn't want to let go.

'Tom' Sam says shortly later.

'Yeah?' Tom asks.

'I know it's a lot to ask. But would you mind attending parents evening tonight?' she asks.

'Of course. I don't mind' Tom says...

'Well lets get this stuff into the car and you can start unpacking at mine.' Sam says shortly later. Picking up one of the boxes and heads downstairs. Tom picks one up when he hears a ringing in his pocket he takes it out. And sees 'Adam' flashing up on screen.

'Adam?' Tom answers it.

'Tom, I need your help' Adam says

'Hey what's wrong mate?' Tom asks concerned. Before he hears someone shout lets get him in the background

'Adam, who's that?' Tom asks but he's met with silence

'Tom I need your help' Adam says again before the line goes dead.

'Adam? Adam? Hello Adam?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Secret's Out Part One.**

**This Is a Two Parter Chapter and I think Sam's reaction will shock a lot of you.**

**I had my forth success from the Holby City Cast At The Weekend From Fan mail, which I'm very chuffed about! :D. **

Adam spluttered out the blood from his mouth, his hand went to his nose which was obviously broken, he winced as his hand made contact with it, he looked around for his phone, which had been wacked out of his hand during the assault, he picked it up off the floor, the screen smashed to pieces it was no use. Then he remembered he'd called Tom. Shit. Tom. He would tell Sam. Why did he have to call him?

It was then that the smell of petrol caught his attention. His clothes were soaked in it. Horror soon settled into his bones at the very thought that he could've had so easily been set on fire. His stomach turned at the very thought and he vomited beside him before everything around him went black and he fell into unconsciousness

The next thing Adam was aware of when he came around was the bright light shining in his eyes, from a pen touch which he knew his sister had owned. But the person standing over him wasn't Sam. It was somebody else.

'Hello Adam, I'm Doctor Hanna. I'm one of the doctors here at Holby ED' Zoe told him.

'You're my sister's boss aren't you' Adam mumbles, which Zoe confirms with a nod. 'Sam's in the relatives room, do you want me to fetch her for you?' Zoe asked. Adam gave the shake of the head. 'She'll only worry' Adam grumbled. 'Its not surprising Adam, you've been viciously assaulted' Zoe says. Adam groaned.

'That's exactly why I don't want to see her' he says. 'Do you know who did this to you Adam?' Zoe asks.

'No' he says quickly, he doesn't want questions not now. And certainly not off his sister.

'The police are wanting to speak to you' Zoe tells him.

'I don't want to speak to them. Can you fetch Tom for me?' Adam asks. Zoe gives a nod of the head.

'You try and get some rest and I'll get Tom for you' Zoe tells him, Adam nods, he watches her leave. It's a short walk from rhesus to the relatives room and Zoe answers the door. Sam shoots to her feet,

'Has he regained consciousness?' Sam asks. Zoe gives a nod of the head.

'Can I see him?' Sam asks,

'Actually he's asking for Tom' Zoe tells Sam, who raises an eyebrow at Tom

'Tom, why would Adam request to see you?' she asks.

'I really haven't got a clue' Tom says quickly.

'What is it that you know and I don't?' Sam asks.

'I haven't a clue what you're on about.' Tom tells her before he gets to his feet and follows Zoe out of relative's room and into rhesus where he sees Adam on a trolley

'Adam' Tom says as he walks over to him

'Tom I need your help, the bullies at school. They did this to me. They doused me in petrol. Tom I can't take it anymore' Adam's voice cracks at the emotion.

'You know Sam's getting suspicious. You need to tell her Adam' Tom tells him

'No' Adam says firmly,

'Adam. I can't keep lying to her, you need to tell her' Tom tells him

'I said no!' Adam replies.

'Okay, fine. I get it when the times right' Tom says and he sees Adam nod.

'Tell me what exactly?' Tom turns and sees Sam looking at them both eyes full of suspicion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Secrets out Part 2**

'Well?' Sam asked looking at Tom and Adam who looked at each other shifting nervously. 'Will someone just tell me what I don't know' she asked looking at them both. Adam looked uncomfortable. Sure he hadn't quite imagined Sam finding out this way, but I suppose nothing ever works out the way you plan it. 'Well?' Sam said again. 'Adam' Tom tells him.

'Tom, can you just give a minute alone with my sister please' Adam says Tom nods and leaves them on they're own. 'You going to tell me what the big secret is or?' she asked. 'I didn't plan for it to come out like this, I was going to tell you when the time was right' Adam begins. 'Tell me what? Adam you've really got me worried now. Just spit it out' Sam tells him her eyebrow raised.

'I'm…' The words get stuck in his throat. He can't bring himself to say the word. 'Adam?' Sam asks, concern taking over rather than annoyance now.

'The guys that did this to me were the school bullies' Adam begins. 'I know that much, but why Adam' Sam asks. She doesn't want to push him but she really wants to know the truth. 'Because they're homophobic' he continues, its then this that causes Sam to smile leaving Adam to confusion.

'What's so funny' he suddenly says.

'You've just confirmed what I've always known' Sam says, this time it's Adam with the raised eyebrow and he looks at her

'Oh come off it, when have you heard of a straight man that likes Steps? SClub 7?' Sam can't help but chuckle at her brother's expression

'You mean to say I've been dreading this for months telling you, and you've known all along have you any idea how…' Adam begins

'Adam its okay. I'm really proud of you' Sam tells him. Giving his hand a squeeze.

'Your proud of me?' he says, Sam nods 'not many people find the courage to come out of the closet. But there's just one thing bothering me. Why did you go to Tom instead of me? I'm your sister' she tells him.

'Sorry about that' Adam says, 'Its fine. But no more secrets, now are you sure you don't want to talk to the police? What those lads did was a hate crime. Not only was it unprovoked –' Sam says but Adam interrupts her

'I'll talk to the police. But I want you and Tom in the room' he says.

'That can easily be arranged. I'll just go and fetch them and Tom' Sam tells him, Adam nods, he watches as she leaves the room. He sighs a sigh of relief. Now he's out of the closest, no more hiding. Worrying that Sam was going to find out. Sam shortly returns with Tom, and two police officers in toe

'Adam we believe from your sister, that you want to talk to us?' one of the officers say Adam nods. 'can my sister and partner stay in the room?' he asks.

'Of course' the officer said taking out his notepad and pen.

'So tell me Adam what happened….'


	11. Chapter 11

**-Six Weeks Later-**

Adam had been discharged from hospital on strict conditions that he took it easy. Sam and Tom had taken turns in looking after him. Things were looking up the police were full into the investigation to they're surprise the lads responsible for Adam's assault were arrested and charged with grievous bodily harm which surprised Sam as she expected them to be charged with acts of a hate crime. The court case was two months away to be fair Adam was anxious about the whole thing. He, Sam and Tom had a meeting with the barrister that was on Adam's side.

And with any luck the lads responsible would be found guilty and would serve at least five years each at young offenders, this made Sam very happy. She'd seen the affects that the assault had on Adam. She could see through his smile façade that he hid behind well.

But that didn't excuse the nightmares that would often awake ether herself or Tom. She had suggested counselling to her brother a few times but he rejected her offer. Causing Tom to joke that he was exactly like her touchy feely and stubborn.

They had a meeting with Adam's head teacher about him returning to school once he was recovered. Due to the assault of Adam the school had a real crack down on homophobic bullying, they had made sure every pupil was aware that any sort of homophobic language was not acceptable and anyone using such things would be excluded.

But to Sam she felt that the school taking action had come at a price too late. She felt that it had to take Adam's beating before finally they would do something about it. None the less she found herself, with Tom and Adam sitting in the schools reception waiting for the head teacher. It was a quiet one. Nobody said a word until the reception door opened revealing the head teacher.

'Miss Nicholls. Adam, and Mr Kent if you would like to follow me to my office' the head teacher says, and Adam gets up first followed by Tom who passed him, his crutches then Sam. Before they walked through reception. Adam hopping along but they soon made it to the office, Tom closed the door behind Sam and they sat down around the desk

'So Miss Nicholls. We're here to discuss your brother's return to this school' the head teacher begins but Sam interrupts him

'Excuse me but the way you've just his return to the school makes Adam sound like he's the one in the wrong, and not the five pillocks that were pupils at this school' Sam says, Tom places his hand on her lap.

'I can assure you Miss Nicholls that was not what I was referring to, now if you would mind. I would like to continue' the head teacher says, Sam nods for him to carry on.

'As you have mentioned Miss Nicholls I can reassure you that those responsible for your brother's assault. Have been expelled from our school. We have since taken a crack down on homophobic language, which is simply not acceptable at our school, should any of our pupils be caught using such language they will be excluded we hope to prevent anything like this happening again' the head teacher explains

'Yeah but it's come a bit too little too late' Sam mutters

'I and the staff have agreed that when Adam returns to school. He will be on a partime based timetable for a few weeks until Adam is ready to return to school full time' the head teacher says, Adam sighs with relief.

'Does that sound alright to you Adam?' the head teacher says.

'Yes sir' Adam replies.

'Now I believe you're both doctors Miss Nicholls and Mr Kent' the head teacher says.

'Yes we are' Tom answers him.

'Right well when Adam starts his part time timetable which will be from 9:15 till 12:15, Adam will need ether one of you to sign him out, so he is able to do that. Will you both be able to do so?' the head teacher says

'That shouldn't be a problem' Tom says, him and Sam usually take they're lunch break around about 1

'Okay then, I think we have everything covered so Adam we wish you a speedy recovery and we will look forward to seeing you again' the head teacher tells him before all three of them leave the room, and school. It's not until they're home that Sam finds her voice

'So Adam how you feel about going back part time?' she asks.

'I like it, it sounds perfect' he says in a jokily voice

'Just because your going back part time does not excuse any homework.' She tells him Adam laughs as he places himself on the couch, his attention fixed clearly on the television giving Sam and Tom a few minutes alone time. He wraps his arms around her waist

'You okay?' he says

'I'm fine' Sam protested,

'Sam. I've lived with you and Adam long enough to know when your not fine. Your both the bloody same, stubborn that's what' Tom says.

'I'm just scared for him, for when he goes back. Is that selfish of me?' she asks.

'No, it's perfectly normal. It's understandable but everything will be fine. He will be fine' Tom says

'How do you know that for sure?' Sam tells him.

'Because I just do, now stop worrying.' He says as he places a kiss to her forehead but Sam stands on her tip toes to reach his lips. They soon break apart. Smiling at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early morning and Sam was just heading into work for her shift. Tom had the morning off. She left a note on the bedside cabinet saying she'll see him later, as she was about to place her jacket into her locker she heard a ringing, she quickly took out her phone and answered the call 'Doctor Nicholls speaking' she said.

'Hi there Doctor Nicholls it's Mark Townsend, the barrister for your brothers court case' he spoke. 'Yeah I remember, what's the problem?' Sam asks 'Three of the lads responsible have entered they're pleads of guilty, but two have pleaded not guilty' he explained.

'Will that have an affect on the case?' Sam asks. 'it maybe a bit harder then we first thought to secure a conviction but I can promise you Miss Nicholls we will do what we can to make that happen' he explained. 'Thanks for letting me know' Sam says.

'There's just one more thing. How is Adam coping with all of this? Is he still wanting to give evidence in court? He can always appear via video link should he change his mind, he will not have to face the defendants in court' he asked.

'I'm not sure. I'll speak to him this afternoon, I've got to go now but I'll call you back once I've spoken to Adam' Sam says and she hangs up closing her locker with a bit too much force than expected. It slammed shut causing the rest of the other lockers to shake.

Before she got on with her day, before she even knew it, it was almost lunch. The ED had been rather quiet nothing too serious to take her mind of the court case, it was times like these when she wished a major accident would come through anything to keep her busy. Her wish may have been granted as the red phone began to ring and Sam was quick to answer it

'So how many casualties?' she asked writing it down.

'Okay thanks' and she hung up, she looked at the time, her shift was almost over but she couldn't turn her back on this call. After all she had asked for something to happen and she did, she quickly changed into her doctor overalls before meeting Jeff and Iain at the ambulance bay

'You with us kiddo' Jeff says looking at Sam

'Looks that way' Sam says

'It's good to see you Sam' Iain tells her

'Yeah you to, can't sit and chat. Got to go save some lives' Sam says as the ambulance pulls out of the bay

The drive to the accident was a silent and uncomfortable one between Sam and Iain. But they soon arrived at the scene.

'Bloody hell, this is bad…'


	13. Chapter 13

'Sam, you okay? Sam? Hello earth calling Sam?' said a voice. Sam snapped out of her mid thought and saw Iain waving his hand in front of her face obviously trying to get her attention.

'Huh? Yeah I'm fine' she muttered. 'You sure? I was trying to call your name for the last five minutes, you were completely zoned out' he said.

'Iain I'm fine.' Sam insisted. Iain rolled his eyes. 'I see the stubbornness hasn't changed then' he said. A smile tugging at his lips.

Before Sam ignored this comment and headed over to the first car that caught her attention, she could see a lad trapped in the front seat. 'I'm Doctor Nicholls from Holby ED, but you can call me Sam we're going to get you out of here okay?' she told the lad, who nodded despite being in pain. Iain hurried over to help her.

She pushed the fact that she started to feel dizzy to the back of her mind as she went to fetch her stethoscope out from her medical bag. But it was then everything around her went black for a few seconds and she fell to the floor with a thud. Jeff hurried over to her

'Sam, sweetheart you okay?' as Sam came around and she saw Jeff looking down at her concerned. 'I'm fine' she insisted again. 'Sam you are obviously not fine. You just passed out' Jeff told her. 'Just let me get on with my job' Sam insisted.

'Oh no missy. I'm not risking it. I'm sorry sweetie but I'll radio for back up. You can go to the ED to be checked over' Jeff tells her.

'I'm fine. And anyway it's probably just stress. And I'll only worry Tom' Sam says. Jeff rolls his eyes.

'You really are a stubborn one aren't you?' Jeff says, Sam nods.

'Really Jeff if I feel dizzy again I'll come to you okay?' Sam tells him.

'Fine' Jeff agrees and he lets Sam go back to her job, making a mental note to himself to have her checked over by Zoe when they got back to the ED.

Thirty minutes later they arrived back at the ED. Iain wheeled through they're patient while Jeff pulled Zoe to one side. 'Would you give Sam a look over, when you got a second Zoe?' Jeff says. 'Of course but what's the problem Jeff?' Zoe asks. 'She passed out at the scene, insisted it was nothing of course. But its best you don't mention anything to Tom, she doesn't want him to worry' Jeff tells Zoe.

'Okay thanks for letting me know Jeff. I'll speak to her when I'm done here' Zoe tells him, he nods and he leaves with Iain. She soon sees Sam dressed in her normal clothes.

'Sam, a word' Zoe tells her. Sam rolls her eyes but walks over to her. 'You want me?' she asks.

'Yes, I do actually Jeff told me about your little fainting spell at the scene before you bite his head off. He only told me because he was concerned for you so if you want to find a cubicle I'll be in a minute' Zoe tells her.

Sam rolls her eyes but nods as she walks off to find an empty cubicle, closing the curtains behind her as she sat down and waited.

Zoe soon joined her a few minutes later closing the curtains behind her. 'So Sam can you tell me what symptoms you experienced before you passed out?' Zoe asks. 'I felt really light headed, dizzy' Sam explains.

'Anything else?' Zoe asks Sam shakes her head.

'Sam I know what you're going to say to this, but I have to ask as a doctor. Any chance you could be pregnant?' Zoe asks.

'Absolutely not! Me and Tom are always safe' Sam says, half embarrassed

'Okay, you know I had to ask' Zoe tells her

'Its probably just stress. With Adam's court case and everything' Sam says.

'How is Adam doing?' Zoe asks.

'He's doing okay, not used to the crutches but he's getting there' Sam explains

'Well that's good to hear. Now I'm just going to check your sugar level. Quick scratch' Zoe says as she pricks Sam's finger. A few minutes later

'Ah I think we've found the reason for your fainting spell, your sugar level is dangerously low' Zoe explains

'I hadn't had chance to have anything to eat' Sam says.

'well we can easily sort that out. I'll have Robyn fetch you something with sugar in it' Zoe says

'well at least I'm not pregnant, that's a relief' Sam mutters.

'Sam you'd be a great mum, and Tom would be a great dad' Zoe tells her.

'Yeah maybe. When the time's right' she replies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

**-Blast From the Past****-**

**Later On That Afternoon**

A woman no older that mid fifties strolled in the ED, her hands firmly across her stomach she heaved as the pain got worst but managed to walk into the ED and headed over to the sign that read reception. She walked over to an unsuspecting Noel and Louise.

'Can I help you?' Noel asked. 'Yes I need to see a doctor' the woman replied. 'What seems to be the problem miss?' Noel replied. 'Severe stomach cramps I've had them since early this morning' the woman explains. 'Right, can I take your name?' Noel asked. 'Amanda Nicholls' the woman replied. 'Okay I've booked you in. if you would like to take a seat, someone will be with you shortly' Noel told Amanda, 'Thanks' she replies and she takes a seat.

Meanwhile across town Sam unlocked the front door with her keys, she'd made a quick pit stop at Tesco not only to stock up on food but Adam had requested something from there, she unlocked the door and headed inside. Closing the door behind her.

'Adam. I'm home' Sam called out she placed the carrier bags down just by the door. She couldn't help but smile as Adam hobbled over to her with his crutches. He really was getting there but it was a slow process. He picked up one of the bags by the door 'Did you get what I asked?' Adam asked 'Sure' Sam says, as they then take the shopping in to kitchen,

'Adam there's something I need to talk to you about' Sam says while unpacking. 'Yeah what is it?' Adam asks. 'It's about the court case. Three of them have pleaded guilty, two not guilty' Sam explains. 'Is that going to have an affect on the case?' Adam asked.

'Well Mark your barrister seems to think it'll make it a bit harder to secure a conviction but he did sound positive that we will get that, he also said that if you don't want to give evidence in court you can always appear via video link, which is shot from another room' Sam explains.

Meanwhile back at the ED, Ash headed to call the next person on the list 'Amanda Nicholls' he called out. He saw a woman get up slowly Ash saw the state that she was in 'Robyn can you get that woman a chair' Ash asks. Robyn nods and goes to fetch a chair before she's wheeled into cubicles

#

The woman then sits on the bed. 'I'm Doctor Ashford. I believe you've been experiencing cramps since this morning' he asks.

Amanda nods. 'My daughters a doctor' Amanda says. 'Oh is that right?' Ash asks innocently completely unaware that he was in actual fact treating and speaking to one of his colleagues parents.

'Yes, although she may not be happy to see me if she's working' Amanda says.

'And whys that?' Ash asks. 'She left home. Haven't seen her for a good ten years' Amanda lied.

'Right we're going to run some tests to see what's going on' Ash says, Amanda nods as he leaves the cubicle, and he meets Lily on the way. 'those tests you're going to order will be a complete waste of time, its quiet obvious she's suffering chronic liver failure or liver disease.' Lily says

'Thanks for that observation Doctor Chao but she is my patient' Ash says. 'Fine but don't say I didn't tell you I told you so' Lily says as she walks off. Ash tuts after her before picking up the phone to request Amanda's medical history.

Ash soon puts the phone down. And he quickly returns to the cubicle to where Amanda is.

'Amanda' Ash says 'Yes?' Amanda says. 'I've just had your medical records sent over and it seems you've been recently diagnosed with chronic liver disease or Liver failure' Ash says. Amanda looks surprised.

'Really? I had no clue' she lies.

'Amanda, why are you really here?' Ash asks.

'I told you, I started suffering cramps this morning, and it got so bad I came here' Amanda says

'You mentioned you have a daughter. Is that why you came here? Does she work here?' Ash asks.

Amanda goes quiet. She'd been sussed.

'Ok, fine I admit I knew about the liver failure. And I know I haven't got long left so I came to find my daughter to make amends before I go. Is that so wrong of me?' Amanda says

'Well if you could tell me your daughters name. maybe I could help you' Ash asks.

'Samantha Nicholls' Amanda replied.

'Right I'll see what I can do' Ash says.

'Thanks' Amanda replied. Ash left the cubicle and he saw Tom over at the desk.

'Tom, a word' Ash asks. Tom nods in confusion.

'I know you and Sam are an item so I think its best you know first before it gets around the ED.' Ash begins.

'Okay. Now I'm confused' Tom says.

'my patient that I'm treating, she's Sam's mother' Ash says. Tom gasps in shock before clearing his throat

'I don't want her anywhere Sam okay?' Tom says.

'But Tom –' Ash says

'Ash believe me she is the last person Sam will want to see' Tom says.

'Sam left home ten years ago, she wants to make amends with her daughter before its too late' Ash says. Tom snorts.

'Is that what she told you? You mustn't tell Sam that I told you this but she and Adam were abandoned by they're mother and father. I want her no where near Sam ok? Get her transferred to St James. Trust me Ash Sam will thank you for it' Tom tells Ash, and leaves him stood in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

The curtain of the cubicle was pulled back and Tom soon closed it after him. 'Amanda' he said she looked up. 'I'm Tom' Tom introduces himself. 'Do I know you?' Amanda asks. 'No, but I know your daughter and I know your son' Tom explains.

'You know Samantha?' Amanda asks. 'Yes. But she prefers to go by Sam now' Tom says. 'What do you want Tom?' Amanda asks. 'what I want to know is how you have the cheek to turn up to your daughters place of work out of the blue dying of liver failure.' Tom says.

'Tom I know you have every right to be angry I understand that. And I understand if Sam and Adam feel the same. But I haven't got long left. I only want to see my daughter' Amanda tells him.

'I have seen what you and they're fathers abandonment has done to Sam and Adam, now they're strong, and stubborn, but underneath all that I can see it's left its emotional mark on them both. Scars that will never heal, now I'm so proud of Sam. Everything she has been through, but you know what sickens me most? The fact that you left Adam when he was seriously ill. How could you?' Tom says.

'I couldn't face going through it again that's why I left' Amanda says. 'Excuse me?' Tom says

'I left because Adam's illness was a history repeat I could not go through that again seeing him suffer. I just couldn't' Amanda says.

'What are you telling me?' Tom asks

'Adam was born to save Samantha, she had leukaemia too. I couldn't bare it to see another one of my kids go through that. That's why I left. I understand that it's a lot to take in. but she is still my daughter' Amanda tells him.

Tom was shocked into silence. 'Please Tom. I need to see Samantha and Adam. I have some news for them both' Amanda tells him.

'See I'm not sure if Sam will want to see you, she's got years of anger bottled up for what you did to her. I don't think she'll forgive you that easily just because you're close to deaths door' Tom says.

'I've regretted it all my life, I should have never left them' Amanda tells him.

'It's too late to turn back the clock now' Tom tells her and he leaves without saying another word. His mind racing with everything Amanda had told him. He looked at the clock, his shift was almost over.

He changed quickly from his scrubs and into his normal clothes and he soon left the ED, he started the engine. Wondering if he should tell Sam or not about her mother, and what he'd learnt.

He pushed it to the back of his mind as he soon arrived at the apartment, he cut the ignition of the car and locked up he rummaged in his pockets for his keys and let himself into the apartment.

'Sam' he called out.

'In here' Sam replied and he walked to the sound of her voice.

'Hey' he said as he placed his keys into the basket

'Hey yourself, good shift?' Sam asked as he sat down and wrapped his arm around her waist

'Could've been better if you'd been working along side me' he said tightened his grip.

'Tom, what's wrong?' Sam asked suddenly noticing that his body had suddenly tensed

'Nothing, why?' he asked.

'Your body's all tensed, what's happened?' Sam asked

'Sam, theres no easy way to say this. But your mother has been admitted to the hospital' he said

'W-W-W-hat?' Sam spluttered.

'She's dying of liver failure' Tom explained.

'Why did she turn up at Holby ED. My place of work' Sam muttered.

'Because she hasn't got long left, and she wants to make amends with you and Adam before she goes' Tom tells her.

'Well she can forget that' Sam tells him.

'She said she has news about your father. She wouldn't tell me what. Only you and Adam' Tom tells her.

'I don't want to know' Sam told him

'Are you sure? You could finally have closure' Tom tells her

'I have closure. I got closure twelve years when she left. I have nothing to say to her' Sam tells him. Tom doesn't want to push her much further so he takes her word for it

'Okay if you're sure' he said

'positive' she replies. Placing her forehead onto his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a warning for the content in this chapter. It is quiet graphic, so if you're easily offended I suggest you don't read also. This is my first attempt at these kind of chapters so I apologise if its rubbish. I don't usually go into much detail also the language is quiet erm fruity, as you will see when you read. :))**

** -Chapter 16 - When Your Home Alone-**

Shortly later Sam moved from the position that she was lying in, she placed her finger under Tom's chin, and pulled him down to her so she didn't have to stretch. She connected they're lips. She put passion into the kiss, Tom returned the passion, he deepened it ever so slightly and it wasn't long before things were getting heated. She broke the kiss getting to her feet, handing out her hand wanting him to follow 'what about Adam?' he said.

'He's at grans and grampas tonight, we're home alone' Sam whispered, Tom took her hand and she lead him upstairs up to the bedroom, he kicked the door shut with his foot before he pushed Sam backwards onto the bed. He landed on top of her before he reconnected they're lips. Passion and excitement flowing through they're veins.

Sam's hands made quick work of Tom's buttoned shirt that he was wearing, which soon made its way to the floor the same with Sam's top, she began pulling at his trousers, Tom reconnected they're lips as he missed the feeling of her lips on his before he slipped his hand into the gap of her jeans, and into her underwear, he began teasing her.

Just having his hand there was enough for a moan to escape from Sam's lips. 'Tommy' she whispered, Tom had a grin on him like the Chester cat, 'stop teasing me' she whispered, he nodded at her request before he slipped a finger into her warmth

'Sammy your so wet' he whispered, his pet name for her, as his fingers struggled to find what they were looking for before a moan escaped from Sam, which told Tom that he'd found what he was looking for,

'Tommy...' Sam gasped in pleasure, he went harder with his fingers before she pulled his chin up to hers reconnecting they're lips once more, before she started pulling at his trousers once more, Tom started to place kisses along her neck before making his way down to her chest, Sam groaned once more 'Tommy,,' she whispered before he removed his fingers he undid Sam's jeans, throwing them to the floor along with her underwear before he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

'Oh Tommy… Mmmh Fuck' Sam panted as he carried on what he was doing, he couldn't help but smile like the Chester shire cat, and he looked up and could see that Sam was on the verge of a climax. 'Tommy, I want you, and I want you now' she whispered. Her voice full of lust.

He leant over her side to pick up a condom from the basket by the bed, Sam noticing this shook her head 'no baby' she whispered, he looked at her 'you sure?' he asked, Sam nodded.

The unopened condom found its way to the floor, as she made quick work of his trousers which found they're way to the floor along with Tom's boxers, Sam groaned in pleasure as she felt him enter her. He went slowly at first. Before he noticed her breathing was increasing which told him she was close to climaxing, he went a little bit harder

'Tommy! Fuck' she panted, as her hips jolted and Sam finally reached the stage of an climax, watching this Tom then exited her, he grinned to himself as he watched his girlfriend come down from her climax, her breathing returning to normal before she flipped them over

'Now, it's my turn, returning the favour' she whispered before placing a kiss onto his lips before moving down to his neck. Leaving kisses as she did so, before nibbling at his skin causing Tom to moan

'Sammy' he said as she moved down to his chest placing kisses as she did so before finally she reached her destination,

'Sammy, Ahh Fuck' Tom panted as she carried on doing what she was doing Sam smiled to herself before carrying on what she was doing.

'Shit, ahh mhh fuck, I think I'm going to come' Tom panted his breathing quicking before Sam placed a kiss on his lips which he returned, before she returned to his lower half. It was then Tom ejaculated. His breathing slowly returning to normal. Sam smiled at herself

'Tommy' she purred his name.

'Sammy' he replied,

Before they're excitement wore off and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**The Next Morning**

Sam groaned as the sunlight crept through the curtains, surprised that her alarm clock hadn't gone off already but she opened her eyes and noticed that Tom's side of the bed was empty, before she noticed hers and his clothes scattered along the floor, then the events of the night before came back to her and she smiled to herself. She found Tom's fruity language rather hot. She wasn't going to tell him that, when the bedroom door opened and it revealed Tom holding a tray of breakfast.

'Breakfast is served' he announced as he placed the tray ether side of her legs before he hopped back into bed beside her.

'Is this my thank you for last night?' Sam asked, 'no of course not, I just wanted to make breakfast' Tom says.

'Okay if you say so,' before she began eating, Tom watched her eat, before she took a slip of the orange juice

'Tom?' she said

'Mmh?' he replied

'The swearing thing, it's hot'


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS, REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! Over 4,000! Views thank you so much! Please enjoy this next chapter. **

-Later on that morning-

After Sam was finished eating her breakfast Tom took the tray from her and placed it on the floor. 'So, what do you want to do today?' he asked wrapping his arm around her waist. 'I don't know I haven't had a weekend off in so long' Sam says. 'How about we visit your mother?' Tom suggested.

'No, no way' Sam told him folding her arms. 'Sam you may regret it when she's gone, that you didn't get your answers' he said. 'Tom I said no' Sam repeated still with her arms crossed. 'Okay, it was only a suggestion. So what do you want to do?' he asked. 'Shall we fetch Adam and go out for the day?' Sam suggested. 'Okay where do you suggest?' Tom offered.

'How about ThorpePark?' Sam suggested. 'Sounds good but wont it be a bit of a hassle Adam still being on crutches and all?' Tom pointed out.

'He can always go on the rides Tom he has a broken leg, not the end of the universe' Sam says 'well if you're sure' he said. Sam nodded. The conversation about visiting Amanda was long gone. As Sam reached for the towel she wrapped it around her frame.

'I'm having first shower' Tom whined like a child. 'Nuhuh' Sam replied. As she headed to the bathroom, Tom following her on her heels, she turned on the shower letting go of the towel, Tom took his chance he picked up the towel and slapped Sam on the bum with the towel

'Ow! Tom what was that for' Sam whined. 'For not letting me shower first' Tom says

'Well you can always join me' Sam said seductively.

'Didn't you have enough last night?' Tom replied.

'Way to kill the mood Tommy' Sam told him. As she slipped into the shower Tom following close behind, he closed the door to the shower. Sam went under the warm water first, Tom picked up the shower gel bottle with his hands and he opened it, he placed some onto his hands before placing it onto Sam's bare back, he heard her bite back a moan.

'Tommmmy' she said in the seductive tone as he massaged the shower gel into her skin. Before letting the water soak it off, before he pulled her closer, kissing her softly, before he pulled away leaving Sam pouting.

'It seems I'm not the only one getting a bit excited' Sam says looking down at Tom's now larger manhood.

'Oh I'm so glad you noticed Doctor Nicholls' Tom grinned seductively

'Whys that Doctor Kent?' Sam replied but she soon felt Tom enter her

'Tommy, we haven't got any protection' she whined.

'It didn't bother you last night' Tom replies.

'I know but we can't risk it' she replies

'You're on the pill right?' Tom says, Sam nods.

'Then it shouldn't be a problem' he replies kissing her softly before re-entering her, Sam groaned once more in pleasure. And the rest is untold story.

Twenty minutes later a fully dried and dressed Sam and Tom were busy down in the kitchen preparing food for they're day out. Sam rang Adam. 'Adam, I know its early but me and Tom were thinking that we want to go to Thorpe park for the day that is if your up for it' Sam tells him, she can hear the excitement in Adam's voice.

'Okay be ready at gran's in the next half an hour we'll pick you up' Sam says before she hangs up, Tom picks up Sam's keys and he carries the basket of food to the car, into the boot. He closes the boot and he notices Sam in the doorway,

'Tommy' Sam says

'Yes Sammy?' he replied

'Love you' Sam replied

'Love you too' Tom replies. Sam closes the front door and she hops into the passenger side on the deal that Tom drove there and she would drive back. The drive to her grandparents was a quiet but comfortable silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow over 100 reviews! Thank you!**

**-Chapter Eighteen, Travel Sickness,-**

They soon arrived to pick up Adam and sure enough they headed onto the motorway, it was a quiet and comfortable drive Sam had insisted on Tom following a satnav which Tom protested that he knew perfectly well where Thorpe Park was and that he was more than capable of driving them there without the use of a satnav this of course had gone unheard and Tom sighed in defeat so here they were following a satnav heading to Thorpe park. 'Tom' Sam says, Tom looked at her 'Yeah?' he said his eyes still fixed on the road ahead of him.

'At the first service station can we pull in?' Sam asked, 'Sure' he said. 'Thanks' Sam told him. 'Everything okay back there?' Tom asked Adam who was sat in the back, with his IPod on in his ears, he gave Tom a simple nod.

Which Tom returned. 'Tom, press the button for the windows please' Sam asked. 'Why?' Tom asked. 'I get travel sick' Sam told him, Tom nodded at once and he pressed the button for the automatic windows and Sam's window shot down. She took a deep breath in from the breeze. 'You feeling better?' he asked her a few minutes later, all he got in response to his question was a groan

'You know I find it hard to believe you get travel sick when you have no problem driving' Tom says. 'Yeah it only happens every so often, and only happens when I'm not driving' Sam tells him before she lets out another groan. And that was the end of a conversation.

For now anyway. The next forty minutes was in silence before Tom pulled into the first service station they come across, and luckily for them a space becomes free close to the entrance, which Tom quickly pulls in. 'Kent watch it' Sam warned 'Okay, sorry' Tom replied before he cut the ignition of the car, Sam undid her seatbelt

'Adam, we're at the service station, do you want anything?' Sam asked. Adam nodded. 'Just a bottle of water please' he asked. 'Okay we'll be back in a second' Sam tells him, Adam nods. As Sam and Tom both get out of the car. Tom locks up and they head into the entrance, Sam followed the sign with her eyes looking for the toilets which she soon found. And she headed inside them

Meanwhile Tom headed to the Costa Coffee shop. He ordered his own and Sam's favourite hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream. After he got they're coffees he headed to the other shop to stock up on food, and more drinks.

Also some travel sickness pills for Sam. Should she need them on the continued journey. After he brought everything they would need including Adam's bottle of water. He headed back to the car looked around before unlocking it. He opened the door and handed Adam his bottle of water.

'Thanks mate' Adam told him. 'Sam not back yet from the toilet?' Tom asked, Adam shook his head. Tom closed the door and headed back into the service station heading towards the toilets. He popped his head around the ladies toilets luckily it was empty.

'Sam you still in here?' Tom called out, all the cubicles except for one were empty, and he waited for a few minutes before he heard what sounded like a toilet being flushed and the door unlocking he came face to face with a much paler looking Sam.

'Have you been sick?' Tom asked, Sam nodded before she walked over to him, he gave her a hug which she accepted. 'I brought some travel sickness pills, they should help ease your symptoms' he told her and they soon left the toilets and the service station back to the car, he unlocked it once more and they both got into the car.

Sam noticing the Costa coffee, her favourite but to be fair she really didn't fancy a hot chocolate although she knew Tom meant well. Before he started the engine he passed her the travel sickness pills which she took from him, she opened the packet and picked up one of the bottles of water that Tom had brought and she took two of the tablets.

'Tom can you leave the windows down?' Sam asked. As he started the engine Tom nodded and they soon left the service station. 'Maybe you should have a nap, we've got a good hour or more left to go, it might make you feel better. And I'll wake you when we get closer' Tom tells her, Sam frowns but agrees, she closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep. Tom smiled to himself as he watched her, his attention still firmly on the road ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter Nineteen- **

**-Future Plans-**

**-And Sam's fear of heights is revealed to Tom-**

**-And there's some bonding between Adam and Tom as Tom reveals his plans for his relationship with Sam in the future in this chapter.-**

**-I had fun writing this chapter, there's more drama to come at Thorpe Park as well-**

-About an Hour Later-

Tom pulled onto the next exit of the motorway as they finally made it to Thorpe Park, as he made it to the entrance and to the car park he soon found somewhere and he cut the ignition of the car before he slowly awoke Sam 'Hey sleeping beauty, we're here' Tom says, Sam groans at first Tom chuckles before slowly Sam opens her eyes and she rubs the remainder of sleep from them. 'You feeling better now?' Tom asked Sam gave him the jerk of the head, 'Adam we're here' Tom tells him, Adam groans as he comes around from his nap too. 'Right you two stay here I'll go and buy us tickets and wristbands' Tom says. Sam nods as Tom exits the car. Sam groans again from the stiffness of her neck from sleeping funny. Before she picked up the bottle of water taking the cap off and she drank from it deeply, feeling thirsty from her nap.

Tom soon returned with the tickets and the wrist bands 'Adam, they know about your leg. You're able to ride the rides. Except Tidal wave because the staff don't want the responsibility of your plaster getting wet, apart from that as along as you reach the height required there should be no problem' Tom explains Adam nods and takes his wrist band and ticket off Tom placing his wrist band on and they soon get out of the car.

Adam with his crutches. Tom places Sam's car keys into his pocket, along with his wallet and mobile. And they soon head inside the park. Once they're tickets are scanned and cleared they enter. 'So, what ride shall we go on first?' Tom said. 'I really want to ride The Saw, what about you Tom?' Adam asks. 'Yeah I'm up for it, Sam?' Tom asks looking at his girlfriend. But Adam interrupts.

'She's afraid of heights' Adam says. 'Thanks Adam' Sam rolled her eyes. 'Sam its okay, nothing to be afraid of, go on we'll both go on it and you can hold my hand' Tom suggested. Sam thinks about this for a moment. Before nodding. They head over to the cue Adam checks the height board to make sure he is tall enough to make the cut for the ride and he manages just about, they begin queuing

'Tom have you got my keys?' Sam asks. 'Yeah they're in my pocket' Tom tells her. 'Oh thank god, nearly had a panic attack there' she says.

'Tom' Adam says. 'Yeah mate?' Tom says. 'Would you mind keeping hold of my iPod for me' Adam asks. 'Of course. You don't have to ask though Adam' Tom tells him as Adam hands over his IPod.

'Take good care of my IPod, it's a very important citizen' Adam says. Tom nods in understanding. 'I feel the same about my iPod' Tom says 'Yeah but your play list was so out of date until you met me' Sam says Adam chuckles, Tom playfully elbows Sam in the stomach. Before the queue for the ride moves, and so do they.

Meanwhile Sam stopped a near by member of staff. 'Just how exactly big is the drop?' Sam asked. 'Its about 100 feet' the member of staff replies. 'There's no way, no way in hell I'm riding this' Sam says suddenly.

'Sam you'll be fine once the adrenaline kicks in you wont be so afraid' Adam tells his sister. 'Adam there is no way I'm riding this, just no' Sam says and she leaves the queue.

'Has Sam always been afraid of heights?' Tom asks Adam as they get closer for the ride. Adam nods. 'She's afraid of the dark too' Adam tells him. 'I know that much but I didn't know she was afraid of heights too' Tom says. A silence soon falls over the lads.

'Adam,' Tom says

'Hm?' Adam replies

'Can you keep a secret?' Tom asked

'Of course, after you kept my biggest secret. I think I can be able to return the favour,' Adam says.

'I'm going to propose to Sam' Tom tells him, Adam squeaks with excitement.

'I'm so happy for you guys Tom you really make her happy, she may not say it out loud but there's a glint in her eyes that only you can make, it was never there when she was with Dylan. I'm so happy for you guys, I suppose I should say, welcome to the family' Adam says.

'Thanks mate. I plan to take her away to America, Las Vegas' Tom explains

'Aw, she'll love that' Adam says.

'You think she'll say yes' Tom says.

'Of course she'll say yes, she loves you man even if she doesn't say it very often but she does' Adam says. Tom nods.

'Thanks, and please keep it to yourself.' Tom says.

'My lips are sealed. Now are we going to ride this ride or not?' Adam says.

'You can count on me' Tom says as they climb aboard the ride. Tom feeling very happy with himself.

Meanwhile Sam was in the process of watching some rides that didn't have a high drop. She considered trying these out when a ringing caught her attention and she took her IPhone out of her pocket, noticing the caller I.D it was Zoe. Sam quickly answered it

'Hi Zoe' Sam answers

'Sam, I know you have the weekend off. But I thought I should call you.' Zoe says.

'Oh okay, how are things in the ED?' Sam asks

'Chaotic as usual but when aren't things here' Zoe says. Sam chuckles

'Me and Tom will be back on Monday' Sam says

'Sam there was one more thing, Ash's patient, Amanda Nicholls keeps asking to see you, now I don't know what connection she has with you, but she says its important and won't tell us what it is' Zoe says.

'Zoe, I've already said this to Tom, I will not see her' Sam tells her

'Is there something I should know' Zoe asks

'She is, was my mother. I don't really want to talk about it right now. Its complicated' Sam says

'Okay we'll talk on Monday. You know where my office is. Have fun with Tom' Zoe tells her.

'I shall do' Sam replies and they both hang up.


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter Twenty-**

**-Family Rows-**

Shortly later Adam and Tom left the saw ride, as they exited the ride they could see that Sam was no where to be seen. Tom frowned expecting Sam to be waiting for them, so they could explain what she'd missed out on. 'So what ride next?' Adam asked. 'Shouldn't we find Sam first?' Tom asked Adam rolled his eyes.

'My sister is twenty eight years old. She's perfectly capable of looking after herself. Stop worrying' Adam told him. Tom rolled his eyes at Adam. 'But she's your sister' Tom tells him. 'Yeah she's big and ugly enough to look out for herself are we going to try out these other rides or are you going to stand there all day, moping' Adam says. 'Wow' Tom said. Shocked at how Adam was speaking to him.

'She's no doubly gone off in a sulk, she'll be back on her own. Just give her what ten minutes and she'll soon find us' Adam says as he goes to join the queue for another ride. 'You coming or not?' Adam asks. Tom rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to find your sister' Tom tells him. 'Fine, it's your loss' Adam tells him. Tom tuts to himself as he watches Adam move further up the queue.

Meanwhile across the park in the toilets Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror. She splashed her face with water trying to remove the tear mark traces from her face. Before she looked at her arm, she undid the tissue that she'd wrapped her arm around and noticed that it had finally stopped bleeding, she sighed with relief.

But also angry at herself for doing what she had. She hadn't done it for years, the anger at her mother was slowly creeping up to the surface. Anger that she'd bottled up for twelve years. Anger that resulted in her doing this to herself. She looked at her other arm. The many scars that still scattered along her skin even know most of them were now naked to the eye. But there were still there, reminding her of the anger inside.

Maybe she should see Amanda. Get it over and done with. Then maybe like Tom said she could finally move on. Put it behind her. But she wasn't sure whether she could cope, knowing the stranger that was her mother and then losing her all over again, she didn't have the strength, she didn't want to feel abandoned again.

Maybe she'd think about it later, when a ringing caught her attention. She noticed it was Tom ringing, she answered it quickly

'Hey,' she answered

'Hey yourself, where are you?' Tom asked.

'I'm at the toilets.' Sam told him.

'You haven't been sick again have you?' Tom asked.

'No, I just needed the loo' Sam lied through her teeth,

'Okay, well Adam's going on the nemesis inferno, do you want me to wait here for you or I'll come to you' Tom says.

'No I'll come to you two. I'll be a few minutes' Sam tells him

'Okay. See you in a minute' Tom tells her

'Yeah, yeah,' Sam hung up. Tom hadn't noticed anything different about her tone, she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want him to be angry at her for doing what she had.

Twenty minutes later she met Tom at Nemesis Inferno. 'I was getting worried about you' Tom says. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you' Sam says. 'Its fine, at least I know where you are now' Tom tells her.

'Zoe rang while you guys were on the saw ride' Sam tells him

'Oh yeah, what did she say?' Tom asked.

'She knows about...' Sam paused

'She knows about your mother being admitted.' Tom finished her sentence. Sam nodded

'She keeps bugging them to see me,' Sam tells him

'And do you want to see her?' Tom asked.

'See who?' said a voice. Sam and Tom turned and they saw Adam stood there

'Nobody, nothing important' Sam says quickly

'Sam, he has every right to know, as well as you do' Tom tells her

'Tom. I don't want to have this conversation now' Sam tells him.

'Tom, what's she going on about?' Adam asked.

'Adam.' Tom begins he looks at Sam, who's given him a death glare as to say Don't-you-dare-tell-him.

'Tom just tell me will you? Because I know I won't get it out of my sister' Adam says

'Your mother was admitted to the hospital' Tom tells him, he sees Sam's furious face.

'When did this happen?' Adam demanded.

'Adam it doesn't matter' Sam tells her brother

'Yes it bloody matters' Adam snaps before turning to Tom

'When was she admitted Tom' Adam says

'Just under a week ago' Tom tells him, Adam turns to Sam

'You've known for nearly a week that our mother has been admitted at your work place and you didn't think to tell me of this highly important piece of information' he said angrily

'Adam' Sam says

'No, I don't want to hear it' Adam says

Sam turns to Tom,

'Well done Tom, really well done' Sam says. Tom sighed. Landing himself in trouble with his misuses, and brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**-Bones-**

This Chapter is named after the amazing song by Charlie Brown, I highly recommend you listen to it. Because it's such a good song, oh and the next few chapters will focus on Sam/Zoe. I really wish they'd explore the friendship more on the show but I guess you can't have everything you wish for. Enjoy anyway (:

**Monday Morning**

Sam woke to the sound of her alarm clock, she groaned sleepily not wanting to get out of the warm sheets but she knew she had to. As it was her first shift back since having the weekend off, as she rubbed her eyes she turned to her side and she noticed Tom sleeping peacefully. 'Tom, time to get up. We'll be late for work otherwise' Sam says. 'Five more minutes' Tom mumbled still sleeping. Sam rolled her eyes before she got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom locking the door behind her as she did so. She walked over to the cabinet that was over the sink and she opened it, pulling out the small first aid kit inside.

Once she got that, she closed the cabinet before placing the first aid box down beside the sink. She unzipped the bag, pulling out the gloves and aseptic wipes, along with a fresh dressing, so she could change the dressing on her arm, she began to unravel the old dressing, and it took a while because it had clearly stuck to her skin, before finally it came free. She looked at her newly learnt scar and it was then she realised just how deep the cut actually was. She hadn't meant to go that deep. Before she quickly changed the dressing on her injured arm. She was going to have to make sure she took good care of it, not wanting it to get infected,

'Sam, are you in here?' Tom asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. 'Yeah. I'll be out in a second then you can have the bathroom' Sam tells him. Things haven't really got back on track with Tom after the incident at ThorpePark. Never mind the fact that Adam was still refusing to talk to her, or Tom for that matter.

That he had actually gone to they're gran parents without another word. Sam quickly placed the old dressing into her pocket knowing she couldn't discard it in the bathroom's bin for Tom to find it.

Anyway she had convinced herself that it was just a one off. It wasn't going to happen again, she wasn't going to give in again. She could do this. She'd managed for years without it, so why should she give in now? She unlocked the bathroom door shortly later and she went to leave but Tom stopped her in her tracks

'Sam, are we okay?' he asked her.

'Why wouldn't we be?' Sam asked.

'You've barely said more than a few words to me since we got back.' Tom says

'We're fine,' Sam replied.

'You sure?' he said.

'Positive, now let me get dressed' Sam told him, Tom nodded and he closed the bathroom door after her.

Sam changed into a pair of jeans, and a red and black chequered shirt with long sleeves because she couldn't risk Tom seeing the bandage that still covered her arm. He wasn't going to know, and that's the way she wanted it kept.

'Tom, hurry up we're going to be late' Sam told him.

'I'm coming, now' Tom replied, and he soon appeared fully dressed.

They soon left and they headed to the ED in silence. It was only when they got to the entrance that ether one of them spoke. 'You go on ahead and change I'll be in, in a moment' Sam tells Tom who nods, and goes and gets changed, still in her normal clothes she heads to the notice board and looks on the recently admitted, and she could see Amanda's name still written on the board in Ash's writing, she also noticed that she was still place in cubicles, waiting for a bed on AAU.

Sam took a deep breath in and headed to where her mother was but something stopped her in her tracks, she wasn't ready for this. Maybe later. Perhaps? Ether way Sam went to change into her scrubs when the door opened and it revealed Zoe, noticing that she was in the room Sam quickly placed her scrub shirt on.

'Sam, care to explain the bandage?' Zoe asked

'I had an accident at ThorpePark.' Sam said quickly.

'Want me to have a look?' Zoe asked

'No, its fine I've taken care of it' Sam says quickly, she doesn't want anyone to know. Never mind her boss.

'Sam I have a duty of care, you are one of my staff'Zoe tells her

'I really don't have time for this, my shift is about to start' Sam says trying to get out of this situation.

'You're not going anywhere until I've seen that arm of yours. Do you want me to fetch Tom?' Zoe asked

'No!' Sam replied.

'Okay then, let me have a look' Zoe told her. Sam rolled her eyes before nodding knowing there wasn't a chance she was going to get out of this, she lifted her arm out of her scrub top, so that Zoe could start pulling away the bandage that was wrapped around it. In silence before finally Zoe got to the end of the bandage

She gasped at the sight of the cut that came into focus. 'Sam, how did this happen?' Zoe asked.

'I told you, I had an accident at Thorpe park' Sam says quickly more out of frustration.

'Sam, I know this was no accident, this was self inflicted' Zoe says looking at the cut on her arm

'And how would you know?' Sam asked.

'Because I've done it myself.' Zoe replied. Sam gasped in shock.

'Now firstly number one I want you to tell me what you used to do this, number two I want to know why you did it, and number three anything you say will not leave this room, ' Zoe says.

Sam rolled her eyes. 'it doesn't matter what I used' she said.

'Sam of course it matters, as a doctor I can't give you the right treatment until you tell me what you used. You can tell me' Zoe told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'I used a shard of glass, from a broken bottle' Sam replied

'Sam have you any idea how dangerous that is?'


	22. Chapter 22

'Sam, have you done this anywhere else aside from your arm?' Zoe asked a few minutes later, Sam took a moment before nodding, she began to pull up her scrub top to reveal her stomach, Zoe gasped at the many cuts that scattered along her stomach, some new, some old, but it was enough for Zoe to be concerned.

'Sam, what's going on?' Zoe asked her. 'I don't want to talk about it' Sam replied.

'Sam, this problem isn't going to go away on its own. Talk to me' Zoe told her giving her hand another squeeze.

'Ash's patient,' Sam began.

'Amanda Nicholls, what about her?' Zoe asked.

'She's my mother. Not that she deserves that title but she is' Sam says.

'And why doesn't she deserve that title?' Zoe asked.

'Because she's been absent from my life and Adam's life for twelve years and now she has the cheek to turn up to where I work. I haven't done it for years you know. I thought I was over it. And then she, she reappears in my life, and I just feel so angry. And there's no way I can release this anger. Apart from taking it out on myself' Sam says, her eyes filling with tears, she blinked furiously trying to prevent them from falling. But Zoe notices.

'Oh Sam,' She gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 'Does Tom know about your harming?' she asked. Sam shook her head. 'I don't want him to know ether' Sam replied. 'I'm going to have to put it on your medical record' Zoe tells her.

'Please don't' Sam replied.

'I have to, you do I do Sam I'm sorry' Zoe told her.

'Well if you do, please don't put what for. I really don't want Tom to know' Sam tells her

'Okay, I won't put what you were treated for, just that you were treated, that okay?' Zoe asks. Sam nods.

'I really can't work knowing that she's in the same work place. Can't you have a word with Ash? About getting her transferred. I just can't work without feeling so angry' Sam tells her.

'I'll have a word with Ash, but I'm not promising' Zoe tells her just as the door opened and it revealed Fletch

'Sorry to interrupt ladies but Sam, Adam's here and well I think you should see for yourself' Fletch tells her, Sam shoots to her feet.

'Great, Adam knows about Amanda being admitted and I bet he's gone and given her a piece of his mind, this is all I need' Sam sighed.

As they left the room and true to Fletch's word they could hear Adam shouting that it had brought the entire ED team to a stand still, noticing this. Zoe decided she better intervene, she quickly returned with Adam and she could notice that everyone was staring at him

'Haven't you all got jobs to be doing!' Zoe barked at them, and they soon got back to they're work.

'I'm sorry Sam, for turning up here. I just wanted to let her know what a selfish cow she is...' Adam says.

'I know Adam, I understand, I'd of done exactly the same' Sam tells him.

'Sam, when you have a second, I need to y'know' Zoe tells her. Sam nods as she hugs her brother. Adam soon breaks apart

'So when did you and your boss suddenly become so friendly?' he asked.

'She's just helping me with something that's all' Sam tells him, after Adam calms down, he goes to meet they're gran parents that have picked him up. Sam quickly heads to the staff room to collect something from her locker, when she notices a sticky note in Zoe's hand writing.

**If you ever need to talk to someone, scream, shout, rant or whatever or just someone who will listen that isn't Tom, you know where to find me. Sam you'll get through this, you will get through this. Don't let this shit knock you down, your one of my best doctors. You have my number**

**x**

Sam took the sticky note from her locker and placed in her pocket, and got on with the day ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**25 To Life **

**I recommend you listen to 25 to life by Eminem, as that song explains Sam's anger towards her mother. Listen to it.**

Sam was on her break, she decided to head up to AAU to finally pay her mother a visit, she took a deep breath in as she headed to the lift as the doors closed of the lift, and Sam was left with her thoughts, was this right thing to do? She knew she had to get it over and done with. But would she want to see her after Adam gave her an ear lashing? Before Sam was prepared for what she was going to do, the lift pinged and she was on AAU, she got out of the lift and headed to the nearest desk.

'Doctor Nicholls from the ED, I'm looking for a patient. Amanda Nicholls' Sam told the nurse at the desk. 'She's bed four, near the end' the nurse replied. 'Thanks' Sam replied and she headed in the direction of the ward. She soon made it and could see her mother on the bed. Sam coughed slightly which got Amanda's attention.

'Samantha is that you sweetheart?' Amanda asked.

'Don't you dare call me that' Sam couldn't stop herself.

'I'm sorry, I'm just surprised that you've came to see me' Amanda Says

'I only came because you kept bugging my colleagues to see me. What do you want?' Sam asks.

'I need to tell you about your father...' Amanda begins

'Go on I'm listening.' Sam says.

'He's in prison' Amanda tells her

'Is that it? Is that all you wanted to tell me? I don't care if he's in prison. I disowned the both of you twelve years ago when you both left! You both stopped being parents when you left us!' Sam raised her voice.

'I'm sorry, I should never have left you or Adam' Amanda tells her

'Yeah well you did, and you've got some nerve turning up to the place I work close to deaths door! Twelve years, twelve whole years! Me and Adam have managed quiet well without both of you! And you know what? You dying is because of karma, your getting punished for leaving us! Don't expect me to be back because I won't. It was nice knowing you' Sam finished before she walked off away from the ward.

'Doctor Nicholls. Amanda doesn't have long left,' the nurse told her

'Yeah? Well tell someone who gives a damn, because I don't' Sam snapped before pressing the lift for the ED. She was breathing deeply the anger inside fizzling out, being replaced by tears. When the lift pinged for the ED, Sam wiped her eyes before anyone noticed she had been crying

'Sam, there you are we could've done with your help in rhesus...' Fletch said but he noticed the tear marks on Sam's face.

'Sam what's wrong?' he asked her concerned.

'nothing, leave me alone!' Sam snapped

'Sorry I asked' Fletch tutted as he walked away. Leaving Sam there on her own.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam headed to the toilets shortly later, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and the tear marks were still obvious. She splashed her face with water hoping to remove traces of tears when the toilet door opened and it revealed Zoe. 'Sam, I've been looking for you, AAU rang and told me about what happened upstairs, why didn't you say you were planning on visiting her?' Zoe asks.

'I don't know. It was a rash decision' Sam mutters. 'Did it help at all?' she asked. 'No, if anything it just made things a whole lot harder. 'Sam mutters. 'Sam it'll be okay, 'Zoe tells her.

'It won't. I want to do it again...' Sam admits. 'Sam you can do this. Resist the urge.' Zoe tells her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 'I can't its too strong...' Sam mutters.

'Sam snap out of it, you are a brilliant doctor, you will get through this. What's happening to the strong, fearless doctor that I know? The doctor that isn't afraid of anything. Where is she? Because the person in front of me is not who I know. You can do this, if I get a block of ice do you think that'll help?' Zoe asked.

'I can try... .' Sam mutters. 'Okay.' Zoe tells her and they both leave the toilets. They soon see Tom he spots the tear marks. 'Sam, hey what's wrong?' he asked concern thick in his voice.

'I went to visit her.' Sam muttered.

'Your mother?' Tom asked. Sam nodded.

'I wish I hadn't its just made things harder.' Sam mumbles.

'Hey it's okay.' Tom tells her, giving her a hug because he can tell she needs it.

Sam pulls away quickly. 'I'll leave you with Tom for now, but if you need me. You know where I am' Zoe tells her, walking away.

'Thanks, you know for everything' Zoe nodded leaving Tom to confusion.

'Have I recently sustained a head injury, since when did you two become close' Tom says.

'Wouldn't you like to know' Sam says,

'I would like to know.' Tom nods in agreement.

'Well that tale is for another day.' Sam tells him, he gives her a hug again, this time she doesn't pull away, she needs him more than ever right now to be there for her. She buries her head into his chest and begins to sob quietly which doesn't go un noticed by Tom as he wipes away her tears with his thumb

'Its all going to be okay, okay?' he tells her. He feels her nod in his chest. As he tightens his grip.


	25. Chapter 25

They soon headed home after they're shifts as Tom headed to make himself and Sam some dinner. He left her with her thoughts. It was the first time she'd ever cried in front of him, he hadn't said anything, and she hoped he'd forgotten about it. As she heard Tom downstairs. She turned on the laptop, her mother's words still ringing in her ears about her father.

She was curious to know what he was in prison for, not that she intended on visiting him, she wanted nothing to do with him, but curiosity got the better of her as she waited for the internet browser loaded up, and clicked on a search engine and she typed in her fathers name into the engine, she was not at all expecting what was going to come up in the search results

**PURE EVIL**

Benjamin Nicholls has been given a life sentence with a minimum term of 30 years behind bars after being convicted of more than 8 sexual assaults, rape, and even murder of three women.

A court heard how Mr Nicholls, preyed on his victims, taking pictures and even videoing some of his assaults, he will be on the sex offences register for life. And he must serve at least 15 years before he can even be considered for parole

Sam felt bile fill her throat, she couldn't read anymore. She closed the laptop screen down. Before she could feel tears filling her eyes once more. When the door opened and it revealed Tom.

'Hey,' he said looking at her.

'I know, what my fathers in prison for...' Sam tells him.

'Your fathers in prison?' Tom asked. Sam nodded

'He's in for life, I feel sick for what he's done' Sam says. Before showing Tom the article. She watches him read it before he gasps just like she had.

'Sam I don't know what too...' he began.

'Tom you don't have to say anything. It's not like he's been present in my life anyway. All I wanted to know was, what he was inside for, now I know' Sam tells him, tears burning her eyes Tom noticed this.

'Hey its okay' he tried soothing her.

'How is it okay? My fathers a rapist Tom' Sam said.

'I know its bad but it'll be okay' he tells her.

'I wish I'd never looked him up now, but I was curious to know what he was inside for, how was I to know I was going to find that' Sam tells him.

'I know, but you are his daughter, and despite what he's done I'm sure he'll be pretty proud of you for what you have achieved with your life' Tom tells her. Sam rolls her eyes.

'You've been having a rough time of late, is everything okay?' Tom asked. Sam nodded. 'I'm fine' she tells him. Tom rolled his eyes.

'Really Tom, I'm fine.' Sam tells him,

'Okay, I believe you' he tells her,


	26. Chapter 26

Tom was awoken from his sleep by the sound of what sounded like sobbing, he opened one eye and noticed that Sam was sobbing quietly into the pillow, he sighed before he wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her into him, and he kissed her forehead. 'Hey,' he tried to soothe her. As Sam cried into his chest, he could feel tears himself forming in his eyes, this was not like Sam at all. It wasn't like her to be emotional. Something was eating away at her. He knew that but he wished. That she'd let him in, instead of pushing him away like she had been doing

Eventually though, her tears finally stopped. But her head remained on his chest, as Tom tightened his grip she moved up to face him. 'I'm sorry Tom' she whispered. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you'd talk to me.' He said.

'Tom.' Sam began

'Yeah what is it sweetie?' he replied.

'I'm sorry' Sam told him

'Sorry for what sweetie?' he asked her.

'For letting you get tangled up in my problems' she said

'Hey there is nothing you should be sorry for. We're together. You face problems I face them too. We're in this together' he said.

'But you deserve better...' she told him.

'Samantha Nicholls don't you ever say that again I love you. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. And I hope you know you won't be getting rid of me that easily. So don't you ever say anything like that again. Okay?' Tom told her. She nodded as she placed a kiss to his lips. It was then Tom saw the scars on her arms.

'Sam.' He said. She looked at him, and his expression before realising what he'd seen and she quickly pulled her sleeve down.

'What are those scars from?' he asked.

'There just old scars' Sam told him.

'Sam there not old, they're recent, have you been... Have you been harming yourself?' he asked her bluntly.

Sam knew it was wrong for her to deny it, but he'd seen the scars. So why did she feel like it didn't matter?

'Sam.' He said her name again.

Before slowly nodding.

'How long?' he asked her.

'Not long. Just a few times. You're not angry with me are you?' she asked.

'No, of course I'm not angry, I'm just sad that you didn't come to me. I knew something was eating you up inside so I thought I'd leave you be and let you come and tell me in your own time' he said.

'Tom, I promise you it was the last time. I won't do it again' Sam told him.

'Pinky promise?' he said

'Pinky promise' and with that Tom smiled as he pulled her back into his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**-The Next Morning-**

Tom's hand searched under the covers for Sam's but when all he could feel were cold sheets, his eyes shot open at once and it was then he noticed the note on the side telling him that she'd gone for a run, and would be back later. He sighed. He knew Sam took to running to help her deal with whatever was bothering her. He got up and got changed, once changed he headed into the bathroom. He knew that Sam would not appreciate him doing this. But he was simply doing this as a caution. He headed over to the bathroom cabinet and opened it, taking out the packet of razors that sat on the third shelf, until he no longer felt that anything sharp would not bring on temptation. He was going to hide her razors. Giving her one when she requested them and he would ask for it back after use. He then hid the razors somewhere where he knew Sam wouldn't be able to find, but he would. Then he headed downstairs and did the same with any scissors that maybe around, and the sharp kitchen knives too. After he did this, he decided to make breakfast for when Sam returned from her run, because he knew she ran until hunger got the better of her. So that's what he did, around half an hour later he heard the door unlocking and Sam appeared fresh from her run. 'Good run?' he asked.

Sam nodded. 'Yeah, I think I needed it' Sam replied taking the orange juice carton out of the fridge and took off the top, and drank deeply from it. 'Someone's thirsty' he noted. 'Yeah. Long run, Mmh breakfast' she said noticing the food that Tom had made.

'You going to eat?' he asked her shortly later. 'I will when I've showered.' Sam told him and she disappeared from sight. He soon heard the bathroom door close and he sighed. Kind of praying that Sam wouldn't notice he'd hidden her razors. But it seemed Sam had noticed

'Tom!' Sam very much shouted

'Yes?' Tom asked.

'Have you hidden my razors?' she asked.

'No, of course not' Tom said quickly

'Are you sure because I'm almost sure I left them in the cabinet last time I used them...' Sam called back.

'Nope, haven't seen them' he said quickly.

'Hm, must've ran out already, suppose that means I've got a run to the shops to do' Sam said

'No, you don't have to do that' Tom said quickly.

'Tom do you know where they are?' she asked him.

'Why would I know where they are?' Tom said.

'Your reaction for one, when I asked about them and said I'd go to the shops and buy some more' Sam says.

'Okay fine. I admit I've hidden them' Tom confessed.

'Why Tom? Why?' Sam asked a little hint of anger in her voice.

'Because I don't want you to have temptation to y'know' he admitted.

'Was me pinkie promising you not enough?' Sam said. She sounded as if Tom had insulted her.

'Sam… I didn't mean it like that.. .' Tom told her

'Then what exactly did you mean? Because from where I'm standing from you obviously don't trust me' Sam says,

'I do trust you' Tom told her.

'Why hide them, then Tom' Sam asked

'If I give you one, will you forgive me? But I want it back afterwards' he said. He couldn't see through the bathroom door but Sam rolled her eyes.

'Sam?' he said.

'Fine, I'll have one' she told him.

'I'll get it back afterwards?' he pushed.

'Yes you'll bloody get it back now give me it. The doors unlocked by the way' Sam told him. Tom nodded and headed to where he'd hidden the razors he quickly returned and opened the bathroom door and headed over to the shower and handed Sam the razor.

'When you get out, I'll be by the door waiting' Tom tells her

Sam rolled her eyes

'Sam' he said

'Fine, okay have it your way' Sam tells him, and with that Tom leaves to let her shower in peace. He closes the door, he can tell. He may have won now but this argument was not over.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay I think its time for some shoutouts.

1st Shoutout To 'cenalover' for always reviewing every chapter! Big Thanks

2nd Shoutout To 'rivernymph99' – Again for always reading and reviewing every chapter. Thank you.

X

Sam groaned slightly as the warm water began to run out and she turned off the shower wrapping the towel around her frame. She could hear Tom's footsteps outside the bathroom, she sighed again. Before picking up her running suit that was currently on the floor and she exited the bathroom, Tom held his hand out clearly waiting for the razor back, she rolled her eyes again, before handing it to him. 'Thank you' Tom said as she gave it him. 'This isn't going to happen every time I shower is it?' Sam asked raising an eyebrow

'No, it's only until I know there's no longer a feeling of temptation. I hope you know I'm only doing this because I care.' Tom tells her. Sam rolls her eyes before getting dry and changed.

Thirty minutes later they both leave for work in silence but a comfortable silence, they both head to get changed into they're scrubs but Zoe stopped Sam in her tracks. 'Sam, a word. My office' Zoe told her. Sam rolled her eyes before nodding, she changed quickly she watched as Tom headed off to start his day, she however headed up the stairs and knocked on Zoe's door.

'Come in' She heard her voice, Sam opened the door and closed it behind her.

'You wanted to see me' Sam says.

'Yes actually Sam I did. Firstly I wanted to ask if everythings okay between you and Tom because you both seem off with each other. Secondly do you remember treating Christopher Jenkins?' Zoe asked. Sam shook her head.

'Well he's made a complaint against you, something about your professionalism' Zoe tells her,

'Great that's all I need,' Sam sighs.

'Is everything okay?' Zoe asked. Sam knew that this was Zoe asking as a friend not as her boss.

'Me and Tom are barely on speaking terms at the minute, everything's just going wrong right now. ' Sam tells her.

'And when did things start going pair shape?' Zoe asked.

'First my mother, and then the CPS dropping Adam's court case…' Sam trailed off

'Its not going to court?' Zoe asked she saw Sam shake her head.

'Not enough evidence apparently' Sam says

'But I saw Adam with my own eyes, he was beaten to a pulp' Zoe says.

'I know but there's nothing we can do, and would you believe all charges are being dropped too..' Sam tells her

'That's….not on' was all Zoe could manage

'I know.' Sam nods in agreement.

'So tell me about Tom.' Zoe says.

'He found out about me you know…' Sam says.

'Oh right how did he take it?' Zoe asked.

'He said he wasn't angry, just upset that I didn't go to him. And you know what he did this morning. He hid my razors, saying he was only doing it as caution so there's no temptation' Sam says.

'He's only doing that because he cares Sam, you know that' Zoe tells her.

'not you as well' Sam rolled her eyes.

'Its true, I can bet if he had the chance to take a bullet for you. He would' Zoe tells her

'Don't be serious' Sam said.

'It's true. Look I'm sure you and Tom can get things back on track. You just have to talk to each other.' Zoe tells her. Sam rolled her eyes

'Oh and Sam?' Zoe says as she goes to leave.

'Yeah?' Sam said.

'Try and stay out of trouble. Don't go around to Christopher's to apologise let me sort it out' Zoe tells her

'Fine' Sam says and she leaves.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know there hasn't been much romance lately in the last few chapters but the spark is back in this chapter. Also this is left on a cliff hanger.**

It was the end of Sam's shift her thoughts running wild inside her mind once again. She sighed. Things weren't going great at all. And it seemed her relationship with Tom was taking the full force of it. She didn't want things to end.

But the spark had faded between them. And she wanted to bring it back. As she changed from her scrubs once more into her normal clothes, she left the ED, and got into her car driving back from work. She had barely seen Tom all shift, they were living together yet they were becoming more like strangers every second.

As she rummaged for her keys she unlocked the door, and the first thing that hit her. Was the smell of food coming from the kitchen. She saw Tom pop his head around the kitchen door wearing his apron

'Sam, please take a seat. Food will be with you shortly' Tom says and Sam obeys his order taking off her jacket and shoes, she heads into the living room and finds a table with two candles lit, two glasses beside the candles along with plates and knives and forks.

Tom soon appeared and he sat down opposite Sam.

'So Tom what's brought this on' Sam asks.

'Us, becoming apart. Sam I want the spark back between us.' Tom said honestly.

'I know, I want it too' Sam admitted. As she took a bite of food. Little was she aware Tom had something up his sleeve.

As they ate in silence. 'Tom I know things haven't been great between us lately, and I'm sorry about that but I need to know do you still love me?' She asked.

'Sam Nicholls you don't half ask some silly things of course I still love you which is why I've booked us a weeks holiday, Las Vegas. I want us to get away for a week just you and me. Time together' he said.

'I would love to. I need a break' Sam admits.

'So do I' Tom says and he smiles.

When they have finished at the table, Tom leans over and kisses her softly which the kiss is returned by Sam. She smiles. They were back on track. But Tom had one last thing up his sleeve

Tom takes a deep breath its now or never.

'Sam close your eyes, and hold out your hand' Tom tells her. Sam hesitates at first before closing her eyes.

Tom takes out the box from his pocket and places it inside Sam's outstretched hand. Before he gets up and down onto one knee.

'Can I open my eyes now?' Sam says.

'Yes' Tom replies. Sam opens her eyes, she gasps when she sees Tom down on one knee

'Sam Nicholls, will you marry me…..'


	30. Chapter 30

Silence

1 Minute went by

Then two.

Tom could feel his heart racing in his ears, before he was about to speak. Sam stopped him.

'Yes I will marry you' Sam tells him

'Oh thank heavens for that! You had me going there' Tom said as he opened the box and took out the ring, slipping it onto Sam's finger. It was then she pulled him closer for the first time in weeks. She craved his touch, she wanted to be back in his arms. The kisses became more heated and it wasn't long before they headed upstairs to the bedroom. Tom kicked the door shut with his foot. The rest is a night's tale.

The following morning Sam awoke to find herself tangled in Tom's arms. When suddenly she felt the urge to be sick. She tried to wiggle free from Tom's hold which he dropped at once and opened his eyes.

'Sam?' he said as she dashed from the bathroom, hand clamed over her mouth. She felt awful before she vomited into the sink by the bathroom. Tom held her hair back. He rubbed her back. Before he was sure she was finished.

'Tom, what's the date?' Sam asked him quickly.

'Why?' he asked.

'Just answer the bloody question' she said.

'Erm fourth of October, why' Tom asked.

'Shit. I'm late.' Was Sam's reply, Tom raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sam looked at him rolling her eyes.

'Tom. My periods late.' She said making it easier for him.

'You think you're…' Tom stopped in his tracks unable to finish his sentence

'I don't know for sure. I mean it could just be high stress levels but my period was due more than a week ago.' Sam says

'What shall we do?' Tom asked.

'Firstly we get a test. And then whatever the result is. We'll talk about it.' Sam tells him.

'Okay, but if it is positive would you keep it?' Tom asks.

Sam gives a jerk of head.

'I'm not sure.' She admits.

'Well we won't know for sure until we get a test. We're due in work in the next half and hour. We can stop at the local pharmacy and when you've done the test come and find me at work' Tom says.

'Okay' Sam agrees.

For once in her life. Sam has never felt more terrified.


	31. Chapter 31

Sam made a pit stop in the toilets the first chance she got to have a minute alone before she pulled out the box from her scrub and headed into the cubicle locking the door as she did so before she opened the slim box that she had in her hand.

Hair on the back of her neck stood up as she took in the word 'Pregnancy test' in big letters on the box before she took out the slim white stick before reading the instructions, it would give her a result in 4 minutes.

Four minutes that she really didn't have time to spare. But whatever, after peeing on the stick, she flushed the toilet left the cubicle she placed the stick on the top of the sink and waited. Her thoughts running wild. Did she want it to be positive? She wasn't sure.

Four minutes seemed like four hours, before they were finally up, she took a deep breath in, before picking up the stick to see the result.

'Positive' she muttered to herself. Oh god. The result she was dreading. She wasn't sure if Tom wanted this. As she placed the stick into her scrub top and left the toilets, she could see Tom exiting a cubicle.

'Tom' she called his name he stopped what he was doing. When he saw her and she walked over to him.

'So have you done it?' he whispered.

'Yes, 'Sam whispered back.

'And?' he whispered

'Negative' she lied through her teeth.

The look of disappointment on his face was awful. She felt like she'd been kicked in the teeth. He was her fiancé for Christ sake and here she was lying to him over a bloody pregnancy result.

Maybe when she got her head around it. She'd tell him the truth. But her worst fear of becoming pregnant had become a reality and she was exactly sure how she felt about it. She knew Tom wanted kids. But did she feel the same way?.

As she got on with the day ahead, she gave no more thought about the little one that was slowly growing inside of her. She wanted to know how far along she was gone, maybe she could ask Zoe if she could arrange a scan? Someone to talk her options over with?.

She could feel tears threatening to fall. She didn't know what to do with herself. Whether to tell Tom that actually she'd lied about being pregnant. Why was life always so bloody complicated?.

None the less when Sam managed to catch a break she headed up stairs to Zoe's office and knocked on.

'Come in' Zoe's voice rang and Sam opened the door before closing it behind her.

'Sam, what do I owe this pleasure..' Zoe stated before she looked at the young doctors appearance. She could tell Sam was fighting back tears. Anything work related went out the window

'Sam, what's wrong..' Zoe asked.

'I'm pregnant..' Sam muttered. Tears still threatening to fall

'That's great news! Does Tom know?' Zoe asked

'No, I lied to him about the result of the test. I told him it was negative..' Sam admitted.

'Sam, why would you do that?' Zoe asked

'Because I need to know how far gone I am. If there's still a chance I could..' Sam stopped her sentence.

'Could have an abortion?' Zoe finished. Sam nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

I apologise if there's any spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my iPhone!

A silence fell over them nobody spoke for a few minutes. 'Would you like a scan?' Zoe asks breaking the silence that has formed between them, Sam nods. 'Please don't anyone, I don't want anyone knowing yet' Sam asks, Zoe nods in understanding

Twenty minutes later Sam found herself lying on a bed with a ultrasound scanner beside her. 'Sam if you would mind lifting your scrub top up please' Zoe asked her. Sam did what she was told. Zoe applied gel onto the sensor before she placed it on Sam's stomach

'Bloody hell that's freezing!' She said before silence fell over them again but was quickly filled by a heartbeat. Sam looked at the screen of the scanner

'How long am I gone?' Sam asked 'my best guess is about 8 weeks' Zoe said

'seriously? I only noticed my period was late the morning after Tom proposed' Sam says

'You never said! I'm happy for you, would you like a copy of the scan?' Zoe asked. Sam nodded. Zoe printed two off, one for Sam and one for Tom whenever and if Sam chose to tell him.

Sam quickly placed her scrub shirt down shortly later. "Suppose I better get back to work' Sam said getting to her feet

'Sam you know you don't have to do this alone. My offer still stands if you need to talk you where I am okay?' Zoe told her Sam nodded

'Thank you, you know for everything' Sam said before the two ladies shared what was a brief hug. Sam broke away first feeling awkward after hugging her boss

She soon left, taking the scan picture out of her scrub pocket before sighing, she had a lot of thinking to do. These next few days weren't going to be easy to say the least.


	33. Chapter 33

The rest of the day was better. And worser when Sam took her next break, she placed the scan picture into her locker door, before she closed the locker before making herself a cup of coffee, in serious need of a caffeine fix just to see her through the remainder of her shift. When the door opened and it revealed Tom.

'Hey I've been looking for you' he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Yeah sorry I just needed time to think' Sam replied

'You know it's not a bad thing I mean the negative test, we could always try again in the future when the times right' Tom says

Sam felt a lump in her throat. He really believes the lie. She swallows the lump in her throat

'Maybe' is Sam's reply

'Hey, have you been crying?' Tom asks

'No, ' is Sam's reply. She's pushing him away again

'Sam just stop' Tom said getting a little annoyed.

'Pushing me away, blocking me out. I want us back on track but we won't until you start opening up to me' Tom says making Sam feel more guilty

'I'm sorry Tom' is her reply, her voice is cracked by emotion. Before she buried her head into his chest and she began to cry.

"Hey, hey' he soothed her. He didn't like seeing Sam be emotional it broke him in half to see her this emotional.

'Tom I just want to go home' Sam tells him when her tears have finally dissolved into nothing but a few sobs

'Well shifts nearly over or I could see if I can per swayed Zoe to let us off early' Tom says 'no I'll ask her' Sam says quickly

'Ok, but we're okay yeah?' Tom asked, Sam nodded 'I'm marrying you aren't I?' Sam says. Tom nods before he kisses her cheek and leave after drinking the remainder of her coffee she left and saw Zoe looking at a patients note, Zoe put it down at once after noticing Sam's signal

'Sam' Zoe says

'I need to get rid of it Zoe' Sam whispered quietly so no one would hear

'Are you sure?' Zoe asked

'Positive. I can't carrying on lying to Tom' Sam tells her

'Well if your certain. I'll book you into a clinic' is Zoe's reply

'Okay thanks' Sam walks away before anyone asks any questions.

Her head was screaming for the abortion but she didn't have the courage to admit to herself that her heart wasn't in it.


	34. Chapter 34

Tom saw Zoe leaving her office. 'Zoe is it okay for me and Sam to finish our shifts early?' Tom asked. 'I already said to Sam that you can leave early Tom' Zoe told him. Tom rolled his eyes. Sam had made him look a complete utter idiot, he was going to wait until they got home before having words with Sam.

Forty minutes later Tom had changed from his scrubs into his normal clothes and headed home. He was unaware that Sam had gone out. Time to think about what she wanted, as he got gone he unlocked the door

'Sam are you home?' Tom called out. Nothing, he looked in the living room empty, he headed upstairs. Empty. He sighed.

Sam wasn't her usual self he knew that, it couldn't be the negative test could it? Of course he wanted it to be positive, he wanted nothing more in the world to have children with Sam.

Meanwhile across town Sam parked her car outside her grandparents house, she had a spare key and she let herself in,

'Adam' Sam called out

'Sam' Adam replied Sam followed the sound of his voice

'Hey mate' Sam said sitting down

'You okay sis?' Adam asked

'Why wouldn't I be' Sam lied through her teeth

'Your a rotten liar Sam I am your brother for Christ sake you may be able to fool Tom but you can't fool me. What's going on Sam' Adam asked

'What's Tom said to you? ' Sam asked she could feel the anger filling her skin

'He's worried about you Sam. He said you've been off with him for weeks what is it' Adam asked

'Its nothing Adam I am fine. I will be fine after I've had words with Tom anyway' Sam says

'Don't be angry with him Sam. He only cares because he loves you' Adam pointed out

'I just want to forget everything at the moment Adam. And plus I haven't seen much of you lately because I've been so busy with work' Sam says changing the conversation Adam rolled his eyes.

He wanted to help his big sister but he didn't know how.


	35. Chapter 35

I found this chapter hard to write:( but I hope you enjoy,

'HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOU MADE ME LOOK WHEN I ASKED ZOE IF WE COULD LEAVE EARLY!' Tom shouted letting his anger show

'YEAH WELL WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TALKING TO ADAM ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK, DON'T DENY IT I KNOW YOU'VE SPOKEN TO HIM MAYBE IT'S A GOOD THING THE TEST WAS NEGATIVE BECAUSE I CAN'T IMAGINE BRINGING A CHILD INTO THIS WORLD WHEN ALL WE'RE DOING RIGHT NOW IS ARUGE!' Sam shouted back

Who would want kids with you anyway!' Tom shouted. He hasn't meant for that to come out.

'What's that meant to mean! Am I not a suitable mother!' Sam asked

'Sam I didn't mean it like that' Tom told her

'What did you mean Tom' Sam asked

'I don't know. I really don't know' he admitted

'Well you obviously meant something about it otherwise you wouldn't have said it' Sam insisted

'You know what the engagement is off, it's off until you finally start talking to me! Sam look at us, we're tearing each other apart, we're falling apart. It's not how it used to be' Tom says

'Your right, we aren't right' Sam admitted.

'Just let me into that head of yours, talk to me. Please because I don't know what to do. I want us to save what we once had. I'm not giving up on us' he said

'Tom I need space' Sam's reply is, she sees a hurt expression on his face

'Your breaking up with me'?' He said

'No I just need space you still have your flat dont you. Go back there for a few days. I think we both need breathing space' she said

'No,' Tom stubbornly replied

'No, no what?' Sam asked

'No I'm not leaving' Tom said

'Fine. I will' Sam replied

'And go where?' Tom asked

'My grandparents or Zoe's' Sam replied honestly

'What is it with you two! Why is it whenever you have a problem it's Zoe you go to! What has she got that I haven't?!' Tom demanded

'She listens' Sam replied

'What and I don't? I can't because you won't talk to me instead you push me away and I'm sick of it Sam!' Tom shouts

It was then Sam's hand collided with Tom's face, she slapped him across the face. Tom stood back in shock a hand went to his cheek.

'Tom I -' Sam began

'No Sam I don't want to hear it' Tom says grabbing his coat and car keys. Before he left slamming the front door behind him

What had she done?

'


	36. Chapter 36

Tom didn't know where he was driving, just that he needed to drive as far as possible. As he drove he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his cheek was red, he also noticed Sam's slap had left finger prints on his cheek, he knew he couldn't go to work in case anyone saw his cheek, he pulled up in the middle of no where and sat and began to think.

Meanwhile across town Sam slumped down by the front door in tears what had she done, she'd slapped Tom why would she do that. She didn't blame him if he didn't come home tonight infact she didn't blame him if he didn't return at all.

After a lot of thinking Tom chose to spend the night in the on call room at work at least that would give him time to think, and time to take in the events that had happened so he turned on the engine and drove back into Holby, hoping that even know it was night shift the ED wasn't too busy so he could slip in and spend the night in the on call room.

When he made it back into town and near the ed, he cut the ignition of the car and he got out pulling up his hood over his head he hoped nobody would notice him, surprisingly the ed was rather quiet so he was able to sneak into the on call room and he closed the door behind him, locking the door as he did so before he took off his jacket and put it on the chair and just lauded down on the bed.

'Hi this is Tom Kent sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and ill get back to you as soon as I can' Toms voice echoed into Sam's ears

'Tom it's me I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but at lest let me know f your coming home tonight or if your okay, I'm really sorry I know you probably won't believe me, but really I am and i honestly don't know what came over me I'm sorry just call me'

Sam finished before she hung up wiping away the tears that had fallen it was going to be a long night. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep as she'd be up half the night hoping and wanting Tom to walk back through the door she wanted nothing more than to have him here but she'd driven him away and she had nobody to blame but herself for the mess that had been caused.

Meanwhile in the on call room Tom had just finished listening to Sam's voice mail. He could hear that she regretted slapping him but he wasn't going to go back, well certainly not tonight so he typed out a new message

To Sam

You wanted space guess what you've got it. I won't be coming home tonight actually I'm not sure when and if I'm coming home. I don't know if we can get passed this,

Before Tom hit send and he placed his phone down on the table beside the bed, he stripped down from his clothes and got under the covers waiting for sleep to over come him.

Meanwhile Sam heard a buzz and saw that it was a message from Tom, she read it once. Maybe twice, before she placed her phone down. Broke down in tears.

After a while she picked up her phone and rang Zoe it took a few rings before Zoe answered

'Sam?' Zoe asked

'Zoe, I've done something terrible, I've lost him' Sam said

'Hang on, you on about Tom?' Zoe asked

'Yes' Sam replied

'Okay I'm coming over, and you can tell me all about it' Zoe replied

'Thank you' Sam hung up and began waiting.


	37. Chapter 37

It seems I can't sleep so here's the next chapter.

Tom tossed and turned but he wasn't getting any closer to sleep so he gave up in the end knowing that it was pointless, he stared at the celling above him, he looked to his side and the empty side where Sam should be sleeping beside him but she wasn't, he couldn't remember the last time he wasn't sleeping beside her it had been. that long that he actually couldn't remember.

He turned and picked up his phone that was sat on the table, he had a look through his pictures, he could feel tears forming in his eyes as he looked through them, happier times with Sam, it pained him to look through those, things were going great so why had it had to come crashing down beside them? He sighed again before he placed it back down and once again tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile across town Sam was nursing a cup of coffee. Zoe hasn't long left, it had been more an a hour since she had gone leaving Sam on her own. She had offered to stay but Sam had insisted that she was going to be fine,

after drinking the last bit of coffee she headed back upstairs and slipped under the covers hoping to fall asleep quickly but she knew it would be no use,

Ether Sam was slowly asleep or she was imagining things but she was almost positive that she heard the front door unlocking was it Tom returning? She hoped to god that it was, as the footsteps became closer to the bedroom Sam placed the lamp on as the door opened and it was indeed Tom.

'Didnt think you would still be up' Tom admitted. 'Yeah well I couldn't sleep' Sam admitted. 'Nether could I' Tom admitted.

'Sooo' Sam began unsure what this meant, unsure whether Tom coming back was him forgiving her or not. None the less Tom stripped down from his clothes and slipped into the covers beside her without another word.

'Tom' Sam said his name

'Yes?' He replied

'You know I'm sorry don't you' Sam told him

' I know' he replied, 'it's late we both have work in the morning' Tom added. Sam wasn't sure whether that was an excuse so that the conversation was over and he didn't want to talk to her any further or he was just pointing out a fact

None the less after Sam turned off the lamp she sighed to herself as Tom turned away from her as he tried to go to sleep. She was going to try something. Snuggle her way into toms arms, she knew that if he opened them he wasn't still angry with her.

She tried. And failed. Tom's arms refused to open, which told Sam. She wasn't forgiven, not yet anyway. They both fell asleep quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

-The Next Morning-

Tom awoke first after what seemed like a few hours since he nodded off, he grabbed his dressing gown and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind him, it was then in the day light that he saw the full extend of his cheek. The finger prints were still present, his cheek was completely swollen, slightly bruised to be fair. It actually surprised Tom completely, Sam had only slapped him once.

She hadn't even used that much force so he didn't understand why it was as swollen as it was. He was dreading work, because he knew people would ask about the finger prints. And also he knew that he and Sam would have to act completely normal around each other, this very thought made Tom's stomach turn, he remembered the very small conversation that they had the night before when he had returned.

It was very little indeed. As he placed his hand over his cheek once more. Letting out a deep sigh before he showered. Thirty minutes later Tom made himself a cup of coffee, he hadn't noticed that Sam had walked into the room, guilt washed over her as she saw his cheek. How swollen it was because of her. 'Do you want one?' he asked pointing to the kettle. Well what a conversation starter. He thought. 'No thanks.' Sam replied. 'Okay. 'Tom nodded simply, his tone wasn't his usual tone. It was just blunt no emotion

'Tom, we need to talk.' Sam began, 'Oh you think?' he replied. He hadn't meant for his tone to be as harsh as it was. 'I'm sorry..' Sam told him. 'Sam, you hit me, that. That crossed a line' Tom exclaimed, before continuing. 'I take it you've seen your handy work' he said pointing to his cheek. He wasn't intending on rubbing the salt into the wound or make Sam feel even guiltier than she did.

'Tom I feel awful for what I did' Sam told him

'Yeah, you should be. And now we're going to go to work and act like everything's okay. I don't think I can do that. I can't stomach the thought of pretending everything's fine and dandy when it really isn't' Tom says.

'You're not going to say anything are you?' Sam asked. She really didn't want her colleagues knowing.

'You would just love that wouldn't you' Tom said

'No Tom I wouldn't actually. But I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me. Name it. I'll do it. Please Tom. I need you, I can't do this on my own. I'm scared.' Sam tells him.

The last bit caught Tom's attention.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Tom, the test… it wasn't negative...' Sam confessed.

'You're Pregnant?' he asked. Sam nodded.

'Oh well, this, this changes everything. Why did you lie about the result' Tom says.

'Because I was scared. 'Sam admits.

'And that's a lameful excuse' Tom says.

'No, really Tom I'm absolutely terrified' Sam tells him.

'You know I always wanted kids with you' Tom tells her.

'We still can. Tom, this doesn't have to change, we can' Sam tells him.

'But things have changed Sam, you hit me' Tom reminded her.

'I know and I'm sorry, but really Tom I need you.' Sam tells him.

'I'm not sure anymore' Tom tells her.

'Sure of what?' Sam asks.

'Whether I even want this baby. How do I even know if you're not lying to me again' Tom asked.

'I had a scan. I'm eight weeks gone Tom. 'Sam said before she disappeared but quickly returned with the scan that Zoe had printed for him.

'Look Tom. 'She said giving him the scan Tom took it and he looked at it. Saying nothing.


	39. Chapter 39

Tom looked at the scan that he was holding in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he had been holding the scan for, until Sam coughed slightly which brought Tom out of his day dream. 'Well say something' Sam said bringing Tom back to his thoughts. 'What do you want me to say Sam?' Tom asked. ' I don't want you to say anything I just want to know how you feel, this is your baby Tom' Sam said 'no, no it's not' Tom said. 'It can't be' he added 'what are you saying Tom?' Sam asked

'We've barely been imitate for weeks Sam and you say your eight weeks gone the last time we.. We slept together was more than eight weeks ago' Tom said

'Tom what are you saying? You think I've cheated on you?' Sam asked raising her eyebrows

'All I know Is this baby can't possibility be mine' Tom said putting the scan down, and he left to fetch his jacket without another word. Leaving Sam with her thoughts, disbelief washing over her.

Half an hour later they both left for work in a defeating silence, she couldn't actually believe Tom would think she had been unfaithful, she wanted to prove to him that it was his child she was carrying but even if she could prove it would he believe her?

As she changed from her normal clothes into her scrubs, she closed her locker and left her problems away from work,

Bringing them into work wasn't going to do them any favours, it was going to be a long day. A very long day in deed.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Sorry for not updating lately but I've been ill lately and I've had a bit of writers block, and I haven't felt the need to write anything so I apologise but I would like to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites as always you guys make my day, enough of my rambling here is the chapter, enjoy!

~Two Days Later-

Sixty seconds turn in a minute, a minute turns into an hour and an hour turns into a day but when your relationship is hanging by a thread, what are you supposed to do? When you've been accused of being unfaithful and you know that you haven't, but all you want to do is prove your innocence but you just don't know how.

Sam had never felt so unsure of herself, Tom had barely said two words to her over the last two days and the lack of conversation was slowly driving her insane, she could understand why Tom wasn't his normal self, but this growing silence wasn't helping matters, she just wanted him to talk to her, tell her what was going on inside that head of his, but he went along with hardly speaking to her unless it work related that was as far as the conversation went,

'Tom this has got to stop' Sam said one afternoon. 'What's got to stop?' He asked 'this, you barely not talking to me unless its work related, you keep saying you want us back on track yet you've barely said two words to me, how are we meant to sort through our problems' Sam tells him

'What do you want me to say Sam?' Tom asks

'I don't want you to say anything I won't force you to say anything i just need to know where I stand Tom, do you want us to work?' Sam asked

Tom sighed. 'The thing is, I'm not sure we can work through them. Maybe we should just call it quits now before someone gets hurt' Tom explains.

'No Tom I remember you telling me that you weren't going to give up on us so easily I remember you saying that I won't get rid of you that easily so what, that doesn't matter anymore?' She asked him

'Sam I do want us to work through our problems but I just don't see how when every conversation we have turns into an argument' Tom says

'What about relationship counselling' Sam suggested

Tom looked at her as if she gone mad.

'You serious?' He said, Sam nodded 'never been more serious' she said. '

'Fine, one condition' he said

'Anything you want' Sam said

'When the baby's born, I want a DNA test if its not mine then I'm long gone' Tom stats a fact

'Okay and if it proves you are the dad?' Sam asked

'Then I will be the father the child needs but that's if it's mine ' he warned.

'Okay' Sam nods, she's glad at last that finally Tom is making a conversation with her that's longer then two words,

She wasn't happy with the DNA test but if that's the way that Tom wanted things she wasn't going to object.


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry for the late update! Unable to sleep, and well I'm still ill :( but anyway please enjoy oh and there's some lyrics in this chapter too.

Your blazing sun turned into long cold sweats after all you've done , I'm not over you yet I know your heart is out the door. Let me grab my feelings from the floor, everything said ill get over you yet I'm just playing

Sam and Tom were sat outside they're counsellors office, both of them or mainly Tom couldn't believe they were actually sat here, he was surprised that Sam had even suggested this and he knew for a fact that Sam was the last person to ever talk to a counsellor, she must really want them to sort things out,

Used to love the sight of you, now I can't stand the sight of you,

Sam looked at him and to her surprise Tom looked back at her, he barely looked at her anymore. And even more to her surprise Tom took her hand into his and he gave it a squeeze, another thing he hasn't done in weeks,

'Sam' Tom said her name. 'Tom' she replied. 'Lets not do this' he said, 'do what?' Sam asked. 'This counselling session, you and I both know talking to a shrink isn't going to help, and another thing you're probably the last person I know who would talk to a counsellor' Tom says

'Tom, what else are we going to do?' Sam asks

'If this going to a counsellor is because of you slapping me I don't care I forgive you' Tom says.

'Really?' She asked

'I think we're about even on that score hitting each other remember when we fought over the diazepam?' Tom said

'Yeah I remember' Sam nods

'You forgave me, so it's only fair I forgive you too' Tom says,

'Right, now you've lost me Tom, first you're barely speaking to me, now this what am I supposed to think?' Sam asks

'Youre supposed to think that I've finally came to my senses' Tom half smiles

'Came to your senses?' Sam raises an eyebrow.

'I know that baby your carrying is mine' Tom says

'You believe me?' Sam asks Tom nods 'thinking about it, doing the math 8 weeks ago we went to Thorpe park that morning in the shower' Tom remembers

Sam sighs with relief. 'And I've been a total arsehole lately I know I should have never spoke to Adam about you and I'm sorry I went behind your back' Tom says

'And I'm sorry for lying about the test result' Sam says

'Now that's done with can we go home and just be us again' Tom asks

Sam nods 'defiantly' and they both leave, heading home for the first time in a while. Hand in hand.


	42. Chapter 42

-three months later. Sam is twelve weeks pregnant, quite a sad chapter by the way -

It was the day Tom was looking forward to. It was the day of Sam's twelve scan, and they both couldn't contain they're excitement they had both agreed to tell colleagues and family and friends after the scan, Sam's appointment was early in the morning just before they're shift. Sam was more excited about seeing her little miracle again is what she had nicknamed it.

The little miracle that had brought herself and Tom back on track as they left for the scan. 'So Tom you excited?' Sam asked Tom's face said it all. He nodded. They made it within a couple of minutes of they're appointment. And they waited. Tom picked up an car magazine

They were going to need a bigger car when the little one was born 'Sam Nicholls?' The midwife called out Sam's name and they both entered the room had in hand. Sam sat on the bed and pulled up her t shirt.

The midwife placed the gel on and began to move the probe around Sam's stomach. Tom was holding one of Sam's hands while they both watched the screen for they're little miracle to appear on screen

'Hang on, won't be a second' the midwife said. 'Why, what's wrong?' Tom asked 'I just need the doctor to take a look I'm sure it's nothing' the midwife said and she left. Sam and Tom looked at each other. Before the midwife retuned with the doctor

'Will someone please just tell us what's wrong with our baby' Tom asked.

'I'm so very sorry to have to say this, but I'm afraid we can't find a heartbeat' the doctor explains  
I  
'I've... I've.. I've had a miscarriage' is all Sam can say

The doctor nodded 'I'm very sorry for your loss, we will leave you both alone to have a minute' the doctor said and he and the midwife leave, Sam bursts Into tears crying Into Tom's chest, Tom is crying too.


	43. Chapter 43

Silence, as Sam wipes away the remainder of her eyes, Tom pulls her into a hug tightly, she doesn't pull away before the door opens and the doctor returns. 'Sam over the next two days you should experience some bleeding . Possible some abdominal pain but this should pass within a few days' the doctor explains.

'Thanks doctor' Sam says. 'Again I am very sorry for your loss' he said as they left. 'I really don't want to work' Tom says,

' I know but we have to' Sam says. 'Is that your coping method for everything, work' Tom asks, Sam kind of nods. But inside she doesn't want to work ether but she couldn't bare to go home and not do anything because she knows she will only end up crying. She wants to stay busy. It was her way of coping.

Tom gave her hand a squeeze. 'We will get through this you know' he said, Sam nodded before they headed to get changed to they're scrubs, only this day was going to prove extremely hard.

It was nearly lunch time and Sam had already found herself close to tears more than one occasion, she had treated a woman who had no clue she was pregnant and Sam had to break the news to her, Sam had felt her eyes fill with tears as she broke the news this was something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Fletch, he had wanted to ask, but he didn't know what to say but when he found Sam in the staff room curled up with her knees up to her chin he knew he couldn't ignore it

'Sam' Fletch said sitting down next to her. 'Is writhing alright?' He asks San shook her head. 'I just want Tom' Sam asks. 'Want me to get him' Fletch asked Sam nodded.

'Okay' Fletch said and he left just as Tom walked past. 'Fletch have you seen Sam' Tom asked

'I have actually she's in the staff room, in tears. I don't know what's wrong though' Fletch said 'I do' Tom said before he typed the code in for the door and he closed the door behind him and he sat down beside her, he pulled Sam close to him

'Hey' he soothed. 'Why us Tom. Why us' Sam said through her tears. 'You did nothing wrong Sam. This is not your fault okay listen to me' Tom said taking her hands. 'This isn't your fault okay' he told her again before Sam buried her head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

They sat there for a while, saying nothing just in silence. Before Sam pulled away from Tom. 'We better get back to work' she says with a sniffle.

'Are you sure?' Tom asked. ' we can't hide away in here forever' Sam points out. ' I know but are you sure you can get through the rest of the shift' he said. 'I guess we just have' Sam said. Tom nodded before he kissed her forehead. And they both got back to work


	44. Chapter 44

'Sam is everything okay, you've been rather distracted today anything I should know' Zoe asked, 'I had my twelve week scan today.' Sam says. 'Oh right, how did it go' Zoe asks.

'Not great they couldn't find a heartbeat' Sam says, 'oh Sam why didn't you say something and I went and gave you tat pregnancy case if I had known I would have gave it Lily' Zoe says

.Zoe it's fine' Sam says she's trying to be strong.

'Does Tom know?' Zoe asked

Sam nodded. 'He came to the scan with me. Everything was going fine as well that little miracle brought us back together . Closer even and now disaster has struck. I can't go back to barely speaking to him' Sam can feel her eyes filling with tears once again.

Zoe notices this and she hands Sam a tissue to wipe her eyes. 'Sam you and Tom will get through this but you really shouldn't blame yourself for what's happened, because it really isn't your fault okay' Zoe tells her.

'Tom keeps telling me that' Sam says 'well it's true ' Zoe told her before there's a knock on the door. 'Sorry about this Sam but we will continue this conversation shortly, come in' Zoe said and the door to her office opened.

'Sorry to interrupt but your needed in reshus' Robyn says

'okay I will be down in a minute Robyn' Zoe says hoping Robyn gets the hint to leave and she does. Zoe turns to Sam 'so where were we before Robyn interrupted ' Zoe says

'You go down to reshus. I'll wait until your finished' Sam says

'You sure?' Zoe said placing her stethoscope around her neck.

'Positive' Sam nods

'Okay' Zoe tells her

'If I'm not in your office when you get back I'm likely to ether go see a patient or I've made myself a coffee one of them two' Sam says. Zoe nods and leaves.

Sam sighs letting the breath out that she didn't even realise she was holding before she got to her feet and leave the office

She heads to make herself a coffee and meets Tom on the way. 'Hey' he said 'Hey Tom' Sam smiles slightly, 'do you want one?' Sam asks pointing to the kettle

'Please' Tom says before he creeps up behind Sam and wraps his arms around her waist, Sam couldn't remember the last time Tom had done this in the last few weeks. He placed his chin on her shoulder

'You know we can always try again when the times is right' Tom tells her. "I agree' Sam nods before the first time in a while Tom kisses her. It was short but it was enough. Sam was just glad to have Tom back.


	45. Chapter 45

It was the end of Sam's shift, she was grateful for this as this day had really proved to be a difficult one. Both Sam and Tom changed from they're scrubs and into they're normal clothes in silence. But it was a comfortable silence the first comfortable silence Sam had felt in a long time, it really seemed that although something terrible had happened it had brought them closer, and back to where they should be. Happy together, and once again Tom took Sam by surprise.

He took her hand and they walked out of the ED together. It wasn't until they were away that Tom stopped her in her tracks. 'Remember that holiday I booked for America?' Tom asked. Sam nodded. 'I think now is the perfect time to take it' he said, Sam nodded although she was doubled up with grief for they're unborn baby.

A holiday did seem the perfect thing after all she wouldn't have to worry about work for a week. As they headed home, Tom gave Sam's hand another reassuring squeeze he wanted to her to know that this was not her fault at all. That she was not to blame for what had happened to they're son or daughter.

As soon as they headed home they started to pack, Tom already had the air tickets and they got they're passports out and ready, they would be leaving tomorrow morning. So it meant an early night for the both of them.

'I'll cook tonight' Tom says, Sam raises an eyebrow. She's unsure of Tom's cookery skills.

'What' he said in a mock tone.

'You sure about cooking tonight remember what happened last time…' Sam paused before the memory hit, Toms cooking had triggered the morning sickness. She felt a tear fall down her eye and before she had chance to wipe it away Tom beat her to it.

'Hey, it's okay' he said taking her into a hug. 'Just thinking about it, makes it all real' Sam sniffles back a sob. 'I know, I remember to. How about we just order out instead' Tom suggested, Sam nodded

Tom looked around and found a take out menu and he rang the number placing they're order, Tom was told they should expect it within twenty minutes. 'Tom' Sam says.

'Yeah?' Tom asked. 'Would have you preferred a boy or a girl?' Sam asks. 'Why'd you ask?' Tom asked. 'Just curious' Sam asked. 'I would have wanted a boy but I guess every man wants a son for they're first child but I would still have loved it just as much if it had been a girl.' Tom explains,

'What about you?' he asked. 'I would've wanted a girl' Sam admits. Tom nods in understanding as much as this conversation was painful for the both of them, they found talking about it. Did help a tiny bit. Before there was a knock on the door

'That'll be the takeaway' Tom says getting to his feet, Sam watches as he goes to answer the door and pay the takeaway man Tom thanked the delivery man and he closed the door, he retuned to the living room to find a movie ready to start, along with two glasses of wine. Plates for the take away.

As Tom took the take away out of its wrappings and he placed the food onto the plates Sam pressed play on the film and they ate they're way through the food, Sam finished her glass of wine first. Then so did Tom, when they were finished eating they lay down on the sofa Sam leaning on Tom, he wrapped his arm around her back as she placed her head on his chest. She couldn't remember the last time he'd held her in the last few weeks.

As they snuggled down to watch the film. It was almost as if the difficulties they had faced lately never happened at all.


	46. Chapter 46

Sam and Tom groaned as the alarm clock went off Tom hit the button to turn it off before it ends up on the floor in broken pieces because he knows what Sam is like and anyway there was plenty of time to sleep on the plane as he gets up, throws a t shirt and some trousers on he heads down stairs to make them both a cup of coffee. He lets Sam have an extra ten minutes while he makes them both a cuppa, once he's poured the drinks he head back up stairs to wake Sam. He placed the cuppas down and slips back under the covers, he wraps his arms around her 'hey sleeping beauty it's time to awake we need to leave for the airport' Tom says. Sam groans before she snuggles into Tom he kissed her forehead before moving down to her nose before eventually he reaches her lips. He kissed her softly before he feels Sam responding before he pulls away. 'You're not asleep' he said. 'And your a tease' Sam grumbles before he laughs and heads for a shower.

Twenty minutes later he gets out the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around him and he heads to change to find Sam Already dressed.

'I'll just make sure we have everything ' she says Tom nods. Sam heads into the bathroom and pulls out a slim box and places the packet into her pocket .

If she and Tom were going to well have some fun this week. She wanted to be prepared. So she zipped her pocket with the packet in and left the bathroom just as there's a knock at the door.

'That will be the taxi waiting to take us to the airport' Tom says and with another check that they have Everything before they leave, the drive to the airport is a quick one as there is hardly any traffic around as the most of the town is likely to still be asleep.

After checking in and making it to they're flight finding they're seats they sat down and got comfortable for take off.

Sam yawned hugely and Tom nodded for her to lean on him 'Get some sleep. ' he said Sam nodded before she fell asleep, her head buried into his chest. Tom closes his eyes too. They fall asleep in each other's embrace. They're hands entwirled with each other.


	47. Chapter 47

Tom dropped his hold at once when he could feel Sam trying to get free . 'Sam?' He said before he heard running and what appeared to be a door slamming. Eventually when he got to his feet and headed over to the locked toilet he knocked on.

'Sam open the door' Tom asked 'Tom go away' was Sam's reply 'not until I know your okay, just open the door' Tom said pleadingly, 'Tom go away' Sam said it more with a raised voice, Tom sighed before he left,

The back pain had started and Sam was pretty sure she felt something warm slip down her leg, as she undid her jeans, pulling down her underwear, she noticed blood. It was finally happening, she slipped down behind the door and sobbed quietly. She knew it was wrong to push Tom away as they were both going through this.

Tom knocked on the door again.. 'Sam please just open the door' Tom asked again pleadingly to his surprise the door unlocked and Tom opened it , he found Sam on the floor her knees up to her chin.

'Tom it's happening' Sam told him and he knew exactly what she meant. 'Hey it's okay' he tried to soothe her. But he knew it wasn't helping.

'Wheres the pain?' He asked . 'Lower back I tried to ignore it and then I felt something warm slip down my leg and I just wanted to run' Sam explained. 'Hey it's okay' Tom tried to soothe her. She pulled him in for a hug burying her chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Not wanting to let go.


	48. Chapter 48

After a while Tom's arms had began to hurt but he wasn't going to show it because he didn't want Sam to think he couldn't handle it. It was then Tom noticed that Sam was sobbing into his shoulder. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. 'Is it the pain' he asked. He felt a slight nod. So Tom moved his arms down to Sam's lower back and began massaging it. It may not help with the pain but he wanted to do something. He massaged her back. 'Tom that really isn't helping' Sam admitted 'sorry' Tom said unsure of what to do now.

'Why me, what did I do that resulted in this' she's admitted, Tom took her hand,

'Sam this is not your fault okay, you didn't do anything that caused this. This is natures way of doing things but really it's not your fault so don't blame yourself' he said

'And I'm meant to believe that when you said oh yeah who would want kids with me anyway' Sam says.

'Sam they were just words' Tom protested. 'I'll think of those words when I'm thinking of our unborn child then shall I' Sam says. 'You know I didn't mean it' Tom protested

But Tom knew that this was the pain talking, he sighed. 'Sam I am going through this too you know' Tom says

'Yeah but I remember the time you wanted a DNA test so I could prove I hadn't cheated and you know what now Tom that really hurt' Sam said getting up.

He knew Sam was only pushing him away because it was her way of coping with things.


	49. Chapter 49

A really fluffy/ make up chapter. Might put a smile on your faces.

About an hour later Tom could hear tears falling but he knew Sam probably wouldn't want him to disturb her after they're little disagreement, Tom didn't want to call it an argument because it barely was in the end Tom got up and followed the sound of tears, he could see Sam and approached her carefully before he placed a hand on her shoulder, he expects her to shrug it off but when she doesn't, he's surprised.

'Tom I'm sorry' she mumbles. 'Sam you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologising I didn't know how much my words hurt if I could take them back then I would, I really would I only said them in the heat of the moment. Of course I want kids with you it's all I've ever wanted ever since that day in the pub after treating Melanie. I love you Sam Nicholls I always have and I always will do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive a heartless insensitive oaf like me' Tom pleads

'Of course I forgive you Tom. But one thing don't ever call yourself heartless ever again because you are the most caring person I know who isn't just an am amazing doctor but I know one day will make an amazing father too.' Sam says

'Sam, will you marry me?' Tom asked. Sam nodded 'I've already said yes once so I guess saying it again won't hurt' Tom smiles before he pulls her into a hug

Eventually they break apart.

'Sam, when we go home I'm taking the lock off the bathroom door' Tom says Sam chuckles 'we'll see' she says as Tom leans in.

He knows this isn't going to be an easy time but he knows they will come out the other end a stronger pair,

Because he wants nothing more to be with Sam, one day in the future they will have children but right now what's matters is they're time together. Also making Sam his wife.


	50. Chapter 50

Wow chapter 50! How on earth did this happen?

Sam whimpered as the pain struck again. Before she buried her face into Tom's chest, he held her even tighter, 'Hey it's okay' he soothed, Sam nodded before the pain struck again, 'you know we could always go to the hospital' Tom suggested, Sam moved her head up from his chest, 'what do you mean Tom?' Sam asked.

'If you have the operation to remove it, you won't be in as much pain' Tom explains but it was his use of the word it that got Sam's attention.'it? It? This it is your unborn child' Sam said

'Sam you know I didn't mean it like that it was only a suggestion' Tom whispered, ' I just don't like seeing you in pain' he suggested. 'Okay, fine lets do it' Sam nodded

'You sure?' Tom asked, Sam nodded. 'You'll be there won't you' Sam asked 'of course' Tom nodded, it wasn't the way Tom expected to start the holiday. But at least Sam wasn't going to have to suffer physically

After they were booked in to the hospital Sam had to be seen by a doctor. 'Hello I'm doctor Matthews' he said with a thick American accent.

'So what seems to be the problem' he asked, 'I have been experiencing symptoms of a miscarriage a few days after my twelve week scan and I was told there was no heartbeat' Sam explains

'An you would like the operation to remove the unborn child?' Doctor Matthews asked 'if it's possible even know Sam has already started the process of miscarriage' Tom asks

'It shouldn't be a problem' doctor Matthews explains, he leaves Sam and Tom alone for a few minutes.

'Tom are you sure you want to do this' Sam asks.

'I should be asking you that Sam, ' Tom said before Doctor Matthews returned

'Okay Sam, we're going to move you upstairs now on the ward' doctor Matthews explains.

Tom takes her hand as a porter comes to transfer Sam upstairs. He takes a seat beside Sam,

'Its going to be okay' Tom tells her, Sam nods

'Okay Sam we've booked you in for later on this afternoon, it is simple operation, you'll be in and out within an hour ' Doctor Matthews explains as he leaves.

Tom kissed her forehead. 'Im so proud of you' Tom tells her as Sam squeezed his hand.


	51. Chapter 51

-couple hours later-

Tom was by Sam's side as she began to stir. He quickly got to his feet and placed his hand into hers. 'Hey sleeping beauty, want to open your eyes for me' Tom whispered hoping that Sam would hear him, he gave her hand a squeeze as he noticed her eyes flickering open it took a moment or two before they opened all together, 'Hey how are you feeling' Tom asked, Sam cleared her throat 'not great but I suppose I will live' Tom smiled slightly. 'You've been asleep for a good couple hours even know the operation was only an hour long' Tom tells her. 'Well I guess I needed it' as Tom pours her a glass of water. As Doctor Matthews arrived. 'Okay Sam everything went okay In theatre, once you've had something to eat and have been to the toilet you should be okay to go but I will for you a prescription for pain relief and the stitches will need to come out with the next seven to ten days' he explained Sam nodded as he left then alone. 'How do you feel' Tom asked. 'Tom I'm fine' Sam says 'you sure?' He asks. He doesn't want to Sam to lie to him.

'Really Tom I am fine if I wasn't, I would tell you' Sam told him and Tom nodded.

'So when you've been discharged where would you like to go first? A walk along the beach?' Tom suggested. 'I'm happy with whatever you want to do' Sam tells him and Tom smiles.

'Well I think the first thing we need to do is find a jewellers and buy you an ring Mrs Kent to be' Tom says and he notices Sam's smile.

'What about the old ring?' Sam suggested. ' I think we should have. a new one and you can pick it out if you would like' Tom tells her.

'Okay and Tom' Sam tells him. 'Thats my name' he smiles. ' I like the calling me Mrs Kent thing' Sam points out.

'Well you are Mrs Kent to be aren't you I was thinking when we go back to work we should tell them that we're getting married' he said

'One step at a time yeah' Sam tells him.

'One step at a time then Mrs Kent to be' Tom smiles as Sam leans forward and placed a kiss to his lips. They soon broke away. He looked at her and she looked back at him, it was almost as if the troubles they had faced over the last few months never happened.

They really were back on track and that's what mattered more than anything between them, they had come out a darker path a stronger pair. They hadn't known it yet but things were only going to get better from now on.


	52. Chapter 52

**Apparently Tom is supposed to propose in the next few weeks. And I can't wait! Can you hear me screaming? I wonder how he will propose wonder if he will say a really long speech like in Punch Drunk Love and he gets down on one knee. **

**Ether way we know Sam will chose Tom anyway instead of Iain. :D a really long chapter for you guys! Thanks again for the reviews**

**-A Day Later-**

Sam and Tom walked along the beach, the blistering American heat baring down on them, the sand so soft that it crisped under they're toes as they walked along together, smiling Sam had taken a couple of painkillers that the doctor had given and truthfully they were helpful, and long lasting so Sam didn't really have much pain to ruin they're holiday. She looked down at they're entwirled hands.

She couldn't remember the last time they had done this, even know the miscarriage was something terrible it had really brought herself and Tom closer again. It had made them realise what they were letting slip through they're hands and truthfully they seemed to be happy again. Sam had wanted it to last.

'I have something for you' Tom says handing her a small bag. 'Oh?' is her reply.

'I sneaked out while you were asleep in the apartment. Open and see 'he suggested and so Sam did, she pulled out a slim box.

Before placing the gift bag down and she opened the box, it revealed a necklace. With a silver key on the bottom, she raised her eyebrows. 'Read the in script' Tom said. She picked up the necklace and looked at the key,

_Mrs Kent to Be_

_What you currently holding in your hands is the key to my heart. It has always been yours, and always will be. _

_I love you._

_T xx_

Sam could feel a tear forming in her eyes.

'I know it's soppy but it wasn't supposed to make you cry' Tom said smiling. 'Tom it's beautiful' was all that Sam could manage as he unhooked the chain and placed it around Sam's neck, Sam smiled as Tom clipped the chain closed,

'There we go' he said smiling.

As Sam leant in, she kissed him softly but it wasn't long before things were turning heated on the sand below them. 'Sam... I don't mean to be a kill joy but are you sure you want to do this now,' he asked. Sam nodded.

'Okay but if I hurt you, tell me to stop. I don't want to hurt you' Tom told her. 'Okay' is her reply. And it's not long before the fun in the sand becomes an unfinished story.

Twenty minutes later they both got up. 'I think I got sand in my boxers' Tom says and Sam just laughs, she looks at her perfect husband to be. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him. So she could feel the beating of his heart next to her ears.


	53. Chapter 53

Lyrics Are Not Mine, Credit goes to Pink for an amazing song.

After they're walk along the beach Sam and Tom arrived back at the apartment that they were renting out for the week,

'Lunch Time. What would you like?' Tom suggested. " I'm fine with whatever you are having' Sam tells him.

'Okay ill Russell something up' Tom tells her as he heads Into the kitchen, turning on the radio as he did so, and began to make lunch, he was listening to the radio as a song began to play.

Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart.  
And I, your willing victim,  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty.  
And with every touch you fix them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love,

Sam got up from the chair that she was sitting on and heads to the kitchen to find Tom not only singing but making lunch

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bits enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Didn't know you were a Pink fan Kent' Sam smiles. Tom looks at her. 'Well theres a lot of things you don't know about me Doctor Nichols' Tom smirks as the second verse of the song kicks in and to his surprise Sam is singing along too

I'm sorry I don't understand where any of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
Oh we had everything  
And your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And it's all in your mind  
Yeah but this is happening  
You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love

Tom took Sam into his arms as the chorus began to kick in again

'Just give me a reason  
Just a little bits enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

'I think this song should be our song after all it explains how rocky our relationship has been lately and we haven't been broken, just bent' Tom says

'I agree' Sam nods Tom leans forward and kisses her softly

Before Sam breaks away

'I can't wait to be Mrs Kent' she tells him

'Nether can I, I can't wait to make you my wife' Tom tells her and with that Sam silences him with a kiss

'Just give me a reason  
Just a little bits enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent,  
And we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again


	54. Chapter 54

a week later a very much loved up and tanned Sam and Tom arrived back in Holby ED. They arrived for they're first shift back and they arrived into utter chaos. 'Sam, Tom thought you weren't due back for another week' Zoe tells them. 'We came home early and it looks like we came home in time, what on earth happened this is chaos' Sam and Tom said in unison.

'Okay enough with the near vomit sweet love glances at each other' Zoe says as she looked at them, she smiled slightly she was glad they had sorted things out because if they hadn't.

She was going to bang they're bloody heads together or lock them in the storeroom.

'Theres been an accident at the school if you're both up for it' Zoe tells them she sees Sam nod. 'Okay I'll leave you both to change and your to meet Dixie and Jeff in the next twenty minutes' Zoe tells them as she leaves them to change.

Twenty minutes later a changed and ready Sam and Tom both meet Jeff and Dixie together. 'Dixie has some news for you' Jeff told Sam, 'oh what is it Dix?' Sam asked .

'Your friend Iain, he's been transferred to another base' Dixie tells Sam. 'How come?' Sam asked. 'He couldn't stand seeing you with Tom' Dixie tells her.

'Thats a slight overreaction isn't it?' Tom interrupted. 'I agree Tom' Dixie told him before he looked at Sam.

'Hey, it's not bothering you is it?' Tom asked. 'No, I'm just a bit annoyed that he couldn't talk to me about it. I mean we're friends' Sam says

'Yes but it is hard when you love someone but that someone loves somebody else it's not a nice feeling' Jeff told Sam.

'Sound like your speaking from experience Jeff ' Sam says and Jeff gives a jerk of the head.

'Well duty calls folks' Dixie said as they arrived on scene, Sam winced, Tom noticed at once.

'Sam, you okay?' He asked her. 'Fine' she said, 'you sure?' He asked, Sam nodded. 'Positive' Sam told him.

'Okay no doing anything reckless okay' Tom tells her taking her hands, 'I won't' Sam said 'I mean it Sam, no playing the hero okay' Tom tells her. 'Fine' Sam tutted,

'Thats my girl' Tom smiled as they got out and looked at the scene in front of them

'Bloody hell...'


	55. Chapter 55

'That roof could give way any minute, and when that happens I want you to get out of there as fast as you can' the fireman told Sam.

'Fine' Sam told him.

'Not just fine when that roof gives way you get out do I make myself clear, do I have your word' the fireman said

'Okay you have my word, now let me do my job' Sam said.

'Alright missy no need for the cockiness' the fireman said as Sam strapped her safety helmet on,

Tom noticed Sam securing her helmet. 'What did I say about playing the hero Sam' Tom said

'Tom I will be fine' Sam tells him. '

'One of this days you playing the hero is going to backfire massively Sam for once in your life consider your safely even if it's not for you but for the ones who care about you!' Tom told her

And just as Sam heads into the collapsed school the roof indeed gave way. Hitting below with a thud

'Sam!' Tom screamed after her.

'Please step back sir' the fireman said . 'But my colleague and fiancée is in that building' Tom said angrily

'Until we know the building is secure nobody is going in' the fireman said 'so, what my fiancée could die in there and you're more worried about the safely so I'm supposed to stand here and wait' Tom said

'Your colleague went in on her own accord she knew the risks' the fireman said

'Dont you dare say this is Sam's fault' Tom snapped

'Sam' he screamed once more


	56. Chapter 56

Sam coughed and spluttered before she found herself on the floor she slowly tried to get up but a searing pain from her leg stopped that happening and she found herself back on the floor.

Tom borrowed Jeff's radio. 'Doctor Nicholls Come In' Tom said, 'Doctor Nicholls repeat come in' Tom said again. Meanwhile Sam rummaged around and found her radio

'Tom, Tom' she called in to the radio Tom jumped out of his skin when he heard Sam's voice

'Sam, thank god your alive are you okay' Tom's voice came through. 'I think I got a broken ankle arrrrrrgh' Sam screamed in pain.

'Sam, Sam you okay' Tom asked. 'Tom I'm bleeding I think the stitches have been ripped' Sam told him

'Okay Sam, don't panic we will get you out of there' Tom told her, before he ran to the near by fire officer

'You need to get my fiancé out of that building now' Tom said.

'We will when the building is secure' the fireman told him

'No you need to get her out now, please' Tom pleaded

'I'm sorry sir but we can't until we know it's safe' the fireman said

'Please, I would not usually say this but my fiancé had an operation a weekago to remove our unborn child after a miscarriage and the stitches were due out today and they've been ripped and and she's bleeding. Please you need to get her out of there' Tom tells him

'Okay okay we will make your fiancé the priority okay' the fireman said

'Thanks so much' Tom said picking up his radio

'Sam , Sam stay with me they're going to get you out ' Tom tells her

'Sam?Sam? Can you hear me?'


	57. Chapter 57

**TOM IS GOING TO PROPOSE NEXT WEEK! :D :D :D **

**But much you bet it's Iain that tells Sam and ruins everything, I wish he would just take the hint and piss off because Sam's not interested! Iain needs to get a grip and move on! Ugh! **

Tom was sat waiting for news on Sam. She had been rushed straight to theatre after being brought into the ED. And now it was almost like a waiting game, he could hear the ticking of clock in the background which was slowly doing Tom's head in as this was all he had for company, until he saw Adam approaching him. 'Any news Tom?' Adam asked. Tom shook his head. 'She was taken into theatre nearly two hours ago and haven't heard anything since.' Tom tells him.

'Let me guess my sister tried to play the hero and it back fired massively?' Adam asked again Tom nodded. 'I always tell her one day its going to backfire and I think that day has finally arrived' Adam says sighing. 'I know mate. I said the exact same thing to her before she went in, the stubborn soul that she is' Tom said, Adam chuckled. 'Oh that's Sam alright' Adam smiled.

'Do we know why she's gone to theatre?' Adam asks. 'Her stitches have ripped' Tom explains. 'Stitches for what?' Adam asks raising an eyebrow. 'She hasn't told you?' Tom asked. Adam shook his head. 'She had a miscarriage. And had the operation to remove the unborn child 'Tom explains.

'Why didn't my sister say anything? I didn't even know she was pregnant, well that explains why she had been such a moody cow' Adam says and Tom just laughs. When a surgeon started to approach them.

'Are you relatives of Sam Nicholls?' he asked. 'I'm her fiancé and this is her brother' Tom explains. 'How is she?' Adam asks.

'She's lucky, the tear from the stitches caused a hemorrhage in her uterus. But we managed to get it under control' the surgeon explains. 'Well that's good isn't it?' Tom asks but he could sense there was more. 'I'm afraid the damage to her uterus was quiet severe...' The surgeon explained.

'Go on 'Tom asks.

'I'm afraid we had to perform an emergency hysterectomy' the surgeon told Tom who nodded understanding. 'Aside from that is she going to be okay?' Tom asked. 'well aside from her leg needing plastering and she'll be off that foot for a while, she should make a full recovery' the surgeon told him before he left.

'She may recover from her ankle but I dread to think how she's going to cope knowing they've had to perform a hysterectomy' Tom told Adam.

'Sam's not going to handle it at all, if I know my sister. She's going to need you more than ever now Tom' Adam told him, Tom nodded before he got up and headed to the ward, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair beside the bed. He took Sam's hand into his own.

Squeezing it lightly. She looked so peaceful, like she was in the world of her own. Things had only began to look up, and once again tragedy had struck.

They're relationship would once again be thrown under almighty batch of pressure. But could it survive..


	58. Chapter 58

I may have broken my fingers, I have an x ray tomorrow and depending on the verdict I may not be able to update as much as the fingers that maybe broken are on my writing hand so I apologise, if they are broken the updates won't be as regular as they usually are!

A couple of hours later Sam began to stir, noticing this Tom got to his feet, 'Hey beautiful want to open your eyes for me' Tom asked it took a few moments before Sam's eyes began to flicker and they opened fully, 'Tom' Sam mumbled, 'I'm right here sweetheart' Tom said squeezing her hand. ' I'm sorry I should have listened to you' Sam told him. 'Sam it's fine and there's no point arguing over it now, what matters is you getting better okay?' Sam nodded. 'Whats the verdict' Sam asked. 'Well you have a broken leg which means you will be out of action for a while' Tom said. 'Theres something else isn't there' Sam says she can tell by the way that Tom is acting 'of course there isn't' Tom said.

He really doesn't know how Sam is going to take it or how he's going to tell her but he knows he needs to tell her before she hears it from someone else.

'Tom whatever it is just tell me' Sam asked. 'Sam there's no easy way to tell you is..' But Tom is saved by the ward door opening and it revealed Adam.

'Hey sis you're awake finally we've been worried sick' Adam says looking at his sister. 'Sorry to have bothered you Adam' Sam smiles but winces

'Sam, are you in pain' Tom asked Sam shook her head.

'Sam there's nothing wrong with admitting your in pain I can get a nurse to give you some pain relief' Tom said.

'Okay maybe I could use a little morphine' Sam admitted. 'Adam go an fetch the nurse' Tom asked an Adam nodded before leaving.

'So Tom what were you going to tell me before my brother interrupted us' Sam asks

'Sam toy really don't want to do this now' Tom tells her

'Tom just tell me' Sam asks

'Maybe when your better' Tom said as the door opened and it revealed a nurse.

'Ahh Sam I believe you would like some pain relief' the nurse asked Sam nodded. 'Okay I will give you ten of morphine, sharp scratch' the nurse said, as she injected the needle before leaving.

'Sis what am I going to do with you eh? When are you going to learn?' Adam says sighing looking at his sister.

' I have leant my lesson no more playing the hero' Sam says. Tom and Adam look at each other and smile before they both carefully hug Sam without causing her any more pain.

Sam wrapped her arms around her two boys, her fiancé and brother, who she loved more than anything In this world, she didn't know it yet. But she was going to need them more than ever.


	59. Chapter 59

Some Sam/Adam bonding because well there hasn't been a lot of that lately so I thought I would give you this.

Tom broke away from the hug shortly later, 'I'll be back shortly, just nipping to the little boys room' he said and Sam laughed. Before Adam pulls Sam back into a hug taking her by surprise, 'Adam what's brought this on' Sam asked shortly later as he breaks away from the hug, 'am I not allowed to give my big sister a hug now once in a while' Adam asked unsure if he had done something wrong 'of course but you don't usually hug me what's going on bro' Sam asked her brother

'Nothings going on Sam, ' Adam said. 'Somehow I don't believe you Adam what it is' Sam asked. 'Fine, Tom told me what happened' Adam tells her.

'He told you what exactly?' Sam asked.

'That you were pregnant and that you miscarried I should have been there for you, for Christ sake Sam why didn't you tell me I am your brother' Adam tells her.

'Because I don't know. That baby should have been mine and Tom's little miracle. That little miracle brought us back closer and back on track. I nearly lost him Adam' Sam tells her brother.

'How Sam? Tom loves you more than anything, how could you possibly nearly lost him?' Adam asks

'I hit him Adam, I slapped him across the face' Sam admitted.

'You did what' Adam says shocked,

'I know. I hate myself for it Adam and I still don't know why I did it in the first place' Sam says

'He forgave you though right' Adam says

'Only just Adam, only just. I don't ever want to feel like I'm going to lose him ever again, ' Sam explains,

little does she know Tom has left the toilets and he's listening to every word

'And you know I wanted our little miracle so badly, when they told us At the scan that they couldn't find a heartbeat. My heart. My entire world came crashing down at once. And I was so scared that me and Tom would go back to how we were, barely talking, barely looking at each other i couldn't have been so wrong because it brought me and Tom back to how we were at first, Tom became himself again and i couldn't have asked for a better outcome. What if something else happens and it tears us apart I can't bare that Adam, I can't lose him not now, not ever ' and without even realising it Sam was crying.

'Oh Sam, come here' Adam said hugging his sister. As the door opened and it revealed Tom, Sam wipes away her tears, Adam takes his cue to leave them alone.

'Sam I heard what you said just then. You're not ever going to lose me I promise you that and I thought we agreed never to mention what happened as we both said it was a once off and it's not going to happen again, you know I love you, I will always love you no matter what happens' Tom told her

'I love toy too Tom' Sam told him, she feels glad that she's finally got everything off her chest, that she's admitted to her fears. He kissed her forehead before moving down to her lips, it's short and sweet before he pulls away

'Sam you need to rest, I will be here when you wake up' Tom tells her and Sam nods, she closes her eyes with Tom beside her.


	60. Chapter 60

'Hello Tom, ' Mr T said looking at Tom and a sleeping Sam. 'Mr T, what can I do for you.' Tom asked. 'Sam has been referred to me' Mr T explains. 'Actually can we take this outside' Tom asked, he wasn't sure even know Sam was asleep in case she was listening, Mr T nodded and they exited the room.

'I'm sorry about that I just haven't told Sam yet' Tom explains 'she doesn't know?' Mr T asked Tom shook his head.

'I haven't got the heart to tell her' Tom admitted, 'she needs to know Tom, the longer you keep it from her the harder it will be to tell her' Mr T explains,

'Don't you think I don't know that? I can't bare to imagine what the news will do to her we've already been through so much with the miscarriage, I really think the news will send her over the edge' Tom explains

'Tom' Mr T said. 'I will tell her, I will' Tom said. 'Make sure you do otherwise Sam will benefit from hearing it from you' Mr T said.

'Actually there was something I wanted to ask, will Sam still become a mother?' Tom asked.

Mr T nodded 'there is lots of options today Tom, you can look into adoption, surrogacy' Mr T explained.

'Would they have removed the eggs when they removed her womb?' Tom asked, Mr T shook his head. This gave Tom hope that becoming parents was still possible.

'You can try IVF . And the fertilised egg can be implanted into the surrogate! Mr T told Tom. Tom nodded

'Thanks for letting me know' Tom said as he headed back to the ward. 'Tom you have to tell her and soon' Mr T warned

'I will, when we go home then I'll tell her' Tom said and Mr T nodded, Tom didn't have the heart to tell her, but hearing that her eggs hadn't been removed there was a chance they would become parents.

They would just have to talk through they're options and chose which plan to follow adoption. Or surrogacy.


	61. Chapter 61

Good news my fingers aren't broken, bad news I have a slight crack in one of my fingers, the crack was so small that I had to look twice on the x ray! I have my fingers strapped for a few days but it should heal on its on own in a week or so, so yeah.

-Two Weeks Later.-

Sam had been discharged under strict terms that she had took it easy, after making sure Sam was comfortable Tom had gone back to work within a few days but after his shift he was going to tell her, he knew he couldn't keep it from her for much longer. And since Mr T had mentioned adoption and surrogacy. Tom had been looking into both possibilities although he was more drawn to adoption as he had been a care kid himself, he wanted to give a foster kid a home, But he wanted to see what Sam wanted.

'Hey babe I'm home' Tom called as Tom closed the front door behind him, 'in here Tom' Sam said and Tom headed to where he heard Sam's voice.

'Hey' Tom said as he smiled

'Hey Yourself' Sam smiled, Tom took of his jacket and sat down beside her. Sam snuggled her way into Tom's arms, they sat in silence for half an hour before Sam found her voice.

'Care to explain why Mr T came to visit me today' Sam asked. Tom raised an eyebrow, 'Actually Sam there's something I've been meaning to tell you' Tom begins.

'Now I'm worried' Sam said. 'Its nothing to be worried about, but something happened when you were taken to theatre when your stitches ripped' Tom begins.

'Okay I'm listening' Sam nodded for him to continue.

'You suffered a haemorrhage in your womb.. You nearly bleed to death and because of that they had to perform an emergency hysterectomy' Tom explains,

he looks at Sam to see her expression, how she's taking the news. 'Sam I know it's something bad but we can always adopt or Mr T suggested IVF and the ovary could be transplanted into the surrogate' Tom explains.

Sam nods. 'Say something Sam' Tom said taking her hand.

'Tom I don't want to wait' Sam tells him, Tom raises an eyebrow.

'Dont want to wait for what?' Tom asked.

'Starting a family, I know you will probably want to opt for adoption so let's do it' Sam said

'Sam are you serious?' Tom asked and he saw Sam nod

'Never been more serious, it may not be the way I wanted to start a family but as long as I have you that's all that matters' Sam tells him and Tom nods 'you'll always have me' and with that he kissed her lips.

'Oh and Tom?' Sam said

'Yes' he said

'We better start planning our wedding too' and Tom's grin broke even bigger.


	62. Chapter 62

Tom caught his break on his shift and he was at the desk he took hold of the computer as nobody else was at the desk, before he typed in children up for fostering into an search engine, he hit enter and waited for the search engines came up Tom looked at the first few websites and thought they were useless until he found another and that's when he came across a brother and sister.

They were called Oliver and Charlotte, Oliver was fifteen and Charlotte was going on fourteen and truthfully as Tom read Into they're background story they really seemed the perfect pair.

And Tom knew that Sam would prefer to adopt teenagers as she could use her experience raising Adam on them. He was going to email the foster home but firstly he would ask Sam and show her to see what she would say.

Before Tom deleted the history browser of the website when the red phone began to ring and he was quick to answer it.

'Okay how many casualties and what happened, and ETA' Tom asked. 'Okay thanks' he said putting the phone back down just as Zoe left reshus.

'What have we got Tom' Zoe asked. 'Gas explosion, Fourteen walking wounded one serious who will arrive by helicopter ETA four minutes' Tom said

'Okay Tom I want you in reshus along with you Fletch, same for you Tess, Charlie, Robyn, Jamie you will be treating the less serious' Zoe explained, just as the helicopter landed above, and they quickly headed to the landing bay.

'Well if it isn't Tom Kent' said the greeter, 'hey Matt' Tom smiles. 'So still at Holby I see' Matt said Tom nodded 'still with the air crew I see' Tom noted. Matt nodded as the patient was wheeled down to reshus

'Tom time for a catch up later, for now I need you with me '. Zoe said and Tom nodded.

It was the end of Tom's shift. After changing from his scrubs into his normal clothes. He and Matt had agreed on having a pint at the pub.

After they both brought they're drinks and sat down, the conversation soon turns to Tom.

'So Tom still a womanizer hunk?' Matt asks.

'No actually I'm not. I have been tamed' Tom grins and Matt sputters out half of his drink

'No! No way, for all I've known you. You've been tamed' Matt said. 'So who is she' Matt added

'Well she's named Sam and she's my fiancé' Tom says

'Wow this woman has really got you tamed hasn't she' Matt says impressed.

'Shes amazing Matt she really is' Tom tells him.

'I can tell well I never thought I would see the day that you've been tamed Tom' Matt says. 'Also where's my invite for the wedding if you guys are engaged' Matt asked

'Who said toy were invited anyway' Tom joked. Matt looked seriously hurt.

'I was joking bro of course you are invited. We just haven't set a date yet or started planning' Tom explains.

'Oh right I should expect my invite then shall I' Matt asked Tom nodded. 'Actually would tot like to meet Sam' Tom offered

Matt nodded at once 'of course I would love to meet the woman who tamed Thomas Kent' Matt says Tom laughs.

They drink the remainder of they're pints and headed back to Tom's. So Matt could meet Sam.


	63. Chapter 63

Twenty minutes after leaving the pub, Tom and Matt soon headed back to the flat, Tom took out his keys and unlocked the door. Matt followed in behind him. 'Sam' Tom called out. 'In here' was the reply and Tom headed to the sound of Sam's voice.

'Hey Babe I have someone for you to meet' Tom told Sam. And with right on cue Matt walked into the room.

'Matt this is Sam my fiancée, Sam this is Matt he's an old friend of mine from medical school. And we were in the air ambulance crew together Tom explained. And he left them to get along. 'Matt do you want a beer?' Tom asked. 'Please mate' Matt answered.

'So Sam it's nice to meet you.' Matt told her. 'Its nice to meet you too Matt so tell me some stories about Tom, what he was like back at medical school' Sam tells him.

'Well I know one thing Tom has matured so much since medical school. I never thought I would see the day that Tom would settle down, I always had him down as the commitment phoebe' Matt explained and Sam chuckled.

'He was still a womanizer when I met him, but I managed to tame him' Sam smiled. Matt looked around and he saw a picture of Adam.

'Is he your son?' Matt asked curious looking at the photo. Sam looked at the photo. 'Oh god no, he's my younger brother' Sam says. 'Oops' Matt says as Tom returns and he's carrying two bottles of beer along with a Capri sun for Sam. He handed her the drink.

'He looks a lot like you, are you sure he's not your son?' Matt asked still looking at the photo of Adam. 'No, he's defiantly my brother.' Sam reassures him. 'So Matt what brings you to Holby?' Sam asked shortly later.

'Well we had a call, and the nearest hospital was Holby I didn't think for a spilt second that Tom would still be working here 'Matt points out. 'Well I am, and I couldn't have asked for a better work place to be honest, actually Matt are you still enjoying being out with the crew or are you looking for another job' Tom asks.

'I do enjoy my time with the crew but it does get a bit dull when most of the injuries are nothing special' Matt says.

'What do you specialise in Matt?' Sam asked, she wanted to know more about Matt. She could tell they were going to get along fine.

'Well my main job is **Cardiothoracic Trauma/ consultant/ surgeon but I do enjoy the work with the air crew' Matt explains. **

**'Well actually I think Zoe is looking to hire another consultant along with Ash maybe I could get you an interview?' Sam asks. **

**'Sure Sam that would be great thank you' Matt says, and Sam nods, before both of them look at Tom and his confused face.**

**'I leave you alone in the room together for less then five minutes and you're already acting like best chums' Tom says looking at the pair. **

**'Well if I want my invite to the wedding I have to know the woman my mate is marrying don't I?' Matt points out. And he can see Sam smiling. **

'So Sam tell me a little bit about yourself,' Matt asks.

'Well before I started working at Holby ED. I was an army medic. I served for three years before I came to Holby' Sam explains.

'Army medic? Wow Tom you never said' Matt says.

'Well I did say she's amazing 'Tom smiled.

'Matt, Zoe says she's happy to give you an interview tomorrow morning if you would like' Sam tells Matt.

'Sure that will be great thank you Sam. Guess it gives me a reason to stick around in Holby' Matt points out.

'It does mate. It does' Tom told Matt.

A couple hours later Matt decided it was time to leave Sam and Tom and book himself into a hotel for the night, if the interview was to come off, he would probably need to start looking for a flat.

'As much as I would like to stay, I must get going and book into an hotel for the evening' Matt says getting up.

'Matt you could always stay in the spare room. My brother usually sleeps there but he's with my grandparents this week.' Sam explains.

'Thanks for the offer Sam but I would rather spend the night in a hotel its nothing personal' Matt explains.

'Oh, okay,' Sam nodded both Sam and Tom watched as Matt left and they closed the front door after him. Both of them thinking the same thing.

'Zoe's going to love him' they both said together. And honestly they couldn't have been any more right.


	64. Chapter 64

After Matt had left. Sam and Tom were stretched out and snuggled on the sofa. When Tom remembered the brother and sister he had seen on the fostering website. 'Sam..' Tom began. 'Yes Tom?' Sam asked. 'How would you feel about adopting teenagers I mean you could use your experience with raising Adam with them, we don't have to do anything yet but we can think about it' Tom suggests but Sam likes the idea.

'I would like to adopt teenagers, how old are they' Sam asked. 'Fifteen and fourteen' Tom answered her. 'And they're names?' Sam asked 'Charlotte and Oliver' Tom answered her question.

'I'll think about it and let you know in the morning' Sam told him and Tom nodded, 'God I zany remember the last time we did this, stretched out on the sofa' Sam says, Tom smiles

'Also I have something for you' Tom said loosening himself from Sam's grip before he picks up his bag and opens it, before he pulls out what appears to be a glossy magazine.

'This is for you' Tom said handing it to Sam, Sam raises an eyebrow before she reads the heading on the magazine and a smile breaks out across her face. 'Wedding' is written all in big letters.

'When you said that we haven't started planning, I saw this in the ED shop and thought I would buy it the sooner we start planning the sooner you can become Mrs Kent' Tom tells her and Sam can't help the grin on her face.

She let out a very excited unlike Sam giggle when she opens the magazine and starts looking at the many pictures.

Tom can tell Sam is excited by the very thought of starting to plan they're wedding.

He had a plan of his own though, he knew who he was going to ask to be his best man before he looked over at Sam.

'Its not like you to be all girly Sam' Tom noted, 'well I'm about to plan my wedding of course I'm entitled to be excited' Sam says.

'Yeah also along as you don't empty my bank account!' Tom joked and he got a death glare back.

'Do you want this back?' Sam asked pointing to her engagement ring.

'Babe it was a joke' Tom said

'Yeah better had been!' Sam said and with that Tom silences her with a kiss.


	65. Chapter 65

It was Sam's first shift back at work for the first time in over a week as she had been off as recovery time for her operation truthfully Sam couldn't wait to get back to action but before she could do that, she had to see Mr T and have her stitches removed. Tom was joining her and they waited outside his office to be called in.

'Tom I may crush your hand when he takes my stitches out' Sam tells him. 'Its okay, I understand' Tom tells her. Just as Mr T popped his head around the door 'Sam would you like to come in' Mr T said.

Sam and Tom got they're feet and headed into the room Tom closed the door behind them and Mr T slipped on some gloves.

'Tom if you could just step outside for a moment' Mr T asked. 'Actually can Tom stay with me' Sam asked. 'Of course, Sam if you could undo your trousers, and pull down your underwear we can get cracking' Mt T asked and Sam nodded

'Would you like some anaesthetic or are you going to tough it out?' Mr T asked. Sam looked at Tom.

'Tom what do you think I should do' Sam asked

'Sam it's up to you, but if it where me I would have the anaesthetic so you're not in pain' Tom said.

'Okay I will have it' Sam said and Mr T nodded. 'I will give you an hour dosage and I can bet you would like to get back to work as soon as possible' Mr T said and Sam nodded.

'Okay Sam, Please remove your trousers and underwear' Mr T asked and Sam replaced her hand back into Tom's.

'Okay Sam I am going to give you the anaesthetic now you will feel a sharp scratch' Mr T said. 'See you in a hour' Tom whispered as Sam nodded off to the world of nodd.

An hour later Mr T was finished and the stitches had been removed, as Sam's eyes began to flicker open and she came around with Tom by her side.

'Hey have a nice nap?' He asked and Sam nodded. 'Okay Sam all done but if you experience any pain then take over the counter painkillers and if you experience any bleeding clotting for example come and see me straight away' Mr T said and Sam nodded, she pulled her underwear and trousers back up and they soon left Mr Ts office, back down to the ED.

It was the end of they're shifts and they had gotten changed into they're normal clothes, 'Sam what do you want to do tonight?' Tom asked. He noticed Sam stiffing back a yawn.

'You still tired?' He asked and Sam nodded. 'I don't respond to anaesthetic very well it makes me extra sleepy' Sam explains.

'Oh Sam why didn't you say I wouldn't of said to have it if I had known' Tom said. 'Its fine Tom. It would have been better not spending my first shift back in pain' Sam explains as Tom drives them home. And he sees Sam yawning.

'Sam you don't have to try and stay awake for me, you go and sleep and ill wake you when we're home' he said and Sam nodded before she closed her eyes, Sam was sound asleep within minutes. Tom smiled as he looked at her.


	66. Chapter 66

'Hey sleeping beauty, we're home' Tom said trying to awake Sam. He kissed her forehead, before reaching her lips and it's not long before Sam's eyes begin to flicker open and she yawns, 'Sleep okay?' He asked and Sam nodded as they both got out the car together, Tom locked up as they headed inside,

when they walked into the lounge they found Adam watching the television.

'Hey I've been wanting to talk to you' Adam said when he saw his sister.

'Oh, what about?' Sam asks. 'Well it's rather embarrassing actually..' Adam begins. Sam raises an eyebrow in confusion, Adam doesn't know how to play this. Because he knows the second he asks, he'll never hear the end of it and not only that he knows his sister is most likely to go all Doctor on him.

'Whats the problem Adam' Tom asks. Sam looks at Tom. 'Well I erm I was hoping possibly you may have some condoms' Adam blurted out.

'Why would you ask about condoms not planning on sleeping with a girl are you...' And that's when it hit Sam' 'Adam your underage!' She said quickly.

'I maybe underage and I'm ready' he said.'and you do know about the health risks, the dangers that come with..' Sam said she found this conversation rather embarrassing as much as Adam did.

'Yes I know all of the dangers and the risk of HIV, so why do you think I'm asking for protection, don't you think all the years of having an doctor for a sister wouldn't rub off on me at some point' Adam said

'Okay, okay I'm glad that you've paid attention over the years, okay if your sure Adam but once you've lost your virginity you can't take it back' Sam told him. Adam rolled his eyes

'you're going to need some lubricant too' Sam tells him before she disappears off up stairs, 'Adam. Actually there was something you I would like to ask you' Tom says 'Go on' Adam asks.

'How would you like to be my best man at mine and your sisters wedding?' Tom asked. 'Tom I would be honoured, so when's the big day?' Adam asked.

'Well we've only just began planning and we haven't set a date yet but as soon as we do you'll be the first to know' Adam nodded as Sam returned.

'Here you go Adam, condoms and a tube of lubricant, be sure to use plenty of that' Sam warned and Adam nodded, he was just glad to have the conversation over as much as Sam was.

'So what where you two whispering about when I came down' she asked looking at them.

'Nothing, it was just gent talk' Adam said and Tom nodded. Sam looks at Tom who confirms this. And she lets it go.

So Adam, actually I'm glad your here because me and Tom have been talking and we might opt for adoption how would you like to be a brother to another brother and sister?' Sam asked

'Oh that's great news I'm happy for you sis' Adam said and he gave her a hug.

'Okay well that's sorted then' Sam said. 'Right I better get off I said I'll be home at grans before it goes dark' Adam said and he saw himself out.

'So are you serious about adopting?' Tom asked. ' I have given it a lot of thought and yes I will adopt but first I want us married' Sam tells him and Tom nods

'One step at a time. One step at a time' he agreed but he couldn't help feel excited they were going to adopt!


	67. Chapter 67

_A/N: Just a quick author's note. To 'jacnaylor1998', Yes Adam is gay but gay men can use protection such as Condoms as it prevents them catching an infection such as HIV etc. Also a quick thanks for all the reviews as always I love reading your feedback. And I'm not sure how exactly we got to 66 chapters but I do love writing and well I just want to see where this goes! So yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

-Two months later-

Sam was back working at the ED full time, there hadn't been any problems with the aftermath of her operation which she considered was quiet lucky and she had indeed come to terms with the fact that the surgeons had only performed a hysterectomy as it was the only way to prevent her from bleeding to death. As for her relationship with Tom, things couldn't be any better between them. Zoe had indeed offered Matt the job the second after she had interviewed him and they hadn't been wrong.

Zoe loved him. They had also noticed a bit of the green eye monster when it came to Ash, as he was 'jealous' of the new guy who had indeed got Zoe's attention.

But more to the point the wedding had been booked and it was in a couple of months and truthfully at night time, Sam would cross off another day on the calendar that hung on the wall as she counted down to the day that would make her Mrs Kent. They had also had many interviews about the adoption. They were quiet a long way, away from adopting Charlotte and Oliver but Sam and Tom were both positive that they would indeed be adopted.

'You know when we should really begin looking for a bigger house. I mean this flat has two bedrooms and with three teenagers around it's going to get a little cramped' Tom said, and Sam had to agree. The thought of leaving her flat though was a little depressing as it had been her home since the day she arrived in Holby.

'Tom I agree in fact I think we should start house haunting after our shifts.' Sam said and Tom nodded as they both reached for they're coats and left the flat as they were due in work in less than half an hour.

Tom hadn't told Sam that he had asked Adam to be his best man as he had wanted to wait and leave it till it was closer to the wedding but he knew that Sam had asked Fletch to give her away, as she had considered Fletch like a big brother. Which was fine with Tom as he and Fletch were good mates too.

As they headed into work for they're shifts, they changed from they're clothes into they're scrubs, when the door burst open and it revealed Matt. 'Hey Sam, Tom' Matt greeted them. 'Hey mate' Tom nodded towards his friend.

'Matt, you've um got a bit of blood on your cheek' Sam noted. 'Thanks Sam I've just come out of theatre. I've been up and down all morning' Matt explains. As he rubbed his cheek trying to remove the dried blood.

'How come?' Sam asked. It was rare that she got to see the upstairs of the hospital the closest she had got was seeing Mr T, but that was for medical reasons.

'Keller Ward is low of consultants so they asked me to go up there, I think they asked Ash but he refused or something' Matt explained.

'Ah Ash still suffering from the jealously bug' Sam asked, and Matt gave a nod of the head.

'I don't know what his problem is' Matt explains.

'His problem might be, before Zoe employed you, She had eyes for Ash. But now you've arrived we can all tell she has an eye for you' Sam explained. Matt laughed.

'You're not serious Sam?' Matt said. 'Surely you've been able to see it Matt' Tom added.

'Nope, and I really don't think Zoe likes me in that way' Matt replied. Sam and Tom were about to response when the door burst open and it revealed Robyn.

'Sam, there's someone in rhesus asking for you' Robyn told her and Sam followed her out. Tom following. As Sam headed into rhesus and she saw a battered looking Iain on the bed.

'Iain?' Sam asked as she walked over to him. Tom following close behind her.

'Sam, good to see you again, and nice to see you and Tom still together.' He noted.

'Of course, what happened?' Sam asked.

'I got jumped by some lads.' Iain answered her.

'Did you get a look of they're faces? Going to the police?' Sam asked.

'Nah I'll be fine, I just need you to bandage me up and I'm good to go' Iain explained.

'Iain why didn't you tell me you had left?' Sam asked. That was still unresolved matter.

'Sam you know why' Iain muttered and Sam followed his eyes to the direction of Tom.

'We could have worked something out' Sam pointed out.

'It doesn't matter now Sam, I'm really happy for you and Tom I really am. Just bandage me up and I can go' Iain said.

'Okay if that's what you want' Sam told him.

'Well I want you to tell me you love me but that's not going to happen is it? Because I know I haven't got a cat in hells chance. Not with Tom anyway' Iain admitted.

'Just because I'm with Tom doesn't mean we can't be friends' Sam said.

'But that's never going to be enough Sam. It might be for you but for me. That will never be enough. Its too complicated and I can't stand seeing him with you' Iain told her.

'I'm sorry' Sam mumbled.

'Don't be' Iain muttered and Sam left leaving Iain with his thoughts.


	68. Chapter 68

Just to let you all know:') I've written the wedding and the chapter will come soon. I should also put out that the wedding will be quiet a lengthy chapter, it currently stands at 4pages long and just under 1,000. Words but by the time it's written it will be right past that mark. this chapter is a little short, and also Iain is featured again in this chapter.

After Sam had left reshus, Tom took a deep breath before he approached Iain's trolley, he wasn't sure he should be doing this because he didn't want to make things any more difficult between Sam and Iain, but Tom coughed slightly which got Iain's attention.

'Tom' Iain said.

'I know things must be hard for you I understand that but things are also hard for Sam as well she doesn't want to hurt you Iain, she wants to be your friend but you're making that difficult' Tom explained.

'Tom, have you ever loved someone but you know they love someone else? Do you know how hard it is? With all greatest respect I don't think any of this has got to do with you' Iain said.

'Yeah well your wrong there Iain, Sam is my fiancée and if it has something to do with her then it has something to do with me. Sam is an amazing woman she really is, she's brave, she's got the strength of a bullet. Now our relationship hasn't exactly been perfect over the last few months. But you know we've worked at it and it's stronger than ever before and in a few months I will make her my wife' Tom explains.

'I can't listen to this Tom I am happy for you I really am' Iain said.

'If you were that happy for us you would find it in yourself to put aside your feelings or whatever for Sam and you will try to be friends with her' Tom points out.

'Its not that simple what me and Sam had was something special back in the day' Iain said

'That was then Iain when you were both in the army. You really need to let go what happened between you because Sam has moved on and so should you,Sam has made it perfectly clear to me what happened In the army was just a little fun, you were nothing but a fling Iain and I hate to say it. But it's true' Tom said

'You're lying Sam would never say that to you about me' Iain said. And right on cue Sam re enters reshus.

'Sam tell me your fiancé is lying' Iain asked.

'Lying about what?' Sam asked

'About us, about what happened between us in the army that you said it was just a fling it wasn't, was it' Iain asks.

Sam nodded 'it was Iain, it was a little fun, I never meant to lead you on, if I never had shot that man you wouldn't have followed me to Holby.  
'What I have with Tom is something special I love him and if you can't understand that then we really are done' Sam told him and she left.

Tom followed her out of reshus 'I'm proud of you' he gave her hand a squeeze.

He had to be told' Sam replied and Tom nodded


	69. Chapter 69

**I have enjoyed writing this. Hope you have as much fun reading it!**

-New Year, Wedding Day. August 12th -

It was the day that Sam had been counting down to for months. The day she had been looking forward to more than anything, and that day were finally here. It was hers and Tom's wedding day. After many blood, sweat and tears, the wedding was finally arranged and here was the day. The day That Sam would marry the love of her life. 'The One' that was Thomas Kent. But he preferred to go by Tom. She had woken up that morning with an odd feeling in her stomach. This feeling was nerves.

Excitement at the fact that she was marrying Tom. This was all she had ever wanted. To settle down with the right man. She had the perfect job, perfect family with Adam. And all that was needed was to find the perfect person to settle down with and that person was Tom. After all they had been through in the ups and downs. Tom's pill addiction. The miscarriage, the hysterectomy, not only had it made they're relationship stronger than ever before but it had made they're love even stronger.

As Sam got herself ready, slipping into the dress that she and Zoe had spent many hours looking for before they found the perfect thing, now Sam wasn't one for wearing dresses but this day was a special day and she had joked that there was a high chance she would turn up in a t shirt and jeans had she not found the perfect dress but she had.

The door opened and it revealed Fletch in his suit. 'Sam you look amazing, are you ready?' he asked. And Sam nodded. She took his arm linking it with Fletch's as they left the room and headed down the stairs. Sam was met by Zoe and Robyn at the bottom of the stairs.

'They're here and they're waiting' Zoe informed Sam, Sam smiled slightly Tom was already at the altar and he was waiting for his bride to be. Fletch opened the car door so Sam could slip in and he closed the door behind her. Zoe was sat the other side of Sam, she took her hand. Squeezing it reassuringly.

_*Flashback, Night before the wedding*_

_Sam was just in her bedroom, the window was slightly open as it wasn't really that cold and the window frame crept open and it revealed Tom. 'Tom what are you doing here, you know its bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding' Sam said. 'I know but I couldn't bear not to see you before tomorrow. I hate being apart from you' Tom said taking her into his arms, 'and plus its my last night before I become a husband and I wanted to spend it with you.' Tom said as he kissed her forehead. Before he reached down to her lips and kissed her passionately, Sam included as much passion as she did so when the door opened and it revealed Zoe. _

_'Tom, what are you doing here you know its bad luck to see Sam before the wedding' Zoe said. 'Well I wanted to see my wife to be' Tom said, Sam couldn't help the grin that had formed on her face at what he'd called her. 'That maybe so but you will see her tomorrow, but you really need to get going now Tom' Zoe ordered him out and with that Tom took his cue to leave through the window. Zoe closed the window after him so Tom couldn't sneak back in after she was gone. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

Sam couldn't help but smile as the memory of the night before came back to her, that Tom had actually sneaked into the bedroom window just to see her. 'What you smiling about Sam?' Zoe asked. 'I was thinking about last night when you ordered Tom out the window after he snuck in to see me' Sam smiled and so did Zoe as she remembered.

Before the car arrived at the church Fletch got out first and so did Sam, along with Zoe, Sam once again took Fletch's arm as they headed inside. 'You ready' Fletch asked and Sam nodded. As the doors opened to the church, Sam's heart in her mouth as she could see Tom at the far end of the room with Adam stood next to him. Tom turned as he noticed the doors to the church had opened and the music began to play as Sam slowly walked up the altar.

_What if I told you  
it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling  
that we've met before  
so tell me that you dont think I'm crazy  
When I tell you that love has come here & now_

Sam looked at the many people that had turned out for the wedding, she could see most of them were colleagues from work. They had all stood up as she and Fletch began to walk up the altar. Tom smiled from where he was stood. Sam returned the grin.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Fletch and Sam made they're way to the top of the altar once they reached it, Fletch sat himself down and Tom took Sam's arm into his own and everyone sat down. And a silence fell over everyone as eyes were all on Sam and Tom.

'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly through marriage, Thomas and Samantha make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Thomas and Samantha will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together 'the vicar began before eventually they got to the vows

'Do you Thomas Kent take Samantha Nicholls to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?' the vicar asked.

'I do.' was the reply from Tom.

'And Do you Samantha Nicholls take Thomas Kent to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?' The vicar said.

'I do' Sam replied. Now it was time for the exchange of wedding rings.

'May I have the rings. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May and abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen." The vicar said.

Fletch and Adam handed the vicar the rings, 'Okay Thomas you will repeat what I say.' The vicar said handing Tom the ring and Sam stretched out her hand.

'I Thomas Kent. I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." The vicar said

As Tom slipped on the ring to Sam's finger.

'I Thomas Kent. I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Tom repeated.

Now it was Sam's turn as she picked up the ring and slipped it on to Tom's finger.

'I, Samantha Nicholls I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." The vicar said.

'I, Samantha Nicholls I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Sam said.

'Thomas and Samantha you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of this company. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride' the vicar announced as Tom leant in. and everyone cheered around them

_Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something's so tender  
I can't explain  
Ohh well I may be dreaming  
but till I awake  
can't we make this dream last forever  
And I cherish all the love that we shared_

Tom broke away first smiling at Sam, and she returned the smile. Before they walked down the altar together. Colleagues, friends following behind them. Before they left the church and got into the back of the car. To change from suit and dress into something more comfortable before hitting the reception to celebrate.

After heading back to the flat Tom changed into a more comfortable t shirt and jeans and he was like Sam, he wasn't fond of wearing suits at all.

'Mrs Kent our carriage waits' Tom said knocking on the bathroom door. The door opened and it revealed Sam. Tom's mouth hit the floor. 'Sam you look beautiful' he said gasping at the sight in front of him.

Before Sam took the arm of her husband and they left the flat. And got in the car heading to the reception when they arrived Tom took Sam's hand and they headed inside the reception of the building.

The DJ was playing the music as friends, family came to congratulate Sam and Tom, and Adam pulled Sam into a hug. 'I'm so happy for you sis' Adam said, Sam patted Adam on the back before he pulled away from the hug turning to Tom.

'I've already said this once, but I'll say it again, welcome to the family Tom' Adam said and Tom beamed. 'Thanks mate' Tom smiled. Sam went to fetch herself a drink and one for Tom as Tom noticed Matt heading up to the DJ and picking up a microphone. Oh lordly lordly, Tom knew what was coming next his all time longest friend was going to make a speech.

'Hello, testing, can I have everyone's attention as I would like to say a few words' Matt said. Everything fell silent. The DJ paused the music.

'Firstly I would like to congratulate Tom and Sam on your special day, now Tom I have known you for many years, I have known you since medical school. And I can honestly say the Tom I remember in those days, is not the Tom you are today. I have had the pleasure of knowing Sam for six months now. And I can honestly say, in those six months I have witnessed the relationship between Sam and Tom. Which I know has had its ups and downs but they have managed to pull through it. Otherwise we wouldn't be standing here today. Tom I am so happy that you have found Sam because she really is the perfect woman for you. And I know you love her deeply. Now I'm not going to bore you all to death so that's all I wanted to say.' Matt raised his glass.

'To the Bride and Groom' Matt said. 'To the bride and groom' everyone repeated. As the DJ hit play on the music again, Tom took Sam's hand. 'Dance with me Mrs Kent.' Tom asked and Sam nodded.

As they both stood up and they walked over to the dance floor. Tom placed his hands ether side of her waist and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck.

'It's going to take some getting used to being called Mrs Kent' Sam admitted.

'It's not a bad thing is it?' Tom asked. Sam shook her head. 'And anyway I can't wait to start to introduce you as my wife to people' Tom said and Sam smiled. An hour later it was time for Adam's best man speech. That he had prepared a while ago, he hadn't shown it Tom or Sam. As he wanted it to be a surprise.

'Can I say a few words?' Adam said. As silence fell over everyone one again as Adam picked up the microphone.

'Sam, what can I say about you, you are my big sister. We have grown up together. You have raised me into the person I am today, and because of that I love you. Now Tom, you are like a big brother to me. I remember the day when Sam introduced us. And we made that pit stop in block busters that's when I knew deep down that we would get along great. Tom not only do you make my sister happy but you make me happy. I'm so glad that she has found you because I see the way she looks at you. There is a glint in her eyes that is full of love and I know whenever someone says your name, her face lights up like nothing before and I know no one has ever managed to bring that out in my sister. So thank you for coming into her life, for making her happy. For being there for me and feeling like a big brother. I wish you all the happiness in the world. To my sister and big brother. Welcome to the family' Adam finished.

Everyone clapped as once again the music began to play.

'I love you Mrs Kent' Tom smiled.

'I love you too Mr Kent always' Sam said and with that Tom leant in.

It was the start of a new life together.


	70. Chapter 70

Nah the wedding isn't the last chapter! I've still got some ideas where this could go and some drama on the way. '

A couple hours later after the wedding and the reception it was time for Tom and Sam to leave for they're honeymoon, this was something Tom hadn't told her.

he wanted the location to be a surprise. 'Come on Mrs Kent, we have to leave it we're going to miss our plane' Tom said and Sam nodded, they said they're goodbyes to they're friends and colleagues as they got into the car that was going to take them straight to the airport.

'Tom what about luggage' Sam asked. 'Already sorted' Tom told her. Sam raised her eyebrow 'Zoe packed it for you' Tom told her. 'Does she know where we're going?' Sam asks Tom nods 'Zoe picked the place' Tom explained.

'Right..' Sam nodded 'also when we're at the airport I'm going to blind fold you until we reach the departures bay because I want where we're going to be a surprise is that alright with you' Tom asked.

'I guess...' Sam raised an eyebrow, Tom soon paid the cab driver when they arrived at the airport they had taken out they're cases from the boot and began to wheel they're luggage through.

'Okay Sam I'm going to blind fold you now' Tom warned. 'Okay' Sam said as he placed the blind fold over her eyes everything went dark, 'okay I want you to keep hold of my hand and your case' Tom said, as he began to walk Sam over to check in.

He wasn't going to take the blind fold off until they were on the plane. Tom knew this was risky but he wanted it to be a surprise an that's how he want it kept.

So where do you guys think Tom is taking Sam on they're honeymoon? For anyone who guesses right I will give them a shoutout& dedicate the next chapter to them! :)


	71. Chapter 71

**_A/N: Okayyyy The winner is 'rivernymph99', you guessed closest so a shoutout to you and this chapter is dedicated to you! Really hope you enjoy it (:._**

**_ I've tried to make this as funny as I can. It took me a while to find the most perfect place but really I think Sam would say in the show that this would be perfect honeymoon for her. _**

After checking in, Tom carefully lead Sam over to the departures bay, they're flight wasn't due for another hour or so. 'Tom can I take this blindfold off?' Sam asked, Tom could tell by the tone of her voice. That she was getting impatient but he knew it would be cruel to leave the blindfold on for a bit longer. 'Sam, you can take it off in the next hour or so' Tom told her. 'Are you serious?' Sam asked him. Tom guiltily nodded. 'Okay you can take it off as long as you promise not to ask questions about where we're going...' Tom said. 'Fine' Sam replied. 'Okay then I won't' and with that Tom removed the blindfold and Sam was hit by the brightness of the lights of the departures bay. 'When is our flight?' Sam asked Tom. Tom raised an eyebrow. 'I only asked when our flight is, you can give me that surely' Sam did something very unlike Sam and fluttered her eyelids. 'Okay, it's in the next hour' Tom tells her, and Sam nods getting to her feet. 'Where do you think your going?' Tom asked.

'The toilet if that's alright with you' Tom nodded. 'No looking at the board's ether, this is going to be a surprise.' Tom warned. 'Fine.' Sam tutted before she headed off to find the toilets. Before she headed for the toilets Sam made a quick stop at the open all hours subway and brought herself something, before heading into the newsagents shop thing next door and brought herself a wordsearch book something to keep her mind busy while they waited for the flight to wherever they were going. Sam wondered what Zoe had packed for her in the suitcase. Probably all things that she wouldn't call appropriate how very wrong she was though.

She headed back to the departures bay tucking into the subway that she had brought as she did so before placing herself back down next to Tom. 'Oh could've said you were calling subway! You could have got me something' Tom said noticing the sandwich in Sam's hand. 'Well it's just over there not far from where you check in. 'Sam said sarcastically.

'You're quiet the comedian Samantha Kent' Tom joked. He knew that Sam hated her full name. She had bit her lip furiously as the vicar at the wedding did nothing but call her, her full name even when she had requested many a times to call her Sam. 'Yeah and your big, old enough and ugly enough to fetch yourself something from subway' Sam joked. Tom looked as if she had insulted him. 'Tom I was joking' Sam said as she looked at him, 'You better had been' before he picked up the tickets that were currently lying in Tom's passport before Sam had chance to pick them up. 'Nuh uh. It's going to be a surprise' he said before he quickly ran off before Sam could slap him. He really wasn't making this easy for her. Tom headed off in the direction of subway, the tickets and his passport in his pocket. While Sam got out her wordsearch book and a pen. Before she began on one of the word searches. To make the time go quicker.

Meanwhile Tom was at the subway when his mobile rang and he noticed it was Zoe ringing. He answered it quickly. 'Zoe?' Tom answered. 'Tom, what have you told Sam? She's just texted me asking me if I know where you're taking her on for your honeymoon, she said something that apparently I packed her case for her. Come to think of it. Where are you taking her? You never did get around to telling me' Zoe asked. 'Okay If I tell you, you won't text Sam and tell her will you?' Tom asked. 'No of course not, so come on Tom spill.' Zoe asked. 'We're going to climb Mount Everest...' is Tom's reply.

Silence. 'Oh Tom, you've really gone the extra mile..'


	72. Chapter 72

**_A/N: To '_**_Nick Zoe 4ever' the song I used for the wedding was 'A Moment Like This' by Leona Lewis. I apologise for not replying to that sooner but there you go, and I apologise that this has taken a while but here's the next chapter and its TAM ENGAGEMENT TONIGHT AAAAHH ADJDKAKDFMNASJEDDF ALREADY EXPLODING FROM FEELS! CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING?. Enough of the rambling but here is the next update, _

_Oh and for the next chapter I don't actually know if they have cabins on Mount Everest so I'm just going to make it up as I go along, I'm just saying this in case of certain know it alls that may review and prove me wrong ha. J x_

After ordering something from subway Tom headed back to the departures bay with his sandwich in hand and he could see Sam with something that looked like a book on her lap as Tom took a seat back down next to her. He had thought about telling Sam where they were going. She'd already texted Zoe to know so she obviously hated the whole secrecy thing. 'See you've got yourself something from subway' Sam noted as Tom took a bite of his sandwich. 'Yeah after you bruised my ego' Tom muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow 'I did not bruise your ego Thomas,' Sam said. Tom rolled his eyes. 'Sam I was joking. Calling me big and ugly will take more than that to dent or even bruise my ego' Tom told her.

'Tom are you going to tell us where we're going…' Sam asked but before Tom could answer her. 'Flight 3334981, to Naples is now boarding gateway four..' Came the announcement. 'Right that's our flight' Tom said getting to his feet. And Sam followed suit. They made it to gateway four and Tom checked them in with they're tickets. 'Your first class, do enjoy your flight' the woman said handing Tom back the tickets.

'We shall.' And with that they walked through the gateway. Sam was busying trying to figure out where they were going, Tom could see the contraction in her eyebrows. 'I would have thought the announcement would have been a big enough hint' Tom joked. 'Nope, 'Sam Joked of course she had figured it out, but she wanted Tom to let it slip. 'Do you want another clue?' Tom asked and Sam nodded.

'Well where we're going there's snow, and there's ice, and its huge..' Tom said. Sam nodded 'anything else?' Sam pushed. 'We will be doing some climbing' Tom replied. Before he looked at Sam, who couldn't hold the laugh in for much longer. 'We're climbing mount Everest aren't we?' Sam said. Tom raised an eyebrow.

'So you did figure it out. 'he said Sam nodded. 'the announcement was a give away bloody hell Tom if you really wanted to keep it a surprise you could have just asked the controllers to read out the plane number but not the place its going. But I honestly can't believe you would think of such a place.' She admitted.

'Well I know you've always said you've wanted to see Mount Everest and a perfect holiday would be to climb it' Tom pointed out. 'Yeah but I didn't think we'd be climbing it on our honeymoon. I would have thought you would have gone for something warmer, like Spain or something' Sam explains. 'Well if I had you would have hated the holiday and don't deny it Sam we both know you're not really a beach type of person' Tom said and Sam nodded.

As a lady shows them to they're first class seats in the plane. 'And I can't believe you vouched out for first class seats!' Sam said all excited. 'Well I wanted the very best for my wife didn't i?' Tom smirked as they sat down. As Soon as Sam sat down the effects of the extra comfortable chair won her over. Just as they were about to take off. 'Mmh Tom.' Sam said. 'Yes my darling?' he replied.

'Next time we fly anywhere. I chose the holiday...'


	73. Chapter 73

Oh my god' last nights episode was just perfect! I was screaming at the television and I think I must have rewatched it a dozen times! It was amazing in every single way! Please enjoy this chapter. This one Sam and Tom are still on the flight btw they will arrive in the next one

Sam was busying herself laying on the comfortable chair, she looked to Tom who was stretched out on the inflatable bed, looking like the king of the castle, Sam got up and walked over to the bed before she placed herself down next to him. '

'You look like the king of the castle' Sam tells him. 'Nah I'm just smiling' Tom said 'because..'Sam asked 'I'm here with you and it couldn't be any more perfect' Tom tells her and with that Sam leant in, it was slow and steady at first before it slowly became heated, the kisses became more heated as Tom pulled away for air Sam began to unbutton his shirt.

'Wait.. Wait stop' he said and Sam raises an eyebrow. 'Whats wrong?' She asked him.

'We don't exactly want to be disturbed do we? There should be a do not disturb sign somewhere' Tom says getting up and looking before he found the sign,

'Of all the things you can ask for in a first class suite and you ask for a do not disturb sign' Sam asks as Tom placed the sign on the suite door. Locking it as he did so before he turned around to face Sam.

'Now Mrs Kent I shall have my way with you' Tom said and Sam just giggled like a girl before Tom pulled her into a heated kiss and the rest is a untold story.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Tom were laid on the inflatable bed, they're clothes scattered across the room, they were snuggled under the duvet it had been worth the wait

after Sam's hysterectomy, Mr T had told them no sexual activity for at least a month.

'I love you Tom' Sam told him.

'I love you too' Tom replied as he placed a kiss to her lips, when there was a knock at the suite door

'Mr and Mrs Kent. ' a woman said

'That will be our food' Tom tells her

'Hang on a moment we're not decent' Sam said and Tom just laughed at Sam's use of the word not decent.

After recollecting they're clothes and they were decent Tom unlocked the door and it revealed a woman dressed in British airways uniform

'You're food shall be served in a moment' she told them

'Thank you' Sam said

'Yes and thank you for allowing me to have my way with my wife' Tom said and Sam went bright red

'


	74. Chapter 74

I loved writing this! I hope you enjoy. And they are still on the flight btw:)

After eating they're way through the food that had been brought to them. They didn't have to wait for an member of the cabin crew to bring them they're orders as they were flying first class.

Sam plugged in her iPad, another thing that was a bonus flying first class that they could charge they're gadgets, Tom plugged in his iPod and iPhone, Sam did the same with her iPhone.

When Sam's iPad buzzed signalling that she had an new email, she quickly picked up the iPad and let out an almighty squeal which got Tom's attention.

'Whats up Sam' he asked concerned. 'Read the email I just got' Sam stated and so Tom did and he picked up the iPad. Tapping on the email that Sam had been sent.

'Dear Mr, and Mrs Kent.'

I an emailing you to inform you that your application form requesting your wishes to adopt Charlotte and Oliver has been approved, we are aware that you both are away on your honeymoon but as soon as you arrive back home you are both to contact us as soon as possible,

As you will be needed to give a house inspection to make sure you have the facilities for two adopted teenagers,

All the best

Mark Bailey,  
Charlotte's and Oliver's social worker.

Tom finished reading, his face broke into an almighty grin and he couldn't help but notice that Sam was smiling too. 'Oh my! We're going to adopt!' Tom said excitedly. He couldn't help the smile that had broke out across his face.

'Now we really need to start house haunting because the flat just isn't big enough for three teenagers' Sam tells him and Tom nods with agreement.

'I couldn't have asked for anything better' Tom said shortly later.

'Tom?' Sam asked. 'Yeah?' He replied. 'When we've had the teenagers a year or more, do you want to try IVF too? And maybe have our own child? Look into the surrogacy route?' Sam suggested.

'Of course I would love that, if you would like it too' he added 'of course' Sam nodded. 'Thats great then' Tom said.

'All that's left is getting a dog' Sam smiles

'No way are we getting a dog' Tom said firmly but Sam knew she would make him come around.

'Lets enjoy our honeymoon first yeah and then we can talk about dogs' Tom noted and with that Sam took it as a maybe.

She couldn't have asked for anything better. She had the perfect husband and now she was about to get the perfect family.

They both settled down on the inflatable bed, Sam snuggled her way into Tom's arms which he wrapped around her as Sam closed her eyes and began to fall asleep in his arms, Tom wasn't far behind her as he too fell asleep, both of them sleeping the remains of the flight.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Please note everything in this I am making up as I go along, I don't know if they have cabins to sleep in on the mountain, just in case there's some know it all and want to tell me I'm wrong so there's the warning and please enjoy! (:_**

After what felt like a very long flight they eventually made they're way to Naples. Tom was the first one to wake up and he quickly awoke Sam. 'Hey sleeping beauty we're here' he said. Sam took a moment or two before her eyes fully awoke. And she could see Tom getting up unplugging they're IPods, IPad, and Iphones. Before he placed the chargers into a small bag. Not all together otherwise they would be all knotted next time they would come to use them. Sam reached for her jacket.

Tom got out the map that he had brought online, the airport was a mile or more so from the mountain and the cabin they were going to spend the first two nights before they would start the climb. The plan was they were going to spend two nights in a cabin and three nights in the tent and back to the same root. Sam couldn't contain her excitement, climbing the worlds biggest mountain had been something of a dream, it was something she has always said she wanted to do when training for the army. And now she was finally achieving it. Although the surprise that Tom had booked it for they're honeymoon. She couldn't have asked for anything better and it just showed Tom knew his wife better than she knew herself.

After walking through the arrivals bay they now were waiting for they're luggage, Tom had packed five cases. Two with clothes for him and Sam to wear along with the appropriate clothes for the climb, two cases full of food and one case with all the equipment for the climb along with another bag full of stuff that contained axes and sleeping bags for the tent. When they picked up they're luggage they were good to go and even Tom had to admit he couldn't see himself and Sam walking to the cabin otherwise that would take forever and they were both feeling rather jet lagged, After getting passed the language barrier which Sam found quiet amusing to watch Tom to do so, eventually she stepped in and revealed her ability to speak the exact language that Tom was trying to speak but with great difficulty.

They were heading to the Himalayas. And from what Tom could see on the map the mountain wasn't far from there. 'So looking forward to our big climb?' Tom asked and Sam nodded excitedly, she couldn't help the grin that had formed. 'I still can't believe we're actually doing this, do you know I've wanted to do this for years. Since I was in the army and now I'm finally achieving it' Sam told him and Tom nodded.

He was glad that booking the holiday wasn't actually a bad thing but it had been worth a long shot and he was glad he'd gone with it. 'You know Adam helped chose where we would be going' Tom noted. Sam raised her eyebrow, 'my brother suggested this?' she asked him Tom nodded, 'he said it was something you always wanted to do, and it kind of stuck with me. So as soon as I found out august is part of the climbing season, I thought hell with it. Let's do it' Tom explains and Sam nods.

Eventually they made it to the cabin and having looked everywhere for the keys, the paper which Tom had made the booking for the cabin had told them that the keys would be sitting under the matt. Sam had found them of course. Since she knew the place where to look would be under the matt while Tom had looked everywhere else. First the language you beat me to and now this' Tom joked.

He was still impressed with Sam's knowledge of the language barrier. If he had just known that Sam could speak it, he would have let her handle it. 'Well there are lots of things you don't know about me Tom.' Sam told him. 'You're not wrong there' he replied. After settling in. Sam opened one of the suitcases and found that it included two rucksacks which they were obviously going to need when they would start camping. Before she came across the equipment. Which included ropes, a harness, crampons, ice ax with leash, carabiners, webbing, cord, trekking poles, rappelling equipment, ascenders, and slings, not to mention a tent and what appeared to be sleeping bags.

'Well someone's been busy' Tom noted as he noticed the equipment scattered among the bed. When Sam noticed two thick padded coats which she guessed would keep them warm during the climb and also boots with spikes on so they could grip into the ice. But it was the sizes of the coats that got Sam's attention as they were both large.

'You trying tell me I'm fat' Sam asked. Looking at the jackets. Tom raised an eyebrow.

'No of course not I don't think your fat' Tom said. 'Care to explain this then' she pointed looking at the tag of the coat that clearly started that it was large.

'When I went to buy the clothing equipment the guy that sold me it said that large would be better as it would keep ourselves from freezing so I went with it, it wasn't meant to say that your fat. Because you really aren't' Tom noted. Sam huffed. Tom rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I would never think that about you' he told her. But he could tell that Sam didn't believe him. 'And even if you were... I would still love you just the same' he added. Sam raised an eyebrow. 'You're not serious' she said.

'Sam you really aren't fat believe me. When are you going to stop with these negative thoughts of yourself. You're beautiful just the way you are.' He said and he kissed her forehead. But her body language told him that Sam wasn't going to let this go any time soon. 'What do I need to do so you will believe me?' he asked her. 'I don't know' Sam admitted. 'Want me to sing?' Tom asked. Sam raised an eyebrow, it had been over a year since she had last heard Tom sing never mind to her and before Sam had even said anything Tom began to sing to her.

'Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they not shinning

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday,

'Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me

And its so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say,

When I see your face

There's not a thing I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say'

And with that Sam silenced him with a kiss. Which made Tom forget the lyrics to the song he was singing as he focused on the kiss in hand. Before Sam broke away smiling at her husband. 'Am I forgiven?' he asked and with that Sam placed another kiss to his lips. Before pulling away. 'Of course...'


	76. Chapter 76

Sam was busying herself trying to work out how to use the crampons which Tom found amusing 'Sam what are you doing, we don't start the climb until tomorrow you don't have to put them on just yet' Tom joked but he knew Sam was the anxious type and would rather be prepared then to do everything last minute

'no unpacking the food, that needs to stay put in the case' Tom noted and Sam rolled her eyes 'did you get my favourites' she asked him

'If you mean a crate of mango Capri suns then yes' Tom said and Sam beamed. 'I have brought a pair of scrubs from work as well' Tom noted. 'Bet Zoe loved that' Sam noted. 'Yeah she didn't mind me taking them as long as I took our name badges as well and stethoscopes' Tom told Sam. Sam raised her eyebrow

'Why would we need our stethoscopes this is our honeymoon we're not at work now' Sam said. 'Well in case there's an emergency' Tom noted and Sam rolled her eyes.

'Also I couldn't help but notice your badge says Doctor Sam Nicholls, shouldn't that be Doctor Sam Kent' Tom pointed out Sam shook her head.

'As much as I loved my married name I would like to keep it as Doctor Nicholls for professionalism I don't exactly want every single patient knowing we're husband and wife' Sam said Tom frowned.

'Okay I understand but I would have like to have been told rather than finding out myself' Tom noted.

'You've seen me in scrubs many times since we married and you're telling me you haven't taken notice of my badge?' Sam asked

Tom shook his head. 'Never mind that. You need a shower' Tom joked. 'Charming, first fat insults now I smell' Sam said.

'Sam you know I didn't mean it' Tom said and Sam huffed before she reached into her toiletries bag and pulled out a towel, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, and made her way to the bathroom slamming the door shut in Tom's face

He was already in the doghouse and they hadn't even started the climb yet, so he headed to make dinner. Hoping Sam would be in a better mood after her shower.

As he made dinner, he took out one of the Capri suns from the crate, he hadn't had chance to fridge them so they wouldn't be cold, but he was sure Sam wouldn't mind. and cracked on with dinner.


	77. Chapter 77

**Here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy. Sorry it's a bit short but like I said in my other fic. I'm kinda suffering a confidence crisis :(! Please review though. **

It only seemed like a couple of hours ago since they had gone to bed but it was already morning and today was day one of the climb. Sam was still sleeping so Tom chose to give her a few more minutes as he got up to shower, he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door. Sam awoke a few minutes later and frowned when she noticed Tom's side of the bed was empty then she heard the running of the shower and sighed.

Before she dressed. She got changed into a t-shirt and skinny jeans, then padded up in the outdoor clothing which included one of the large jackets. And a pair of waterproofs trousers. Before she put on more than layer of socks if they were going to be walking and climbing all day, she didn't want her feet to go numb. Tom soon appeared in nothing but Towel cladded. Sam smiled at the view as she began to pack her rucksack, with everything she would need, including food, extra socks, drinks and also a small but sure oxygen tank as Tom had told her she would be needing that when they got further up the top as the oxygen didn't come as easy as it did on the ground.

'Come on, hurry up, get dressed' Sam said slipping her rucksack on her shoulders as Tom rolled his eyes and he got changed also, he to changed into a t-shirt, and trousers, before he applied the thick coat on along with waterproofs trousers. And boots, Sam was holding the crampons in her hands. They would apply those to they're boots when they got closer to the ice. And the snow.

Tom soon appeared fully dressed and he too was kitted and ready to go, after eating breakfast. That was sure to give them enough energy until around dinner time. And that's where they would eat. Tom took out the map that he had brought 'Right so we're here, now we're hoping to do at least twenty miles today. Because this is where we will set up camp.' Tom said making a marking on the map and Sam nodded. 'Better get cracking then hadn't we if we're going to reach camp before the sun goes down' Sam tells him and Tom smirks. 'Lets get walking then' Tom said and Sam nodded. Tom slipped the rucksack onto his shoulders. 'One problem Tom, who's going to carry the tent.' Sam said. 'I suppose I shall' Tom said.

Well since you kindly offered here you go' Sam joked as she picked up the bag containing the tent along with sleeping bags which despite were huge, they folded pretty snug into a bag and then they got going. 'Aren't you handing the keys in for the cabin?' Sam asked and Tom shook his head. 'No, because we're going to spend two nights a week sleeping in a cabin and this set of keys has keys to all the ones we will be stopping in' Tom explained and they were off. They began walking in silence for the first few minutes both of them following Tom's compass that would point them in the right direction.

They hoped to reach campsite before it went dark. And like Sam had said they'd better get a move on if that was the case.


	78. Chapter 78

Eventually after what seemed like hours Sam and Tom eventually made it to where they would be camping tonight. 'Sam any idea How we're going to set the tent up in this snow' Tom asked and Sam nodded 'leave it to me' and so did Tom did, roughly an hour later Sam had the tent up and it looked like home all what was left to do was to stretch out the sleeping bags and they could get cracking on dinner,

Sam took her boots off but left her plenty of socks on to keep her feet warm and away from frostbite. While Tom got cracking on dinner,

'What would you like sweet and sour chicken or pasta?' Tom asked ' I shall have the sweet and sour chicken and you?' Sam asked.

'I think I will have that too' Tom said and Sam smiled. They often ate the same things. After Tom was done cooking he placed the sweet and sour onto two plates they were both snuggled into the sleeping bags,

They had made the chose that the bathroom would be the other side of the tent should ether one of them both need to go in the night, after eating they snuggled down into they're sleeping bags

And just talked for an hour or so. 'We better get to sleep, we're black climbing tomorrow' Tom announced and so they did. They leant over still in there sleeping bags and shared a quick kiss, before they pulled away, they both fell asleep hand in hand.

Both so warn out from the days adventures. Both looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Sam awoke first and she noticed that Tom was still sound asleep. She smiled to herself as she watched him for a few minutes. Before she felt an over whelming urge to pee, she groaned to herself before she put on boots and got up before she unzipped the tent and headed outside, the cold air hitting her hard before she was away from the tent and found a comfortable position to pee in.

Meanwhile Tom had woken up and he frowned when he noticed Sam's sleeping bag was empty, guessing she had gone toilet, Sam soon appeared before she slipped back Into the warmth of her sleeping bag.

'Do we have to start walking just yet can't we stay here for a couple more hours' Sam asked and Tom agreed he didn't want to leave the warmth of his sleeping bag ether.

'Okay in a couple of hours we will start the trek again and he noticed Sam was asleep he rolled his eyes before getting up and using the boys little room.

After finished peeling Tom headed back into the tent and re zipped it up to prevent the heat from escaping before he too fell asleep in the warmth of his sleeping bag, his and Sam's hands twirled as they did so


	79. Chapter 79

This isn't a chapter but it's a authors note to say I won't be updating for a few days. I have some personal affairs that need to be taken of and honestly,

I don't know what's wrong with me right now, every small thing has me on the verge of tears and that's not me at all because I'm usually the strong, witty, cocky, hard as nails emotionless me.

Maybe I just need to talk to someone about stuff but I'm really tired of being the strong one all the time, I'm just emotionally drained and I don't know what's wrong with me.

Maybe I'm depressed? I don't know. But I know I can't carry on like this, everything's eating away at me. Stuff I've bottled up for years has finally bubbled to the surface and honestly I haven't overcome half of it.

I don't know where to start and what may have triggered feeling like this, I just know f I don't talk to someone soon. I may do something reckless and stupid.

This isn't a cry for help, I'm just really struggling..I need someone who will listen and won't judge me because I've been judged my whole life.


	80. Chapter 80

I know that this chapter isn't about Sam and Tom but I have been thinking about pairing Zoe and Matt up for a while so this chapter is about them: P the next one will be tam related. Promise!

Zoe had just finished a twelve hour shift and to say she was worn out was one thing, she massaged her throat from shouting at people. Who made have done something wrong.

she had shouted at Lily once more, even know that lily was a good doctor she really had to work on her bedside manner which she was struggling with, what was Ash thinking talking Zoe into letting her have a placement for three months.

Zoe frowned when she thought about Ash, he's been extremely cold towards her of late. She thought in time that he would get over the green eye monster how wrong she was.

There was a knock at the door 'come in!' Zoe said and the door opened. 'Matt what can I do for you?' Zoe asked 'I was wondering whether you wanted to go for a drink some time' he asked.

'Matt are you asking me out?' Zoe asks 'well maybe. Matt replied and he smiled. 'Okayy I shall but one drink' Zoe tells him and Matt nods, before they leave the ED. They walked past an envious Ash who looked at Mat with a face of thunder.

'What is his problem' Matt tutted as they walked out together. 'He's just jealous, he'll get over it' Zoe said. Matt nodded.

'But it's been four ten months' he said and Zoe laughed. 'Its been that long since I hired you?' Zoe said and Matt nodded 'of course six months later was Tom's and Sam's wedding' Matt says and Zoe remembers.

'We never did talk about that kiss. Did we?' Matt said. Zoe shook her head. 'I thought we agreed it shouldn't have happened' Zoe said 'I only said that because I though you and ash were an item' Matt confessed.

'Hahaha me and Ash you serious' Zoe said and Matt smirked. 'So what drink do you want?' He asked. 'I will have a gin and tonic' Zoe said and Matt nodded as Zoe went to find somewhere to sit.

'One pint and one gin and tonic' Matt told the bar tender.

The rest of the night was a goodnight. Matt and Zoe got to know each other better before they left and ate out.

'Soooo ' Matt began

'So what?' Zoe asked.

'How would you like to do this again?' Matt asked

'I would love too' Zoe replied and Matt smirked.

'Again it shall be' Matt smirked before he walked Zoe over to the taxi rank and Zoe gave the driver her address 'make sure the lady gets home safely' Matt said paying the driver.

Before he leant in and kissed Zoe. It was short but t was enough as Zoe clambered Into the taxi.

'See you tomorrow Doctor Hanna' Matt said

'See you tomorrow Doctor Benson' Zoe said. Matt watched as the taxi turned a corner and was out of view.


	81. Chapter 81

Sam and Tom were busying climbing the mountain, the last bit of climbing before they eventually made they're way to the cabin that would be bed for the next night or two.

When Tom unlocked the cabin door Sam walked In first taking off her boots, and the crampons before she placed her rucksack down on the chair

Her phone began ringing. Sam quickly took it out of her pocket and saw 'Zoe' flashed up on screen.

'Hi Zoe, how are things back at holby?' Sam asked.

'Things are okay here how are you and Tom enjoying your honeymoon? I wouldn't call unless it was urgent but Adam has been brought in' Zoe told Sam 'Oh God, what's happened?' Sam asked

'Its probably nothing to worry about but he's had an viral infection for more than a week and he doesn't seem to be able to get rid of it' Zoe explained.

'His leukaemia has returned hasn't it..' Sam said she felt a lump form in her throat no it couldn't be. It couldn't..

'Whoa Sam we don't even know that for sure, it could well be just a viral infection' Zoe tried to reassure her.

'Zoe we both know with leukaemia it becomes harder to fight off infections, please Zoe I know this I went through it with him' Sam told her.

'I know Sam I read Adams notes but please do not panic we're going to get to the bottom of it and if that is the worst case Sanrio then we've caught it early and we will be able to treat it okay. Please enjoy your holiday with Tom. And I will let you know once Adams bloods come back' Zoe told her

'Okay promise me' Sam said

'Promise' said Zoe and with that she hung up.

Sam couldn't believe what she had just been told, she prayed that it hadn't returned but what if it had? And what if her bone marrow didn't work this time? What would she do?

'What did Zoe want?' Tom asked, he then noticed the colour in Sam's face drained.

'Theres a chance Adam's leukaemia may have returned...' Sam told Tom.

'Are they sure?' Tom asked 'Zoe said they didn't know for sure but he's had an viral infection for more than a week and he's been unable to shift it. I know it's returned I just know it' Sam said

Tom took her hand to try and stop her panicking 'Sam ssh we don't know that for sure and if it has returned we will get through it together' Tom sad

'But what if it has returned Tom what if it has and my bone marrow doesn't work this time. I don't think that I could cope..' Sam said

'Hey we don't know yet, let's just wait for Zoe to call back yeah?' Tom tried to reassure her but he knew it wasn't going to help.

The next couple of hours or so were going to be a waiting game until they learnt if or not Adams leukaemia had returned..


	82. Chapter 82

**Please don't hate me for doing this…..**

-Two Hours Later-

Tom had unpacked pretty much everything including food and clothes etc. and he was busying himself with making dinner as they had been climbing all day and both were pretty hungry meanwhile Sam was sat using her IPad. When a ringing caught her attention and once again it was Zoe flashing up on screen. Sam quickly answered it 'So, what did his bloods say?' Sam asked anxiously. 'Well his LFT came back clear there was nothing abnormal there. And his bloods came back, we need run more tests but there is a possibility that it may well and truly returned we don't know for sure yet, but we think that's what we're looking at.' Zoe explained.

'Has there been any unusual bruising?' Sam asked. She had been researching leukaemia symptoms of the past half an hour on the IPad. Even know she knew what the signs were, it wasn't wrong for her to refresh her doctor skills. 'Not that we've seen. Look Sam we're still running tests. We'll let you know once we know once and for all' Zoe said.

'Okay I'm getting the first flight home' Sam told Zoe. 'Sam, we've got this under control. Please just enjoy your holiday with Tom. I know you would rather be spending time with him then stuck in a hospital' Zoe said. 'Zoe he's my brother, if he's ill then I need to be there okay?' Sam told Zoe. 'Okay well let me know when you've booked the flight and I'll inform Adam to let him know your coming home' Zoe told her. 'Okay I will do.' Sam said. 'Okay see you shortly' Zoe told Sam. 'Will do' Sam said and they both hung up just as Tom opened the door and he was carrying food.

'Was that Zoe?' Tom asked. Sam nodded 'we need to go home Tom.' Sam told him. 'So it's returned has it?' Tom said and Sam nodded. 'they're not 100percent convinced but the way its looking it could well be. I know this is meant to be our honeymoon but he's my brother Tom' Sam said hoping he would understand.

'Its okay I understand. How about you eat this and I'll ring the airlines and arrange the first flight back' Tom said.

Sam nodded as she took the plate from Tom and began to eat while she watched him ring the airlines and book the first flight back. Tom soon came off the phone to the airlines. 'All booked, we leave tomorrow morning it's the only one I could get that was the first' Tom explained. 'Tomorrow mornings fine' Sam said. And Tom nodded.

Tom picked up the IPad to check his emails. It wasn't usually like him to check his work emails but he had been meaning to, knowing that he hadn't for more than a week. He signed into his email account and the first email he had been waiting for had been sat in his inbox. How long had this been sat here?.

He quickly tapped on it, and began to read the email that he'd tapped on.

_Dear Mr Kent. _

I am pleased to inform you that your job application for our Pediatrician role has been accepted and we would most like to offer you a job interview. Please inform us as soon as possible whether you're interested in the vacancy, hope to hear from you soon.

_Maxwell Partridge_

_COE, Director of Surgery_

_Royal London Hospital_

Tom couldn't believe what he was reading. Sure he'd applied for the job during his and Sam's troubled times but he never expected to hear back from them. He assumed that the job had already been taken and that's why he had never heard from them.

And honestly it couldn't have come at a worse time. He couldn't just announce that he was leaving Holby, or had been offered another job. Not with Sam's worries about Adam. No he wasn't going to go to the interview. Infact he was going to reply and say that he wasn't interested in the job but when he hit the reply button, he couldn't bring himself to say that he wasn't. Maybe he could go to the interview and see how it went? And then he could make the choice to whether leave Holby or not. Would Sam come with him thought?


	83. Chapter 83

**_So I found out my idol is coming to a town near where I live at the end of this month, getting there isn't the problem as there is a bus that runs daily to the town where he's performing, its getting home that's the problem because there's no trains on the way back after midnight:(( so I'm really depressed because I haven't seen him live all year and its probably the closeted he'll ever come to Newcastle Under Lyme _**

**_(Please do not get it mixed up with the other Newcastle and yes I know that's where Charlotte Salt was born, it's not really that much a big deal)Anyway here's the chapter..._**

'Adam, I thought you should know that Sam and Tom are on they're way home' Zoe said as she pulled back the curtains to the cubicle. 'You told my sister?' Adam asked, he rolled his eyes. 'Adam I had no choice, you are under eighteen, I simply had to inform Sam and not only that she and Tom are down as your next of kin' Zoe explained.

'But still aren't I allowed some confidentiality I know my sister and brother in law work here but surely that still stands' Adam asks. 'It does but we both know you would prefer to have Sam and Tom here rather then face this on your own. Adam you're going to need Sam and Tom more than ever now' Zoe explained.

'Its returned hasn't it?' Adam guessed. 'Sadly yes, but we've been able to catch it early so we will be able to treat it better' Zoe explained. 'Yeah and I can bet Sam will have to be my bone marrow again' Adam said rolling his eyes. 'We don't know that for sure, with us catching it early you may just need one round of chemotherapy. I will contact Nate from upstairs as he is the specialist. But for now Adam you need to rest' Zoe explained. 'Yeah, Yeah' he tutted.

Zoe left him and sighed before she spotted Matt heading towards her. 'Doctor Hanna.' Matt said. 'Doctor Benson' Zoe replied with a small smile tugging at her lips. 'We still on for tonight, dinner 8pm?' Matt said. 'Of course' Zoe smiled. 'I shall see you then' Matt said as he walked off leaving a smile tugging at Zoe's lips.

Before her smiled faded when she saw Ash's thunderous face. 'Doctor Ashford, a word.' Zoe asked. Ash nodded and he followed her to her office. And he closed the door behind him.

'Just what exactly is your problem with me and Doctor Benson?!' Zoe asked she couldn't keep it in for much longer and she wasn't going to put up with it any longer, enough was enough. It was time Ash grew a pair. 'I don't have a problem with who you see Doctor Hanna' Ash replied simply. 'So why the thunderous jealous face. Martin you had your chance and you blew it' Zoe explained. 'My name is Ash' Ash corrected.

'Okay ash what is your problem? Because really you need to grow up, and grow a bloody pair' Zoe explained. 'My problem maybe the fact that before you even hired that guy, you only had eyes for me' Ash explained. 'Like I said you had your chance Ash, and you never took it' Zoe replied simply. 'But, but the way you look at him, is the same way you used to look at me' Ash explained.

'Well that was then, I have moved on Ash and its about time you did to, now if you don't mind I have paperwork to do' Zoe said and with that Ash left. Closing the door behind him. What a bloody mess this was. What a messy mess. Zoe hadn't even told Tom yet that she was seeing his best mate..


	84. Chapter 84

**_SO after ringing around and lots of tears I have finally found a lift home so I will certainly be seeing Dappy at the end of this month: D. I'm so happy you can probably hear me screaming! I can't wait to see him again, I get a massive Adrenaline rush, never mind that here's the chapter, and all I can say is I hope 22_****_nd_****_ November Comes Soonnnn! :D _**

Sam groaned as she heard the alarm clock going off signalling that it was time to get up because they had to leave for the airport to catch they're flight, before she looked to her side and noticed that Tom's side of the bed was empty, she found that odd because she hadn't heard him get up, maybe he was making breakfast?. But surely she would have heard him leave the room?.

None the less, she left the bedroom which was like a cabin, and she opened the door. Expecting to find Tom in the cabin kitchen in nothing but boxers and a t shirt (this was something Tom always did, when it came to making breakfasts in the morning) so not seeing him there was strangely out of character, 'Tom' Sam called through the cabin, nothing. Not even a peep.

That was very strange, very strange in deed because it wasn't like Tom to go out without telling her. She thought back to last night, how oddly Tom was acting out of character. At first she had paid no attention to that. But looking back on it now. It appeared even odder. He wouldn't leave the country without her would he? No that sounded stupid even she had to be honest.

She headed back to the cabin bedroom and over to the wardrobe. Where she got the shock of her life. Tom's side of the shared wardrobe was empty. Now Sam was starting to panic, no surely not he couldn't have left without her. But none of this made sense, She picked up the phone and realised that even know they were a few hours ahead of the UK.

She needed to talk to someone and the first person she tried was Matt, because surely Tom would've spoken to him, it rang a few times. Before Matt eventually answered. 'Sam, do you realise what time it is?' Matt very much nearly shouted down the phone. 'Yes I do Matt, but this is urgent. Have you spoken to Tom at all since last night?' Sam asked.

'No, I haven't. I haven't spoken to him at all since Tuesday, how come?' Matt asked. 'His stuffs gone, I'm not joking Matt. I'm serious. His clothes are gone' Sam explained. 'Sam calm down, I'm sure there's a good enough reason for all of this, look I will try calling him and see if I get any answer but please try to stay calm' Matt explained 'Fine' Sam tutted and she hung up. Meanwhile more than twenty thousand miles away.

Matt had untangled himself from Zoe's hold. Something she had noticed and tried to pull him back.

'We have to get up' he said and Zoe groaned to herself. 'What did Sam want?' Zoe asked him.

'Tom's gone missing, she's woken to find his stuff gone' Matt explains.

'They're supposed to be flying home this morning' Zoe said

'I know, it's not like Tom to just disappear like this. 'Matt explained.

'He wouldn't have gone far. I'm pretty sure there's a reason for this.' Said Matt.

It was then Matt noticed Zoe's guilty face. 'Zo, do you know where Tom's gone?' Matt asked. 'Why would I know anything?' Zoe said innocently. 'if you know where he is. I suggest you tell me otherwise Sam won't exactly be happy' Matt explained.

'I may have told him about us.. .' Zoe admitted.

'You what! You abouste idiot!' Matt very much shouted.

'It kind of slipped out….' Zoe admitted.

'I told you I would talk to Tom!' Matt exclaimed

'He was going to find out about us sooner or later, what's the problem...' Zoe tried to reason.

'That's not the point Zoe! You should have let me tell him!' Matt said before a ringing got Matt's attention. He looked at her.

'It's Sam.. I think you should answer it and explain why her husbands done a runner..'


	85. Chapter 85

After an exhausting flight, Sam found herself stood outside of Holby City ED. With no word from Tom. She headed inside the ED.

'Sam what are you doing back here I thought you and Tom weren't due back for another week?' Fletch asked and that's when he noticed Sam's face. Her eyes filled with tears at the mention of Tom's name.

'Hey I didn't mean to upset you..' Fletch said 'it's nothing, I'm sorry I'm being stupid' Sam replied 'hey what is it?' Fletch asked ' nothing, it's just you mentioned Tom.' Sam said.

'You two haven't had another argument have you?' Fletch asked 'no, nothing like that, he's gone Fletch' Sam explained.

'Gone where?' He asked.

'Hes gone Fletch I woke up the other morning and he was gone clothes and everything' Sam explained 'I'm sure there's a reasonable expiation' Fletch said.

'Like what?' Sam said

'Like being by your brothers side. My brother in laws side' said a voice and Sam turned and she saw Tom dressed in scrubs.

'Right I'll leave you both to sort it out' Fletch said taking his cue to leave.

'Sam I'm sorry I left without telling you' Tom explained.

'Your sorry? Is that it just your sorry?' Sam exclaimed letting her anger show

'I'm sorry' Tom tried to soothe.

'You know what let's just forget it, I'm here for Adam, not arguing' Sam said and with that. It was the end of the conversation for now as Sam headed to see Adam.

Tom could tell that he was in the dog house with his wife before he turned and he saw Matt approaching him,

'Tom I can explain' Matt said

'I don't want to hear' Tom snapped quickly.

'Please mate I can explain.' Matt said

'You promised you would never do it again! You promised Matt!' Tom exclaimed.

'Tom, you have Sam. You are married I don't know what your problem is!' Matt exclaimed

'Best mates do not..' Tom paused.

'Do not, what?' Matt exclaimed.

'Do the ultimate betrayal, going with your mates ex' Tom exclaimed.

'That was before you married Sam! ' Matt pointed out.

'You still don't do it Matt' Tom exclaimed. not knowing that Sam was behind the door and could hear everything.

Her husband and one of her closest friends. Before Tom walks off, and Sam lets silent tears fall down her cheeks,

Was she going to confront Tom? Or Zoe ? No it would wait, it could wait,

Adam was the priority when he was better then she was going to confront her husband and her former friend..


	86. Chapter 86

Eventually ten minutes later Sam's tears had finally stopped falling, she wiped away the remainder of tears before heading to the toilets knowing that Tom would notice she had been crying and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction of knowing that she had been crying, she would deal with Tom when the time was right. Adam was the priority, and well what she had discovered could wait.

Sam had never felt any more betrayed then she did right now, how could he do that to her and to make matters worse even Matt knew and he didn't think to tell Sam, had Zoe been laughing behind her back this whole time?. Was everyone in on it or was it just Sam didn't know the secret.

Matt had said it had happened before Sam and Tom had married. That was a good thing wasn't it? So maybe it had happened during they're 'rough patch' as Sam liked to call it.

Even know it may have happened before they married. It was still cheating. She thought Tom was past that, his unfaithfulness. She put those thoughts aside as after splashing her face with water to try to remove the tear marks down from her face.

She left the toilets and headed back to Adam, she opened the door and smiled at him. 'There you are. I've been worried' Tom said seeing Sam. 'Sorry I went to the toilet' Sam said before turning her attention to Adam and she smiled at her brother.

'We okay?' Tom asked, hoping that Sam had calmed down after seeing him. 'We're fine' Sam said with a smile so big that you could tell that it was fake. 'Okay I'm glad. I will make it up to you though' he said as he kissed her forehead. 'You don't have to do that' Sam told him. 'but I want to, so ssh' Tom said before he left Sam and Adam alone and once the door was closed.

'Sam what's going on?' Adam asked. 'What do you mean bro?' Sam asked confused. 'Something's going on isn't it? That smile you just gave Tom now he may have brought it but I know you better than you know yourself. What's going on sis?' Adam asked.

'Nothing, nothing everything's fine' Sam said trying to feel as convinced as she sounded. 'Okay you're not willing to talk to me about it now, but when you do eventually you know I'm always here to listen' Adam said. 'Yes and you need your rest.' Sam added. Adam rolled his eyes.

'Changing the conversation as per usual, come on Sam I am your brother. What is it' Adam asked. 'Adam it doesn't matter, and even if I did tell you. You won't be happy about it, so trust me let me handle it' Sam added.

'Fine. But if you're sure...' Adam said and Sam nodded. 'Positive' she replied. 'Okay then.' Adam said. And with that it wasn't mentioned again.

Sam had told him to get some rest and that she'd be back up to visit him in the morning before work. Despite still having some holiday time left, she had chose to work through it, anything to keep her mind busy from learning what she had discovered.

But the next discovery was about to sicken Sam even more.

The night Tom and Zoe spent together, was Tom's stag do..


	87. Chapter 87

Sam headed home after leaving the hospital, having not driven to the hospital, she called the local cab firm and requested a taxi while Matt was heading out the ED. 'Sam do you want a lift?' Matt offered. 'Please if you wouldn't mind?' Sam asked and Matt nodded 'Sure I'm stopping by Zoe's anyway so I can drop you off' he said Sam felt a wave of anger hit her when she heard Zoe's name.

'You don't have to go out of your way I don't mind walking' Sam said' I insist' Matt replied and Sam gave in,

She quickly rang the taxi firm to cancel the taxi that she had ordered as she and Matt walked over to his car and Matt unlocked it,

'Go on then. Get in' he said and Sam nodded opening the passenger side door and got in before closing the door behind her and Matt did the same.

He put the keys into the ignition before he pulled out of the car park. 'So how did you enjoy Mount Everest?' Matt asked. 'It was great,' Sam replied that wasn't a lie it had been great until she got the call about Adam.

'Good, good bet your gutted it came to an end?' Matt asked. ' a bit' Sam admitted everything was brilliant until I learnt my friend shagged my husband. Sam thought to herself.

'Zoe felt bad for bringing you home about Adam but she thought she needed to inform you about his condition' Matt explained 'yeah it's fine and she shouldn't feel bad about it. I'm glad she told me' Sam told him and Matt nodded.

She should feel bad for sleeping with my husband before our wedding!

Sam once again tried to remove those thoughts from her mind and the rest of the drive was in silent, eventually they made it to Sam's street and Sam couldn't get out the car quick enough

'See you tomorrow' she said and win that she was out the car quicker then the speed of light, she rummaged her pockets for her keys and unlocked the door to the flat.

'Sam is that you?' Tom asked 'yeah' Sam replied and Tom replied 'I have made us something' Tom said. 'Im not really Hungary Tom' Sam replied

'Sam are we okay?' Tom asked 'yeah we're fine' Sam said. Tom nodded 'well if your sure' he said. 'Tom I said I was fine' Sam snapped 'okay calm down' Tom replied.

'Piss off' Sam muttered under her breath as she headed upstairs into they're bedroom. And she laid down hoping to relax her tense muscles.

A couple hours later Tom joined Sam in they're bedroom, Sam had heard him on the stairs and quickly pretended to be asleep as she didn't want to talk to him, she stayed pretending asleep as Tom got changed and slipped in beside her and he was soon sound asleep .

While Sam opened her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, she was hoping that her tears wouldn't wake Tom up because she didn't want him to wake up,

what could she say? That her tears were down to him and Zoe's betrayal?' No she wasn't going to let him know that.

Eventually Sam wiped away her tears and she turned on her side so she wasn't on her back and she turned so she wasn't facing Tom and tried to go to sleep.


	88. Chapter 88

An appearance of Jonny Mac in this chapter! Because well I love Jonny and basically :)

Tom awoke the next morning, his hand searched under the covers clearly looking for Sam's and when he felt nothing but the cold sheets, his eyes shot open. 'Sam,' Tom called out. nothing. 'Sam, are you downstairs?' Tom called out .still nothing maybe she's gone for a run? She tended to do that, get up and out while he was asleep, maybe she just wanted to be on her own.

Tom wasn't sure but he was pretty sure he heard what sounded like tears while he was asleep the previous night, he knew how private Sam was with her emotions and it was rare for Tom to witness Sam cry, the only time he had witnessed it was the process of the miscarriage that was the first and only time he had ever seen her cry.

Meanwhile across town Sam was nursing a hot chocolate, she had gone for her morning run and had stopped by the local cafe in town.

'Sorry to intrude but you've been nursing that hot chocolate for more than half an hour anything on your mind?' A Scottish accent asked. Sam snapped up from her thoughts 'I was just thinking' Sam replied. 'Penny for your thoughts?' Jonny asked.

'Just stuff, needed to be alone for a bit' Sam explained. 'I'm sorry but who are you?' Sam asked 'CT nurse on Darwin ward Jonny Maconie' Jonny said 'and you are?' Jonny asked. 'Doctor Sam Nicholls, core training emergency medicine down in the ED' Sam said shaking Jonny's hand .

'I don't get to go down to the ED often' Jonny said. 'I don't get to see much of Darwin so we're pretty even on that score' Sam replied and Jonny chuckled

'So Sam, tell me what was troubling you this morning, nursing that cup of hot chocolate' Jonny asked.

'Just troubles' Sam replied. 'And what are these troubles?' Jonny asked. 'Just stuff, ' Sam replied 'I know we've only just met but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen' Jonny said

'Thanks Jonny but I'm alright.' Sam said 'well if your sure' Jonny said Sam nodded 'thanks Jonny' Sam told him 'it's no worries' Jonny replied.

'I had better get going anyway, it's time for my shift I should better get going hope to see you around' said Jonny.

'Yeah you too Jonny' Sam replied and with that Jonny left the cafe. Leaving Sam with her thoughts.

Eventually Sam made her way back home and unlocked the door to find Tom 'Sam is that you?' Tom called out. 'Yeah it's me' Sam replied. 'Have you any idea how worried I've been' Tom asked 'sorry I only went for a run' Sam said 'that's fine, I just wish you had left a note' Tom replied 'well now you know how it feels disappearing without a trace' Sam snapped.

'Okay that was uncalled for what is going on with you?' Tom asked. 'Nothing! Just leave it Tom' Sam snapped.

'I better get ready for work' Sam said quickly. 'Sam we're still on holiday' Tom pointed out 'yeah well I said I would work the remainder to keep myself busy' Sam replied and Tom nodded.

After Sam showered and changed, and got ready for work. 'I'll see you later' Sam said and Tom nodded 'see you' he replied and he kissed her cheek and with that Sam left for work, the note with Jonny's number on it.

After Sam left the flat. She rang Jonny's number. 'I know I said I didn't want to talk, but actually I could really use it. It's Sam' Sam said and hung up before she headed to work.


	89. Chapter 89

'You don't think Sam has found out about us, do you?' Tom asked Zoe. 'How could she possibly know have you said anything?' Zoe asked him 'no but she's been distant, and I'm certain I heard her crying the other night' Tom added

'and that's your suggestion that she may know about us? It was one night Tom' Zoe said. 'One night that could cost me my wife. She can't ever find out about us Zoe I'm serious' Tom said with seriousness in his tone.

'It's history okay? Now if that's all can you leave my office? Unless you want people getting suspicious' Zoe pointed out and Tom nodded she walked him to her office door and opened it just as Sam was walking past, she stopped in her tracks.

'Seriously Tom, just act normal okay. Sam's not going to find out' Zoe said and Tom nodded 'right I better get off' he said and he left,

after Tom was gone and Zoe closed her office door Sam moved from where she was stood fury like none other was seething through her veins.

Sam chose to take her break now hoping to calm down before she saw her next patient of the day, she had agreed to meet Jonny outside in the peace garden when she went to walk across the road from the ED, just as an arm pulled her back from an on coming car. It was an arm she didn't realise until she turned and saw Jonny stood there

'Sam are you trying to get yourself killed? What's going on?' Jonny asked concern thick in his voice 'not here' Sam nodded and they walked over to the peace garden an they sat down on the bench

'I came down to the ED as i believe a patient had died and they wanted to donate the organs when I was done talking to them. I managed to hear your voice mail what is it Sam?' Jonny asked

'If I tell you something you can't say anything?' Sam said and Jonny nodded ' I found my husband cheated on me, before we married. You know the saddest thing was it on his stag do and the worst thing is the person he slept with my boss..' Sam said

'Oh Sam I don't know what to say' Jonny said 'it gets even better, I considered her one of my closet fiends well not anymore. And I've just sen them talking in secrets over hearing them they haven't got a clue that I know' Sam said.

'What are you going to do about it?' Jonny asked. 'I'm going to leave it for now, because my brother is the priority as he is ill with leukaemia, but when he's better I'll get my revenge, she's going to pay' Sam said sternly.

'What are you going to do?' Jonny asked 'she's going to pay' Sam repeated. 'I'm going to make sleeping with my husband is the last thing she ever does'


	90. Chapter 90

WOW over 500 reviews how the hell did that happen? But I love reading your reviews thank you all for always reviewing! x

Sam had eventually calmed herself down after seeing Zoe and Tom together, after calming herself down, she said goodbye to Jonny and headed back to the ED. Going through the doors 'Sam there you are! I've been trying to page you' said a voice and Sam turned and it was Fletch 'oh Hey Fletch' Sam smiled, 'have you not checked your pager or something?' Fletch asked 'no I haven't, I took my break why , what's the problem?' Sam asked. 'You're needed up stairs, Nate has Adams results whether or not his chemo has worked..' Fletch told her. 'Shit I've been so preoccupied recently' Sam said. 'I know, I've noticed and Zoe's noticed as well' Fletch told her, Sam felt another batch of anger seethe through her veins. 'Why would she notice if anythings wrong' Sam tells him.'come on Sam hasn't Zoe been there for you lately?' Fletch asked

She may have been in the past but that's then, she's not a friend of mine anymore! Sam thought to herself, 'I'll go and see Adam in my next break, but I got work to do' Sam said and Fletch nodded. 'If your sure you want to do that' he said 'positive,' Sam nodded anything to delay going to see Zoe. A couple hours later it was the end of Sam's shift, she had been to see Nate for Adams result, it was good seemed that the leukaemia hadn't really progressed and with it being caught early, then it was easy treatable, and he only needed two rounds of chemotherapy, Sam was glad for this,

Meanwhile Zoe was in her office doing paper work, updating patients notes and she noticed a bit of paper on the table under the folders, she unfolded it and read it.

'I KNOW'

Was all that was written, Zoe was confused why would anyone leave that for her? She thought nothing more of it and chucked the paper in the bin,

When there was a knock at the door 'come in' Zoe said and the door opened and it revealed Sam. 'Sam what can I do for you?'Zoe asked.

'You wanted to see me?' Sam asked 'yes, I did actually, how are things?' Zoe asked. 'Everythings fine' Sam replied ' it's just Tom mentioned..' Zoe began. 'He mentioned what?' Sam snapped.  
'Hes just worried about you that's all' Zoe told her, well he should be, he doesn't know what I'm capable of, Sam thought to herself.

'Well if that's everything I have to get back to work' Sam said. 'If your sure everything's okay then I suppose that's all' Zoe said and Sam nodded.

After Sam changed from her scrubs into her normal clothes, she headed out of the ED she walked along the staff carpark, stopping at Zoe's car.

she brought out her keys and Keed along the body work leaving a big enough scratch in the body work and if that wasn't enough, Sam pierced her tyres, now satisfied Sam soon left, pleased with herself she headed home but this was just the beginning.


	91. Chapter 91

A/N sorry I haven't updated all day but I've been and reported something to the police that happened a couple years ago and they picked at every piece, every detail 'memories I would rather forget y'know, it's been one of the hardest days of my life today, but I know it'll be worth it in the end! Anyway here's the new chapter,

Zoe had finished her shift when there was a knock at the door of her office 'come in' she said and the door opened 'Fletch what can I do for you?' Zoe asked. ' I think you should know your car has been keed and I'm afraid your tyres have been punctured' Fletch said 'your not serious' Zoe asked and Fletch nodded

'I thought you should know' he said and Zoe nodded 'thanks for telling me' she replied and Fletch nodded before he left.

Meanwhile across town Sam was just letting herself in to the flat. 'Tom, I'm home' Sam said and Tom popped his head around the comer. 'Hey you, had a good shift?' He asked and Sam nodded 'yeah could've been better' Sam replied. 'I thought you should know we have the first meeting tomorrow with the social about the adoption' Tom said 'oh great, thanks for telling me' Sam replied

'you still want to adopt don't you Sam?' Tom asked worried 'course' she replied. 'You sure because you've been pretty distant' he said and Sam nodded.

'Ive just been stressing about Adam and everything. Sorry if I seemed distant' Sam admitted, her eyes filling with tears 'oh come here' Tom said taking Sam into his arms and hugged her tightly, Sam allowed herself to let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

Meanwhile across town and back at the ED. Zoe was busy examining the damage of her car along with Tess. 'What low life scum does something like this. Who would do something like this' Zoe said looking at the dent in the body work.

'You haven't pissed anyone off lately have you Zoe?' Tess said 'no more than usual,' Zoe replied and Tess chuckled. 'Maybe it was mistaken identity' Tess said

'maybe but it's me who has to fork out the paint job' Zoe sighed. Knowing it was going to cost a fortune.

Meanwhile Sam had eventually stopped crying and she looked up at Tom. and half smiled at him 'so, meeting about the adoption tomorrow huh?' Sam said and Tom nodded.

'We'll start house haunting tomorrow yeah' Tom said smiling 'yeah will do' Sam agreed she returned the smile 'Would you like a drink?' Tom added 'just a glass of orange juice' Sam asked and Tom left the room, the moment he was gone, Sam's smile disappeared at once...


	92. Chapter 92

Today has been horrible! Worst day from hell. I spent another day with the police and I could've really done without them trying to get every detail out of me. I wanted to punch them:( and I saw photos of my injuries for the first time after it happened and I wanted to throw up! Maybe I'm not cut out for this

I got a bit distracted writing this chapter as I had been writing a one shot and I have called it 'one last wish' so please read that one too if you have chance..

The next few days flew by like a blur and before Sam knew it, it was the day of the adoption. The social were calling on later that day and Sam and Tom had spent that morning house haunting. They had agreed on a five bedroom house, which had a huge garden which Sam had requested along with a rather large bathroom which had also been on the request list and Sam was pretty sure they had found the perfect house. It was slightly out of Sam's and Tom's budgets but they were convinced if they dipped into they're pockets a little. They could afford it.

'I love the house how about you?' Sam said 'I love it to and it will look better when we've made our touch on it' he said and Sam agreed.

'I'm just glad we finally found something to agree on' Tom joked. 'Shut up' Sam replied playfully hitting Tom in his side.

'Youre really fussy did you know that' he said 'yes fussy people expect the best' she replied and tom laughed. 'I'm just glad we're okay' he said 'yeah me too' Sam said.

And he smiled at her. Sam returned the smile. After going house haunting and seeing the social it was time for Sam's and Tom's shifts,

They made it to the ED and headed inside to change into they're scrubs. after Sam changed she made her way to reception to see her first patient of the day.

'You have got to be kidding me! That much for a simple paint job! It's really going cost that much, fine if that's all you can offer I guess it will have to do' Sam listened and realised it was Zoe's voice, Sam soon heard the clip clops of her heels.

'Having a bad day Zoe?' Sam asked curious 'you could say, bloody mechanics charging arm and leg for a simple paint job on my car if I knew who eked it in the first place they'd be getting the bill' Zoe said.

'Whats happened to your car?' Sam asked innocently. 'Some low life keed my car leaving a massive scratch in the body work' Zoe said sighing 'your kidding' Sam said Zoe shook her head.

'I wish I knew what id done to angry someone that much they feel the need to damage my car' Zoe said 'mindless thugs' Sam replied 'mindless indeed' she agreed.

Before Sam headed to see her first patient of the day. Smiling at herself as she did so. Today was going to be good.


	93. Chapter 93

Zoe was busying herself with paper work when there was a knock at her office door. 'Come in' she said and the door opened to reveal the hospital security, 'you requested the CCTV tapes doctor Hanna of the staff carpark?' He said 'yes I did if you could just leave them on the desk. ' Zoe replied and the security guard nodded,

Zoe was about to become horrified at what she was about to see, when she later viewed the footage. There was another knock at of her office 'come in' she called again.

This time it revealed Tess, 'Tess what can I do for you?' Zoe asked 'I was hoping for a second opinion on a patient but never mind that, I saw the security guard leave here finally going to watch the CCTV?' Tess asked and Zoe nodded' I am, I need to know the crook who damaged my car' Zoe said flatly before she picked up one of the discs from the CCTV and placed it into her hard drive.

Zoe and Tess were both watching the footage, the footage was from the camera in the corner that wasn't too far from where Zoe always parked her car.

'Is that,, no it can't be' Zoe stuttered, as she watched the footage, a lump was forming in her throat, she knew the person well who attacked her car,

'I think we've seen enough don't you?' Tess said and Zoe nodded she was aboustely horrified at what she seen the camera clearly showed that Sam was responsible for the damages to her car.

'What I don't understand is why Sam of all people would do that. Zoe what's happened to cause Sam to do such a thing' Tess asked. She looks at her friend who had gone a pale white. 'She knows.. She knows' Zoe repeated.

'Sam knows what?' Tess asked confused. 'She knows what I did..' Zoe said still clearly in shock.

'Zoe what does Sam know?' Tess asked even more confused. 'She knows I slept with Tom..' Zoe said this revelation. stunned Tess to the core. 'You slept with Tom?' Tess repeated 'it was just the once Tess I swear, it was Tom's stag do..' She said,

'I believe you Zoe but anyone but Tom!' Tess said 'I could say the same about you and Fletch' Zoe replied then realised what she said 'you know I didn't mean it like that' she added and Tess nodded 'it's fine, ' she said.

'Tess I'm actually scared of what Sam could be capable of if she's capable of that what else can she do?' Zoe said

' Zoe I don't know, I don't know what you expect me to say but you haven't half landed yourself in a messy corner haven't you?' Tess said.

'What do you think I should do, do you think I should speak to her about it?' Zoe asked. 'Zoe I honestly don't know..' Tess said and with that she left to get back to work, Zoe was terrified about what to do, should she tell Tom that Sam knows?. Tess was right it was a big mess.

A mistake that could cost one of her friends his marriage, and Zoe was pretty sure it had costed her, her friendship with Sam..


End file.
